Premoniciones Peligrosas
by Zero Lynx
Summary: La Princesa Celestia a tenido una premonición que le ha preocupado y esta decidida a investigar el asunto a fondo y que esta no se haga realidad. NOTA : Contenido Gore y violencia extrema.
1. Cap 1 - La Primer Premonición

.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro – La siguiente historia de Fanfic la he creado con el objetivo de entretenerme a mí y compartirla a los lectores para su entretención tanto de ustedes como de mí :D . Que lo disfruten - :D

 **.**

\- **Premoniciones Peligrosas.** –

 **.**

Hola amigos lectores, quiero aclarar primero que la forma de escribir mía es diferente a la de otros escritores, recuerden todos tenemos nuestro estilo, por ejemplo en mi caso los **Diálogos y pensamientos están escritos en negrita** y los sucesos y entornos están escritos con letra normal, la razón de no utilizar diferentes estilos de letras y/o escritura es porque se me dificulta mucho el diferenciarlas ( Se escuchan carcajadas al fondo ) Si, si lo acepto soy un poco tonto en ese caso y les confieso que desde pequeño he tenido muchos problemas con las áreas de letras y escitura en la escuela, siempre sacaba malas notas en esas áreas DX.

.

 **Capitulo Primero – La Primer Premonición.**

 **.**

Es un día nublado y opaco en Canterlot, al igual que el dia anterior el clima no había cambiado en más de tres días y la Princesa Celestia había decidido salir de sus labores cotidianas, ella se encontraba dando una caminata por el parque de la ciudad, siendo ella escoltada por dos Soldados Unicornios que vigilaban por el bienestar de la Regente del Sol, contemplaba a sus queridos súbditos pasar un tiempo en familia, ver a los pequeños junto con sus padres le alegraba su corazón, era un día de invierno en el parque de Canterlot, un día tenue y frio junto con una tonalidad gris, dado por la caída de la nieve sobre la ciudad, ella solo caminaba por el lugar y admiraba los hermosos momentos que sus queridos ponies pasaban, era un sentimiento glorioso que no se podría describir, algo que la hacía recordar con melancolía a ella aquel fatídico día, cuando antes que todo aquello ocurriera, ella podría decirse que era muy feliz con su familia tiempo atrás, los ojos se le humedecieron queriendo un par de lágrimas salir y correr libres por sus mejillas, pero ella cerro sus parpados, no podía permitirse ver débil ante sus súbditos y los guardias que la escoltaban, Ella no podía darse esa debilidad, ya que ella era la regente de Equestria, la autoridad máxima del lugar, el estandarte de la benevolencia y la fuerza del reino, levantaba el rostro hacia el cielo nublado tratando de esta manera que ese par de lágrimas regresaran al interior de sus ojos violeta, mientras respiraba profundamente y parpadeaba constantemente para que ese par de lágrimas fugitivas regresacen dentro de sus cuencas oculares y se distribuyeran para luego solo estas desaparecieran dentro de su benevolente vista y ya no pudieran escapar, lo cual logro con mucha efectividad.

Ella solo respiro una vez más al cielo nublado y coloreado por el grisáceo color de sus nubes y por el caer de los copos de nieve del mismo cielo, cuando a lo lejos vio como un fuerte rayo aparecía y se habría paso entre el cielo y caía a un par de cientos de metros delante de ella, los ponies alrededor solo miraban con sorpresa por el impacto en tierra y dirigir su vista con curiosidad donde el rayo había impactado y de este había un pequeño cráter no muy profundo a lo mucho de tan solo unos diez centímetros de hondo y con mucho humo y vapor saliendo de este, ella se acercó al igual que todos los demás ponies y al disiparse ese humo, una extraña forma negra aparecía enfrente de todos ellos, una forma que se encontraba como hecha un ovillo, Celestia no podía creer lo que veía enfrente de ella y los ponies solo murmuraban a suaves voces, de ese ovillo oscuro, cuando un par de piernas y brazos aparecían junto con sus garras tan afiladas como un escalpelo quirúrgico y su rostro empezaba a ser visible, la sombra empezaba a ser mejor visible y mostraba la imagen de un extraño y a la vez temible dragón, el cual extendió sus alas y dio un fuerte rugido, pero su forma era muy diferentes a los dragones conocidos en la región y que habían visto todos los demás ponles, pero para Celestia esa terrible bestia ella la reconocía muy bien y sabia de lo que era capaz y eso hacía que su cuerpo temblara, sabía quién era y que él estuviera aquí era imposible, pero allí estaba enfrente de ella y de su pueblo, ella vio cómo habría sus ojos y recordaba esa mirada intimidante y de color rojo carmesí, sin darse cuenta ella retrocedió un par de pasos, aterrorizada ante tal visión, no podía creerlo, ese monstruo había vuelto, era imposible, pero allí estaba, solo vio como ese monstruo la miraba fijamente y la vio como la llamaba – **Celestia** – Repitió este y vio como en un rápido movimiento alzo vuelo directo hacia ella, pero sus dos guardias unicornios se lanzaron enfrente de ella a defenderla y lanzando con sus cuernos sus hechizos ofensivos dirigidos a la sombra del dragón, pero este solo recibió y desvió ambos rayos con las palmas de sus garras los cuales impactaron en el terreno del parque, la sombra del dragón solo sonrió maléficamente mientras ambos unicornios se preparaban para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo al enemigo presente, ambos unicornios se lanzaron al dragón pero este ya se les había anticipado en su ataque y en un veloz ataque con ambas garras delanteras arranco las cabezas de ambos unicornios guardianes, los cuerpos de ambos unicornios decapitados empezaron a echar chorros de sangre de sus cuellos cercenados, solo se tambalearon por un breve momento para luego solo desplomarse ambos delante de la vista de todos mientras la sangre de ambos se regaba en el césped frente a todos los ponies y Celestia, estos miraban horrorizados al monstruo dragonéense, Celestia no podía creer lo que había presenciado, el ver como en un rápido movimiento este decapito a sus dos fieles guardianes solares, veía como ese monstruo mantenía ambas cabezas agarradas entre sus garras, solo para apretarlas fuertemente y ver los ojos de estos saltar fuera de sus cuencas oculares por la presión ejercida de ese dragón, para luego verlas ser destruidas en un fuerte y horrible sonido del crujir de los cráneos y la carne desprenderse de sus huesos solo para ver como caían los pedazos al suelo, tanto sesos como pedazos de los huesos de sus cráneos y la carne de los mismos.

Celestia en un ataque de rabia y enfurecida se lanzó al ataque contra el dragón negro, cargando una potente concentración de magia que se la lanzo al temible monstruo, pero este al igual que los unicornios lo desvió y este la re dirigió a una de las torres del castillo de Canterlot, provocando una inmensa destrucción del mismo junto con muchos gritos y la visión lejana de muchas muertes en el lugar – **Maldito monstruo** – Chillo Celestia mucho más molesta, acto seguido hizo materializar una gran espada de magia concentrada y se lanzó con todo su ser a contratacar al dragon negro, este solo se quedó observándole y esperando el ataque de la Alicornio, Celestia no dudo y con todo su poder y fuerza le asestó el máximo impacto que pudiera dar, pero las cosas no se dieron como ella esperaba y con una expresión en su cara de sorpresa y terror mezclado en este vio cómo su máximo ataque fue recibido de lleno en un corte diagonal y certero, pero el impacto provocó que su arma más poderosa y letal que ella hubiera creado se rompiera en miles de pedazos y sin siquiera ser repelida de ninguna forma, el dragón negro solo sonrió victorioso y tomo con su garra derecha el cuerno de Celestia y en un fuerte apretón que le dio, se escuchó el crujido de este y seguido el grito agónico de un dolor indescriptible por parte de la regente del sol por la pérdida de su cuerno y acto seguido este se la incrustaba en su lado izquierdo de su pecho, Celestia callo de lado en el césped mientras la sangre salía de su quebrantado cuerno y pecho, torciendo por el dolor de los mismos, el dragón negro le propino una fuerte patada en las costillas a la caída princesa, provocando el crujir de varias costillas en el acto y que esta tosiera sangre por su boca mientras se retorcía por el dolor en el mismo lugar y sus alas medio las extendía por acto involuntario, el dragón negro se le acercó y le tomo ambas alas de la princesa del sol y afianzando con su pie en el lomo de Celestia, torció las alas de ella con fuerza y provocar el crujir de sus huesos y volver a provocar los gritos agónicos de la Alicornio, para luego finalizar con un fuerte jalón a ambas alas y ver cómo los tendones, músculos y piel se desgarraban para luego desprenderse lentamente y estas eran arrancadas del lomo de la alicornio que lloraba del dolor, el dragón negro una vez terminada su misión lanzo ambas alas al césped y miro a todos los demás ponies, los cuales estaban aterrados por tal barbarie hecha a su Regente, estos asustados y aterrados comenzaron a retroceder.

- **Detente** – Suplicaba la Princesa del Sol entre lágrimas y dolor – **Por favor…** **No les hagas más daño… Te lo suplico** \- Pero las suplicas de Celestia eran ignoradas por el dragón negro que veía con mucho gozo el terror que había provocado en los débiles ponies.

Alrededor los ponies empezaban a correr aterrados por tal terrible ataque por parte de esa bestia, el dragón negro vio la reacción de todos y con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro alzo las alas y dio un fuerte rugido con lo que provocó un fuerte temblor en el lugar y el suelo empezó a agrietarse, sin contarlo un pony había sido tomado por uno de sus cascos traseros por una mano negra y con una cantidad limitada de pelaje oscuro y este del suelo salía mostrando lo que pareciese un cuerpo de una especie de gorila y con una compleción un poco menos robusta de estos y con un poco menos pelaje que un mono normal, ante esto Celestia no daba credibilidad a lo que veía **– Im…** **Imposible** – Se decía con la voz entre cortada y muy debilitada, el pobre pony era alzado por el semi gorila, este lo tomaba de su pecho con una mano y con la otra mano lo afianzaba de su parte media baja y acto seguido este lo levantaba en lo alto y con una fuerza sin precedentes lo partía en dos cayendo todas las vísceras de este pony regadas en el suelo y el semi gorila lanzaba ambas partes del pony a los demás, pero no solo era uno, eran cientos los que salían de entre la tierra y empezaban la terrible y macabra escena de viseras y cuerpos desmembrados de ponies, mutilados por todas partes y sin compasión, fue tal la carnicería que ningún pony quedo entero, solo la Princesa del sol se encontraba allí aun casi a punto de desfallecer, mientras que todos los semi gorilas la rodeaban y era vista directamente por la sombra del dragón, este solo sonrió y dio un rugido señalándola, todos los semi gorilas presentes se abalanzaron sobre ella mientras la sombra del dragón se carcajeaba sádicamente por la destrucción que había hecho, Celestia solo vio como se le lanzaron encima de ella y la sujetaban de sus cuatro cascos empezando a jalar con todas sus fuerzas mientras sentía como sus miembros empezaban a desprenderse de su cuerpo y lo único que pudo hacer es dar un último y fuerte grito de terror y dolor a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron.

.

 **-¡Aaaaahhhggggggg!** – Se escuchó el fuerte grito de la Princesa del sol en la habitación real, los Unicornios guardianes entraron a todo golpe contra las puertas de su habitación y buscando algún intruso que estuviera atacando a su Regente, pero no había nada ni nadie, solo estaba la Princesa Celestia sumamente exaltada, sudando frio, con la respiración agitada y los ojos perlados en continuas lágrimas que descendían sin cesar por sus blancas mejillas, uno de los unicornios se le acercó y le pregunto **– Princesa se encuentra bien?** – mientras que los demás unicornios guardianes veían alrededor en busca de algún enemigo presente.

Celestia solo miraba a su alrededor, se percató que solo había sido una terrible pesadilla, pero por que tenía que ser con esas antiguas especies que dejaron de existir hace mucho tiempo atrás, - " **No… No fue una simple pesadilla, fue una premoción de una amenaza latente** " – Pensó ella, miró el reloj que tenía en la mesa de noche a un lado de ella y vio la hora, casi eran pasada la media noche, luego miro fijamente al unicornio enfrente de ella y dijo – **General Brave Rock, reúna una tropa de cincuenta pegasos guardianes solares, salimos al castillo de las dos hermanas en el bosque Everfree en quince minutos** – Ordeno la princesa del sol.

- **Pero princesa…** \- Empezaba a cuestionar el General Brave Rock, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por la Princesa Celestia.

- **Es una orden** – Reafirmo con su vos aguda canterlonence.

- **Como ordene su majestad** – Afirmo el Unicornio guardián retirándose junto con los demás unicornios guardianes.

La Princesa Celestia solo se levantó de su cama rápidamente y dejo sus aposentos dirigiéndose a la sala del trono y espero allí con mucha impaciencia mientras veía pasar el tiempo el cual le pareció eterno y así pasaron los quince minutos que habían mencionado al General Brave Rock, este llego con una legión de cincuenta Pegasos Solares listos para partir al castillo de las dos hermanas – **Princesa Celestia, como ordeno, aquí están los cincuenta pegasos solares que solicito más uno** – rápidamente se acercó un pegaso y saludo a la princesa – **Princesa, estoy a sus órdenes** -

- **General Wind Jet, le explicare la situación camino al castillo de las dos hermanas** – Recalco Celestia con un temple muy serio, algo que no era muy común ver en ella.

- **Entendido** – Afirmo el general Wind Jet, he inmediatamente la princesa alzo vuelo y tras ella venían los cincuenta pegasos Solares.

Ya en vuelo en el cielo, Wind Jet se le acerco a la princesa Celestia y pregunto.

- **Princesa Celestia, puede explicarme la situación de la misión?** – Solicito saber el general pegaso Wind Jet a la regente del sol.

La Princesa Celestia sin quitar la vista de su lugar de destino respondió – **General Wind Jet, quiero que en grupos de cinco pegasos solares revisen exhaustivamente el bosque Everfree y los alrededores del antiguo castillo de las dos hermanas y me informen si ven alguna creatura que no sea del lugar o cualquier anomalía fuera de lo común que vean o noten en el lugar** –

- **Como ordene Princesa Celestia** – Afirmo el General pegaso Wind Jet.

Una vez habían llegado al castillo de las dos hermanas, el General Wind Jet dio las órdenes y se hicieron diez grupos de cinco pegasos cada uno y se empezó una búsqueda impecable en el bosque Everfree, en cambio la princesa Celestia se encamino dentro del mismo castillo en ruinas, llego a lo que serían las mazmorras ilumino un poco su camino con ayuda de su magia, se dirigio a una pared en especial y retiro una antorcha que había en la pared, dentro de donde estaba había un pequeño orificio, tomo una pequeña astilla de la misma antorcha que mantenía levitando e introdujo esa astilla en el orificio, de repente una puerta formada por las rocas de la pared se habrían dando espacio a unas escaleras que descendían en espiral a lo más profundo del castillo , Celestia empezó a descender hasta llegar al final de estas y encontrarse con una pequeña cúpula de unos aproximados 40 metros de circunferencia por 20 de alto, alrededor de este había un paso de un rio subterráneo que se habría paso dentro de la misma cúpula y protegía al mismo tiempo, pero dado el frio invierno que yacía esté riachuelo que rodeaba el domo estaba con la superficie congelada y presentaba un hermoso anillo hecho de hielo algo realmente impresionante a la vista, pero Celestia no venía a admirar ese hermoso suceso natural, ella se encaminó entre una pequeña senda de piedras que se formaban en línea recta hacia el centro del mismo domo, allí yacía una especie de altar de piedra y sobre este había lo que tanto Celestia temía lo que para simple vista parecía la piel de cuerpo completo con escamas negras como la oscuridad de la noche más tenebrosa y temible de lo que fuese un antiguo dragón y su cabeza en la cual, ella lo miro con mucho desprecio y rabia, algo que no era común en ella, lo miro fijamente y pareciese que se dijera a ella misma en un tono de voz fuerte – **Es bueno ver que aun estás aquí… no pienso descuidarme de ninguna manera Dark Soul, mi padre y muchos alicornios dieron sus vidas para detenerte y no pienso dejar que regreses a este mundo.** – Extrañamente en ese momento los ojos color carmesí de la cabeza del dragón se le notaron un extraño brillo, algo que a Celestia le mortificaba y temía, pero no vacilaba en su firme postura – **Jamás volverás a mortificar ni aterrorizar este mundo, te lo juro.** \- Respondía Celestia a ese caparazón de lo que antes fuese un temible y terrorífico dragón, Celestia solo se dio la vuelta y se encamino a la salida del lugar, pensando en muchas cosas y recordando esa horrible premonición que había tenido poco antes, lamentablemente ella no se percató que bajo la capa de hielo del rio subterráneo que rodeaba el domo había un ser viviente tratando de salir de esas gélidas aguas y luchaba por romper esa capa de hielo que lo separaba del aire y deseos de vivir que este buscaba, Celestia continuo subiendo perdiendo totalmente la atención a su alrededor y salir del lugar , volvió a cerrar la puerta de piedra que ocultaba la solitaria y única prisión del castillo de las dos hermanas y daba por hecho que ese monstruoso y terrible dragón seguiría allí encerrado por la eternidad, pasado un par de horas los grupos regresaban sin nada anormal que informar a excepción de un grupo.

- **Princesa Celestia, el informe del grupo nueve es el siguiente** – Mencionaba el líder del grupo – **Encontramos un rastro de sangre de una posible presa que pudo haber sido un oso que había cazado un conejo, ya que en el lugar encontramos los restos del roedor que estaban siendo devorados por los Timberwolf y creemos que el oso fue emboscada por varios Timberwolf, pero por lo visto este cayo dentro de las gélidas aguas en el rio al quebrarse bajos sus patas el hielo que lo sostenía y lo más posible que este haya fallecido por la hipotermia o por la falta de aire** – Reportaban lo antes mencionados.

- **Aparte de eso mis queridos ponies, encontraron alguna otra anormalidad?** – Pregunto Celestia ya un poco más tranquila.

- **No su majestad** – Confirmaban los cinco pegasos guardianes.

Celestia solo dio un fuerte respiro de alivio, ya que su premonición no era de peligro, pero aun así ya se había percatado de la situación de su terrible prisionero y que este se mantenía igual como lo recordaba, volvió la vista a sus soldados alados y con una tierna sonrisa menciono – **Todo está bien mis queridos ponies, podemos retirarnos a castillo de Canterlot y descansar, aunque ya dentro de poco será hora de levantar el sol, así que retirémonos.-**

- **Si su majestad** – Confirmaron todos los soldados pegasos que la acompañaban, Celestia alzo vuelo y tras de ella era seguida por todos los pegasos que anteriormente había solicitado.

Pero si Celestia hubiera puesto un poco mayor atención un par de horas antes se hubiera percatado que cuando subía las escaleras de piedra de la prisión del único prisionero dragón, se hubiera percatado y escuchado del crujir del hielo del cual salía lo que pareciese un semi gorila, pero este era mucho más lampiño a los que había soñado ella, salía con mucho esfuerzo del agua gélida y en una de sus manos pareciese que trajera lo que fuese el cadáver de un Timberwolf decapitado, este semi gorila lampiño de cabellera negra y sucia con restos de hojas y flores del lugar, ojos cafe y piel color rosado oscuro y un poco pálida por el frio del agua, temblando a mas no poder por la casi hipotermia de su cuerpo y vomitando agua que había tragado estando bajo el hielo y entre el agua gélida, habiendo pasado un par de horas se vislumbra al semi gorilla quemando los restos del Timberwolf para darse calor y frotándose constantemente las manos frente al fuego para luego pasárselas por el cuerpo y darse calor en todo su cuerpo desnudo.

Regresando con Celestia, ella se encontraba de regreso en el castillo de Canterlot, agradeció y despacho a los guardianes pegaso, tanto Wind Jet como Brave Rock le consultaron a la princesa sobre lo recién acontecido, pero ella solo les dijo que había tenido un presentimiento y tenía que asegurarse, ambos guardias solo afirmaron y se retiraron del lugar dejándola sola, Celestia se encamino a la biblioteca y accedió a la parte más protegida del lugar donde se encontraban los libros más preciados de Equestria, entre ellos antiguos tomos de Star Swirl el barbudo y otros antiguos textos, se dirigió a una pared del lugar y giro el candelabro de ese muro y presiono un ladrillo con su pezuña rebelando una puerta secreta en el muro, entro a la habitación y en este había un libro muy antiguo y grueso, lo levito con su magia y lo llevo a sus aposentos y coloco sobre su cama, de su mesita de noche abrió la gaveta de esta y saco lo que sería su diario y comenzaba a escribir –

Año Novecientos noventa dos del reinado de la Princesa Celestia.

Esta madrugada tuve la peor de las premoniciones que podía tener, un terrible mal nos puede estar merodeando y la posible liberación de Dark Soul el dragón del mal no debe darse por ningún motivo posible y deberá evitarse a toda costa, también vi en mi premonición el fin de mi querido y amado pueblo en sus garras he inclusive el fin de mi propia vida, pero lo que más me inquieta es haber visto sus lacayos, los antiguos Semi gorilas, una especie que se extinguió con la caída de Dark Soul o mejor dicho que fue exterminada por el bien de todas las razas de nuestro mundo, espero estar equivocada y que esa terrible premonición nunca se dé, ruego a todos los cielos que jamás llegue a pasar.

Para estos sueños proféticos como extraño a mi hermanita Luna, ella era la que mejor los entendía y sabia de sus significados, pero Luna aún sigue en su encierro de mil años en la luna y espero que cuando hayan pasado estos próximos ocho años, ella se haya arrepentido de sus malas acciones y retome el camino del bien.

Como te extraño mi querida hermanita.

.

Celestia cerró su diario y lo guardo en su gaveta dentro de la mesita de noche, levito el libro que había traído del compartimiento secreto de la biblioteca de su castillo, lo abrió y comenzó a leer su historia.

Año diez mil antes del reinado de Celestia, existía un Dragón Alado Único en su especie de escamas negras, ojos color carmín como la sangre, y complexión muy diferente al de los dragones comunes, este ser era odiado por sus congéneres y fue rechazado por estos, su nombre era Dark Soul, un despiadado ser que solo quería la destrucción de todas las especies, este era un infame ser que disfrutaba con la destrucción de la vida y para lograr su propósito unió fuerzas con los semi gorilas, una especie evolucionada de los primates y que eran sumamente destructivos al igual que Dark Soul, ellos empezaron una época de terror en aquellos lejanos y olvidados días antes del principio de Equestria, una época en que casi llevaron a la extinción a todas las especies de este mundo, los pocos que quedaban decidieron hacer un ataque masivo a los semi gorilas y al Dragón negro Dark Soul con ayuda de los demás y sin ninguna excepción de todos los seres vivientes de este mundo, fue una guerra masiva que dio a lugar al exterminio de los semi gorilas y a la captura de Dark Soul, pero este a diferencia de los demás dragones era inmortal, no podía morir así que se requirió de un hechizo único el cual exigía el sacrificio de varios de nuestros héroes tanto dragones, pegasos, unicornios y muchas especies del planeta incluidos los Alicornios, por tal razón quedamos solo dos Alicornios en el reino de Equestria, mi Padre Lord Solaris junto con los últimos guerreros ofrecieron sus vidas a cambio de que Dark Soul fuera sellado e inutilizado para siempre, pero el hechizo tenía una falla lo cual permitiría que si las condiciones se cumpliesen, este sería libre de nuevo y traería con él la calamidad a este mundo, el fin de toda la vida y acabaría con la paz de todos los reinos, pero para bendición de todos los habitantes de este mundo y todas sus naciones en aquella época se decidió que esta historia seria borrada de toda memoria de la antigua Equestria y demás naciones, tanto de los semi gorilas como la del mismo Dark soul y hasta la fecha solo yo la Princesa Celestia guardiana y cuidadora del más peligroso de los enemigos de todas las razas vivientes de este mundo, soy la única que recuerda su historia. Por tanto he vigilado y he cuidado que jamás sea revelada y que con esta pueda llevar a cualquier creatura ingenua a su terrible liberación.

Leía y Recordaba Celestia, todo lo que tanto sus difuntos padres le habían encomendado tal misión de suma y extrema importancia, pero en el castillo de las hermanas el semi gorila acababa con la poca leña que tenia de los restos del Timberwolf, este ya había visto la piel del dragón negro de ojos rojos y lo había utilizado para cubrirse con este, tenía mucho frio y estaba con varias heridas superficiales no pudo romper la dichosa piel de este para poder cubrirse mejor su desnudo cuerpo, así que el único orificio que había encontrado era por la boca del dragón, el semi gorila vio que esta abertura se estiraba lo suficiente para poder dar acceso a su desnudo cuerpo y decidió por ende introducir su cuerpo desnudo y tembloroso, desde los pies hasta la cabeza, extrañamente entre su cabello del semi gorila lampiño y la piel interior del dragón había quedado atorada una pequeña flor azul que tocaba ambos seres, pero que fue totalmente ignorada y claro que no se iba a notar mucho por la tenue luz del lugar y el frio que el semi gorila lampiño tenia, ya metido dentro de la piel del dragón, este le quedaba muy escueto y algo grande, pero extrañamente lo mantenía tibio, el fuego que salía de la poca leña que quedaba se apagó quedando el lugar a oscuras con solo el oír del agua fluir, el semi gorila solo se recostó mientras un sueño muy pesado lo dominaba y al final caer rendido a la fatiga y perder totalmente el conocimiento.

.

Fin del capítulo.

.

Ok amigos y amigas de Fanfiction, espero que esta nueva historia sea del agrado de todos, por si no lo han notado la historia se desarrolla ocho años antes de la llegada de Twilight Sparkle y la liberación de Nightmare Moon y la purificación de ella para que fuese liberada de la maldad que se había apoderado de ella y su transformación en la Princesa Luna, al final de cuentas esta historia se entrelazara con el de la serie, pero no estará el personaje a pegado al 100 % habrán diferencias entre el guion principal y esta historia, junto con sus momentos cómicos y uno que otros emotivos, si preguntan por algún shipping es posible porque no negarlo, pero este se dará según vaya avanzando la historia.

Así que espero sus increíbles cometarios y dudas al respecto con esta historia, también espero el apoyo de todos con sus Reviews, Follows y Favorites en esta nueva aventura en la que nos hemos embarcado.

Hasta la próxima.

.


	2. Cap 2 - Castigo Divino

.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Laurent Faust y a los avariciosos de Hasbro XD – La siguiente historia de Fanfic la he creado con el objetivo de entretenerme a mí y compartirla con ustedes los lectores para su entretención tanto de ustedes como mía :D . Que lo disfruten - :D

 **.**

Hola amigos lectores, quiero aclarar primero que la forma de escribir mía es diferente a la de otros escritores, recuerden todos tenemos nuestro estilo, por ejemplo en mi caso los **Diálogos y pensamientos están escritos en negrita** y los sucesos y entornos están escritos con letra normal, la razón de no utilizar diferentes estilos de letras y/o escritura es porque se me dificulta mucho el diferenciarlas ( Se escuchan carcajadas al fondo ) Si, si lo acepto soy un poco tonto en ese caso y les confieso que desde pequeño he tenido muchos problemas con las áreas de letras y escitura en la escuela, siempre sacaba malas notas en esas áreas DX.

 **.**

Respondiendo a los reviews y comentarios:

Para Comet Galaxy : Me alegra que te haya llamado la atención el fanfic y también el comienzo y si tienes razón, el primer capítulo de la Premonición de Celestia fue muy sanguinario y violento, pero fue la mejor de todos ya que al fin vimos en acción a Monarca del sol, aunque la verdad fue vencida muy fácilmente "como siempre" al igual de lo sucedió entre Celestia contra Chrizalis quedo hecha mierda otra vez XD.

En este nuevo capítulo descubrirás más cosas que pasaron desde otro punto de vista.

Con respecto al Shipping aún no estoy seguro con quien se dará, ya que la historia avanza poco a poco y de repente puede cambiar y ser con una pony o con otra pony la pregunta es quién será la desafortunada o afortunada? XD XD

.

Bueno aquí termino respondiendo los Reviews y comentarios, así que espero sus comentarios a los que no opinan para que lo hagan, así que pasemos a lo principal que es el siguiente capítulo.

.

 **\- Premoniciones Peligrosas.** –

 **.**

 **Capitulo Segundo – Castigo Divino.**

 **.**

La fecha es el 09 de Septiembre del Año 2009, creo que ya deben de ser casi las 8:30 PM de la noche acabo de llegar a la entrada del cementerio, el cielo estaba sumamente nublado, denso y oscuro el cual ya amenazaba con caer una fuerte y enorme lluvia al sentir el soplar del fuerte viento, ese día no me había sentido de muchos ánimos, por qué no decirlo que había sido mi peor día, el día más mierda de mi puta vida, había salido muy temprano en la mañana a los tribunales para recibir las buenas noticias sobre mi caso, pero no fue lo que esperaba ya que el juez dio el maldito visto bueno al maldito de mi ex jefe, yo me queje, como era posible que con todas las pruebas y testigos en su contra a este lo declararan inocente y a mi culpable, pero no habían pruebas suficientes ni sustanciosas que lo corroboraran, al finalizar la mañana salía de los juzgados totalmente desanimado, había perdido lo que por derecho me pertenecía casi seis años de servicios laborales tirados a la basura, tanto tiempo de trabajo me habían sido robados por ese bastardo mal nacido, había entrado a trabajar a los 17 años a la empresa y a mis 23 años de edad había sido despedido injustamente por un jefe al que llego a la empresa tres años atrás y desde entonces había demostrado maltrato laboral a todo el grupo, todos a excepción mía en el departamento fueron renunciando poco a poco excepto yo, los desespero a tal punto de ya no soportarlos ellos, solo yo fui el único imbécil por soportarlo, por que llegue a pensar que cambiaría su forma de pensar sobre mi persona mostrándole que era un excelente empleado, fue un maldito error de mi parte, no sé porque a esta persona le desagradaba yo hasta llegar a un punto inexplicable, después de aguantarle sus injusticias por tres años y medio y el ya tener sobre mis hombros el trabajo de cuatro personas y seguir recibiendo represalias de él delante de todas mis nuevas compañeras y pareciese que ese maldito lo disfrutaba inclusive vi cómo le encantaba hacer llorar a mis compañeras pareciese que el sufrimiento de otros le encantaba a él, pero en mi caso yo solo me quedaba callado creo que eso le molestaba a él y quería verme destrozado pidiendo piedad y suplicando de rodillas a moco tendido, pero le resulte ser un Huezo difícil de roer y quebrantar, pero tanto tiempo de abusos mi fortaleza se debilitaría, pero sería por otro lado que se vio afectado de otra forma y este fue en mi cuerpo ya que yo tuve un ataque nervioso, no me volví agresivo ni nada malo, solo se vio afectada mi salud, me daban ataques de insomnio con los que ya no dormía dado las jornadas de siete días a la semana y de siete de la mañana hasta las 11 de la noche todos los malditos días, paso factura a mi persona y afecto mi salud de manera que no se pueden imaginar, mi cabello empezó a perder su color negro y se volvió poco a poco en blanco o canoso, mi piel se estaba volviendo pálida y sin brillo y ni hablar de las ojeras que tenía, pero el colmo llego cuando una vena en mi ojo derecho reventó por el estrés extremo que tenía encima y paso de un ojo blanco con iris café a una de color rojo sangre, ese día me llevaron de urgencia al hospital, allí el doctor me recetó tres semanas de descanso ya que mi cuerpo había sobrepasado por mucho sus límites de aguante a punto de tener un posible ataque nervioso o aneurisma o un posible ataque al corazón, lo que para alguien de 22 o casi 23 años era un caso muy extraño, al regresar de mis tres semanas de descanso, las cuales no disfrute para nada, me encontré con todo mi trabajo acumulado, nadie me había ayudado en esas tres semanas que no había estado, a mí no me extrañaba, ya que una compañera bajo agua me había mencionado que ese maldito mal nacido había dado la orden que nadie me ayudara, lo cual no me extrañaba, pero ya había tomado una decisión que cambiaría mi vida y por qué no lo haría ya que lo que estaba en riesgo era mi vida propia, ese primer día que regrese de mi incapacidad laboral ese maldito desgraciado nos reunió a todos en su oficina y delante de todos dijo lo incompetente que era yo, todo hubiera quedado igual como antes pero ese día no me quede callado y me defendí como toda persona racional y como todo un profesional o gato panza arriba lo haría, algo a lo que él no esperaba es que yo le contestara, le mencione que si tanto le desagradaba que me diera mi tiempo y que dejara de hacernos perder el tiempo a todos con sus ridiculeces, ese maldito se puso rojo como tomate por el enojo, trataba de decir palabras pero no podía, lo había bajado de su puto pedestal y lo estrelle en el suelo y aunque no lo crean yo sí que lo disfrute el haberlo humillado delante de todos, después de seis meses de muchos intercambios de palabras, este me despidió injustificadamente, aunque no lo crean esa noche dormí como un bebe sin ningún tipo de preocupación, al día siguiente interpuse la demanda laboral a la empresa y con mucho énfasis a mi ex jefe le demande por perjurio, abuso laboral y tanto lo que se me ocurriera, mis compañeros de trabajo me habían confirmado su apoyo en ese momento y era imposible perder ese caso legal, pero no había contado con que ese maldito bastardo tendría familiares políticos que eran corruptos, movieron influencias y convencieron o mejor dicho amenazaron a mis compañeros de trabajo a no testificar en mi favor, simplemente me terminaron de hundir en la mierda, yo estaba esperanzado en ganar ya que había hecho planes con ese dinero que por ley me pertenecía, pero no fue así, ese día no solo perdí lo que me pertenecía por derecho, también perdí mi casa la cual ya tenía ocho meses de atrasó, llegue al banco en horas de la tarde y al no tener el dinero tuve que entregarla al banco, eso hizo que odiara más a ese maldito bastardo, pero aún tenía a mi amada el amor de mi vida, la mujer que me ayudaba a seguir adelante, realmente era lo único que me motivaba a seguir en pie, así que decidí ir a su casa, pero ya estando en la entrada de la casa de mi amada no me dejaron entrar, lo que me dijo ella fue el punto final de mi vida, resulto que ella estaba junto a mí solo porque tenía una casa y dinero para sus gustitos, todo lo mío era de ella literalmente, la llevaba a todo lugar que ella me pidiera, pero le pregunto, acaso que ya no me amaba y ella me dijo unas palabras que me calaron dentro de mi mente y mucho más en mi alma – **Yo amarte?... Por favor aterriza y bájate de tu nube, no seas ingenuo, yo no te amo, solo era interés, además soy una belleza de mujer y eso me hace muy importante y yo solo andaría con un hombre de dinero, un abogado, un doctor, un político, un millonario y no con alguien como tú, que ahora no eres más que un simple don nadie, un mantenido, un muerto de hambre y sin lugar donde caer muerto, así que lárgate, no te quiero volver a ver, a menos que tengas mucho dinero.** – Esas palabras fueron peor que morir de un paro cardiaco y sentir como un cuchillo era incrustado en mi corazón y este era movido dentro de mi ser solo para hacerme sentir un dolor indescriptible dentro de mi atormentado ser y no poder morir de una buena vez para dejar de sufrir, fue irónico porque después solo me tiro la puerta en la cara, yo solo sé que estaba llorando calladamente y aunque lo quiera negar, pero el llorar por amor es lo único que no puedo evitar por ese lado soy débil, así que empecé la lenta retirada de regreso al único lugar que podría ir y este era a la casa de mi madre, el único lugar al que podría regresar ya que lo había perdido todo lo que tenía en este mísero mundo, en el camino iba pensando en todo lo sucedido en mi vida y me había dado cuenta que yo era el error en este mundo cruel y bizarro, siempre trate de mostrar el lado bueno de las buenas acciones, el tesoro de la amistad y tratar de siempre dar lo mejor de uno, siempre contento para que los demás siguieran esas buenas acciones y vibras, pero me había equivocado mi actitud no era la correcta para ese mundo de mierda, después de varias horas de caminar ya que no tenía ni siquiera dinero para ir en el autobús y heme aquí había acabado de llegar a la entrada del cementerio que estaba a unos cuatros kilómetros de distancia de la casa de mi madre, siempre cruzaba en medio de este y mientras caminaba dentro de este me limpie las lágrimas y empecé a recriminar al creador, estaba furioso, como era posible que tratando de hacer el bien se me castigara de tal manera, que se me quitara lo que con tanto esfuerzo me había ganado, que si quería dar un ejemplo de crueldad que lo hiciera con otro ingenuo, que dejara de utilizarme como un muñeco en un sádico juego de castigo de inocentes para disfrute de los malos y pecadores, estaba harto, harto de hacer el bien y ser siempre castigado, de mantener una buena voluntad y ser abandonado por todos, de ayudar a todos y ser sobre explotado y abusado al ofrecer mi ayuda, estaba harto y en ese momento jure que jamás volvería a ser el de antes, que me volvería un truhan, un mentiroso, un bellaco, un malviviente de la alta sociedad o de cuello blanco y que sin importar quien fuera no dudaría en acabarlo, en pasar sobre cualquier persona o familia entera, si con eso lograra mi objetivo, fuese este hombre o mujer, ya no me importaría nadie y que haría lo que yo quisiese, adiós al tipo bueno y hola al nuevo yo un tipo realmente malo al que todos odiarían y que a la vez admirarían así fue como termine de decir a voz alta dirigiéndome a los cielos, había terminado de desahogarme, me sentía mucho mejor, justo en ese momento empezó a llover, no era una lluvia normal, era una lluvia gruesa y muy fuerte como si realmente el creador escucho mis palabras y estuviera triste por mi decisión, yo simplemente continúe con la caminata de regreso a casa, había llegado a la mitad del cementerio, continuaba mi caminata bajo la fuerte lluvia, de repente una niña de como cuatro años de edad apareció en la lejanía y corrió hacia mí.

- **Ayúdala, mi mami la están golpeando unos tipos malos, ayúdala.** – Me decía la pequeña llorando a todo pulmón.

 **-No tengo tiempo** – respondí yo sin interés, ya había sido por mucho tiempo el buen sujeto y eso ya se había acabado, ya no me importaría nadie y empecé a caminar para llegar a mi destino.

 **-Mi mami… ayúdala…** \- me suplico la niña.

 **-No.** – Respondí y continúe mi camino, de repente la mugrosa se me lanzo a mi pierna y me mordió, di un chillido de dolor y tome a la pequeña del brazo apartándola de mi pierna y a punto de darle una bofetada con mí otra mano.

– **Ayuda a mi mami** – justo en ese momento la luz de un rayo lejano vislumbro el rostro de la pequeña, por una fracción de segundo pude ver el sufrimiento de la niña, no sé qué me paso en ese momento, pero me detuve en tratar de golpearla, algo en ella me convenció y me conmovio mi sufrida alma.

– **Dime dónde están esos tipos malos** – la niña rápidamente corrió hacia la izquierda del cementerio guiándome hacia la carretera donde estaban esos sujetos, fueron como cinco minutos de trote entre el lodo, las lapidas, la hierba mojada y la oscuridad de la noche, gracias a la luz varios rayos que se vislumbraban a lo lejos alcance a ver a los tres sujetos, dos de ellos tenían a la mujer agarrada de pies y manos y el tercero le habría la blusa y le quitaba el sostén, para luego levantar la falda y arrancarle la ropa interior, la niña corrió directo al sujeto que iba a violar a su madre y le mordió el brazo, observe como este le daba un fuerte golpe a la pequeña en el rostro y esta caía al suelo, su madre le maldijo al bastardo y no sé porque yo me enfurecí y me arroje con ambos pies por delante y con el peso de mi cuerpo le conecte en la espalda de uno de los sujetos que sostenían a la mujer y este la soltó y junto con el impulso del golpe el mal parido dio de frente con el otro sujeto enfrente de él liberando a la mujer y cayendo ambos en el lodo, al apenas caer yo al suelo alcance un ladrillo que estaba suelto de una tumba vieja y abandonada y se la lance al maldito bastardo que tenía los pantalones bajados, el cual le cayó de lleno en la frente y le saco por breves momento de la realidad y le provoco el mirar las estrellas medio atontado, rápidamente tome a la niña inconsciente del suelo y agarre a la mujer del brazo y nos fuimos corriendo a toda velocidad dirigiéndonos hacia la carretera que estaba a no más de cien metros cuesta abajo, por suerte visualice un taxi que venía a lo lejos y empecé a gritar a todo pulmón a este, gracias a Dios este nos escuchó y se detuvo, metí a la mujer y a la niña que la recosté en brazos de su madre y me metí yo dentro del taxi, los tres estábamos en la parte trasera y el conductor nos preguntó a qué lugar nos llevaba - S **olo sáquenos de aquí. –** fue mi exigencia **– Hey, no me muevo si no me enseñan la plata** – nos reprochó, imbécil de mierda pensé y rápidamente saque mi billetera de mi bolsa trasera del pantalón y se lo mostré por suerte para mí la tenía llena de papeles doblados que disimulaban efectivo – **Contento?** – Este idiota solo me sonrió y yo más porque había caído en el engaño del efectivo, pero fue muy tarde los tres sujetos abrieron la puerta del taxi y lograron agarrarme, con lo que al sacarme se me callera la billetera dentro del taxi, y el estúpido taxista acelero y se fue como alma que se llevara el diablo dejándome a mi suerte mientras que uno de los sujetos sacaba un arma y le disparaba al taxi, cuando intente reaccionar solo sentí el fuerte impacto de una patada en mi rostro que me desoriento por completo y lo que vino después de eso fueron patada tras patada, golpe tras golpe de parte de los tres malditos malnacidos, quienes muy molestos se desahogaron la rabia en mí, yo ya tirado, golpeado y moribundo en el suelo mientras sentía bajo de mi cuerpo como corría el agua lodosa y fría de la lluvia y era pintada con mi sangre que salía de mi boca.

\- **Traigan a ese entrometido al puente** – Fue todo lo que escuche a lo lejos y luego sentir como era tomado de mis pies y ser arrastrado por el concreto de la calle hasta llegar al puente y ser sentado en el suelo y dando a espaldas mías las vallas protectoras de cemento que evitaban que la gente por error callera al rio y se lastimara justo en el , yo conocía ese puente y cuantas veces no había pasado por el en camino a la casa de mi madre, pero ese día era diferente dos de los sujetos me levantaron y estaban listos para arrojarme en la orilla del puente hacia el rio crecido por la fuerte lluvia, yo ya casi perdía el conocimiento y de un momento a otro caería en las crecidas y turbulentas aguas del caudaloso rio, los dos sujetos empezaron a empujarme para dejarme caer en el rio.

\- **Esperen** – Menciono uno de los tres.

– **Quiero estar seguro que no volverá** – Los otros dos sujetos se apartaron de mí y me dejaron caer de golpe y yo con mucho esfuerzo me sente en el suelo y enfrente de ellos, estos dos se reunieron con el tercer sujeto enfrente de mi a escasos tres metros de distancia y sacaron sus armas, yo solo veía mi fin en manos de esos bastardos.

 **-TIENES QUE VIVIR MALDITO… -** Fue el fuerte grito de una mujer el que se escuchó, los tres sujetos voltearon y buscaron a un lado de donde se escuchó a la mujer que dio tal enorme y sonoro grito, justo en ese momento la lluvia estaba en su punto más fuerte y en un último esfuerzo sobre humano me levante del suelo y me arroje hacia los tres sujetos a taclearlos y lo que paso fue algo que no podría explicar, justo cuando hice contacto con el sujeto de en medio con las palmas de mis manos y arrojándolo hacia el frente de mí y en cámara lenta vi como este lo lanzaba al frente y como si una puerta pesada quisiera abrir yo, dirigí cada mano hacia los otros dos sujetos uno a cada lado del que estaba en medio y así poder golpear en el trayecto a estos dos malditos mal paridos al mismo tiempo a cada uno de estos, pero una fuerte luz me cegó en el proceso y todo se oscureció.

.

Cuando vine a reaccionar, tenía mucho frio, mi cuerpo me dolía y como no iba a serlo si estaba muy golpeado, también sentía como la piel me quemaba y sentía como esta me ardía y como todo mi cuerpo me vibraba al mismo tiempo, empecé a levantarme del piso blanco, no sé porque pero no reconocía el lugar, habían muchos árboles con sus ramas secas, y otras cubiertas con algo blanco, luego sentí un fuerte mareo y caía arrodillado sobre el piso blanco, unas gotas de sangre caían sobre el manto blanco, era mi sangre que me salía de la nariz junto con un poco que escupí de mi boca y un fuerte mareo me invadía tuve que arrodillarme y vomitar, luego tuve que hacerme a un lado del vómito y mientras colocaba mi cabeza contra el suelo y sujetarme con ambas manos para que me pasara el mareo, después de unos cinco contraminando mi cabeza contra el suelo el mareo se calmó y veía enfrente de mi esa cosa blanca, la empezaba a palpar esa cosa blanca entre mis manos y dedos, este era fría y se derretía entre mis dedos lo probé y era agua, cristales de agua, no puede ser, este polvo blanco era nieve, como puede ser nieve si en mi país nunca caía nieve, esto me asustaba más cada vez.

 **-Hola?... Hay alguien?.** \- Preguntaba yo sin recibir ninguna respuesta, empecé a pararme, y al tener mejor mi vista, vi que estaba desnudo, tenía mucho frio, el cuerpo me dolía y lo tenía muy golpeado, empezaba a caminar mientras pedía ayuda, pero daba igual no había respuesta alguna, era un bosque seco y sin vida, cubierto por nieve, una nieve que no comprendía y no podría explicar, pasaron como tres o seis horas, la verdad yo no podría medir el tiempo y decir una hora exacta en las que solo encontré soledad, un bosque del cual solo vislumbraba muerte y un clima muy frio, mi cuerpo empezaba a entumecerse, mi piel empezaba a palidecerse y turnarse mis dedos de color morado por el frio, cuando mi vista capto algo que me alegro, un conejo blanco, un lindo, bonito y delicioso conejo blanco, distraído mientras comía unas hierbas que había desenterrado de la nieve, yo en un rápido movimiento me lanza sobre él y caía sobre las plantas que había desenterrado de la nieve y lo atrape, tenía varias hojas y flores sobre mi cuerpo, pero no me importaba, tenía lo que quería y eso era ese exquisito y suculento conejo blanco.

 **-Lo siento amigo, pero tengo hambre** – Comente yo como si hablara con alguien, pero no me importo, el conejo solo temblaba a mas no poder y con las orejas caídas el cual no me quitaba la mirada.

En eso sentí algo que me cayó encima, provocando que callera al suelo y sentir como me daban una mordida en el hombro, lo que provocó que el conejo se me escapara de las manos, pero no tuvo suerte ya que una de esas bestias lo atrapara apenas avanzado medio metro, yo logre golpear a la bestia que me había mordido y este con el impacto de mi puño me libero, por lo oscuro de la noche pude ver que eran lobos, pero note algo raro en el ambiente y era una peste que podría decir que era el olor de una alcantarilla o una fosa séptica, pude ver a duras penas como uno tenía mi conejo entre las fauces, ya muerto y el otro listo para atacarme otra vez – **ESO ES MIO** – Grite para espantarlos, pero no les importo, la verdad que lidiar con dos perros salvajes o lobos no sería tan complicado, la verdad creo que el hambre me impulsaba más a recuperar mi presa que a pensar en mi situación actual, no sé por qué, pero les gruñí para asustarlos, pero fue peor, cuando me percate escuche el gruñir de otros alrededor y cuando me fije habían otros seis más.

\- " **Esto ya se puso color hormiga."-** Pensé y no valía la pena el conejo, ya que esos ocho lobos me harían su comida, eran demasiados para mí, así que hice lo más lógico, empecé a correr a todo lo que mi lastimado y herido cuerpo me permitiera, - **"Así que patitas para que las quiero"** \- pensé y esas bestias empezaron a seguirme, tan solo habían pasado cinco minutos cuando me resbale y caía sobre el hielo, maldición sin darme cuenta llegue a la orilla de un rio congelado, sentí como el hielo se agrietaba con mi peso pero aun así lo resistía, empecé a gatear para avanzar y lograr cruzar al otro lado, vi como los lobos se detuvieron donde había caído y se percataron que el hielo no resistiría el peso o simplemente tenían miedo al agua, la verdad no me importaba, lo importante era que estaba bien, sano y salvo, me di la vuelta y me pare sobre el hielo con cuidado, pero no me percate que uno de los lobos venía a espaldas mías a emboscarme, se arrojó encima de mí y a duras penas pude poner mi brazo para recibir la mordida de este, su impulso provoco que callera de espaldas y con el peso e impacto de ambos el hielo cedió, cayendo ambos a las gélidas aguas y siendo arrastrados por una turbulenta corriente bajo la capa de hielo, cuando de repente creo que caímos en una cascada igual de congelada, ese lobo no dejaba de afianzarme el brazo, me tenía atrapado y yo no podía ver como liberarme ya que todo era oscuridad, me abrase al cuerpo del lobo y lo que sentí fue antinatural, en lugar de sentir el pelaje húmedo de este y el calor corporal, solo sentía como ramas de árbol o seria que por error me afiance a este y en el agarre de mi cuerpo incluí varias ramas, pero no era hora de admirar al animal que me tenía atrapado de mi brazo así que tome con mi otra mano la mandíbula superior de este y hale con toda mi fuerza y sentí como este se fracturo y me libero de su agarre, pero no deje ir su cuerpo lo tenía agarrado con el mío, en eso sentí como el aire me empezaba a hacer falta, golpeaba el hielo para que este se quebrara y salir a respirar, pero este no cedía, estaba oscuro no podía ver nada, era mi fin, solo moriría ahogado bajo un rio congelado que se supone que no existe, estaba viendo sobre el hielo ya sin poder visualizar nada más que oscuridad, cuando de repente vi una luz, débil y tenue, la vi pasar a unos tres o cuatro metros delante de mí, tome la poca fuerza que tenía y nade hacia ella me encontré con un muro de piedra y el hielo encima de mí, golpeé el hielo para que me escuchara esa silueta que llevaba esa luz y que veía pasar enfrente de mí, pero no me escuchaba, el aire se me había acabado, me estaba ahogando y solo vi como esa luz se alejaba más y más, pero no estaba dispuesto a morir allí, mi salvación se alejaba poco a poco y no sedería por nada, necesitaba una explicación, así que con mis pies desnudos me apoye en el muro y con mi espalda empuje con todas mi fuerzas, ya que si no lo hacía seria mi fin, empecé a empujar más y más hasta que lo sentí, - **CRACKkkkk** – el hielo había cedido y se rompió sobre mi espalda, Salí con mucho esfuerzo y empecé a toser y vomitar agua que había tragado del rio congelado, saque conmigo el cuerpo del lobo inerte, pero con la poca luz que había, vi que solo tenía un montón de ramas afianzado a mi cuerpo, no tenía ningún sentido y no entendía lo que había pasado, pero no era momento de pensar en el lobo.

– **Ayuda** – Grite con lo que pude con mi voz entre ahogada y muy exhausto, pero era demasiado tarde, la luz que llevaba esa persona se había apagado y otra vez estaba en la oscuridad – **AYUDA** – grite otra vez, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna, estaba solo en esa oscuridad otra vez, tenía mucho frio, también sueño, pero si me dormía seria mi fin por la hipotermia que estaba sufriendo, tome las ramas húmedas de lo que había arrastrado conmigo y empecé a agitarlas desesperadamente para que estas se le cayera el agua y se secaran , empecé a palpar el suelo y encontré un par de piedras secas luego las golpeé una contra otra y salió una chispa eso me alegro y empecé a golpearlo sobre el palo que había secado y sobre este un poco de musgo seco, después de varios minutos de varios golpes y destellos de fuego, la rama se prendió, empecé a reír como loco, estaba feliz, ya con luz vi bien lo que había sacado del agua, no eran más que un montón de ramas amontonadas con musgo y enredaderas, eso era bueno me servirían para la fogata y darme calor en ese oscuro y gélido lugar, empecé a ver el lugar y me encontré sobre un camino de piedra sobre el rio congelado, tendría cuidado de no caer otra vez adentro de este, ya que ahora dudo que saldría con vida, me dirigí hacia donde la figura que llevaba la luz desapareció, llevaba la antorcha que había hecho, encontré una escalinata de piedra que subía, empecé a subir varios metros hasta que llegue al final de esta, lo único que encontré fue un camino cerrado, al final de la escalinata solo había un muro de piedra, empecé a gritar – **Hay alguien allí?... Ayúdenme por favor...** – Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, insiste por varios minutos, pero nada, baje la escalinata de piedra y me dirigí por el otro camino, tal vez habría una salida por el otro lado, pero me equivoque, solo había un pedestal de piedra rodeado de agua y sobre este una piel de cocodrilo negra con ojos rojos, algún loco satanista habría hecho todo esto, era de preocuparse, pero la verdad no era el momento, y la verdad ya tenía mucho frio y también hambre, tenía madera para hacerme una fogata y calentar mi desnudo cuerpo, pero para el hambre no tengo nada para calmarlo, tendría que aguantarme mientras buscaba salir de alguna manera.

Después de un par de horas y revisar ese muro varias veces no encontraba nada no había salida alguna y estaba muy furioso por no poder encontrar una salida, la madera se me estaba terminando y el frio me empezaba a calar de nuevo en mi cuerpo, regrese al pedestal, esa piel de cocodrilo me serviría para cubrir mi desnudo cuerpo y así retener el calor, pero esa mierda resulto ser tan dura que no pude romperlo, la fogata estaba en lo último de su llama ardiente, y el único orificio de ese traje de cocodrilo era por el hocicó, para mi extrañeza este resulto ser muy elástico, así que lo abrí con todo e introduje mi cuerpo dentro de este, me quedaba escueto o un poco desajustado y donde estaban las patas y manos estos solo tenían cuatro dedos así que me toco meter el dedo medio y el cuarto dedo en uno solo de las garras del cocodrilo negro, pero lo importante es que estaba tibio ya estando dentro de este, me senté enfrente de la fogata que daba su último calor, luego este se apagó, veía las cenizas como poco a poco se iban apagando y al final la oscuridad volvió, solo escuchaba el rio pasar por bajo el hielo, el hambre aun me mortificaba, pero no había nada para saciarla, estaba atento a toda esa oscuridad, pero no sé porque me sentía muy cansado, tendría que resistir a dormirme, ya que tenía miedo de no despertar, empecé a hacer memorias graciosas de mi vida, pero no sé qué me pasa ya que mi cuerpo lo siento muy pesado y la verdad debo mantenerme despierto y esperar que alguien venga.

.

Se ve como el humano cae rendido en un profundo sueño y empieza a tener pesadillas.

.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo al dar un brinco del susto, pensé que me había quedado dormido, estaba otra vez desnudo dentro de ese lugar eso me desconcertó, pero algo extraño paso, vi como el lugar se ilumino y podía ver cómo era, y este era un enorme domo y yo estaba en el centro y al otro lado veía la escalinata que ya había subido antes, me dirigí a este lugar y subí las escalinatas de piedra de nuevo, pero al llegar donde estaba el muro este tenía una palanca y la hale y vi cómo se abría mostrándome un hermoso bosque lleno de vida, era realmente hermoso y Salí de esa puerta, el sol era cálido y el viento era fresco, camine unos cinco pasos y cerré mis ojos mientras daba un profundo respiro, de repente solo sentí que algo me había agarrado de mi cuerpo, era una especie de garra negra alrededor de mi cintura y era rápidamente arrastrado dentro de la puerta y era devuelto al domo y azotado en el hielo, sentí como mis huesos crujían y mi piel me ardía y me dolía por el impacto, levante la vista aun tirado en el hielo y allí estaba la piel de cocodrilo negra con ojos rojos, pero este estaba parado como un humano, entonces lo único que se me vino a la mente es que era un demonio alado, empecé a incorporarme y gatear sobre el hielo para alejarme de esa cosa, pero no avanzaba nada y esa cosa se me acercaba a paso lento hasta que lo tuve encima de mí y me dio un fuerte pisotón sobre mis costillas y escuche el crujir de mi columna, solo sé que di un grito, pero ese maldito me dio un fuerte golpe sobre mi cabeza y me levanto sujetándome con su garra, lo vi y empezó a hablarme en un idioma que no reconocía, no era español, tampoco inglés, ni era francés, mucho menos japonés, vi cómo me grito frente a mi rostro y vi una sonrisa para empezarme a azotar de un lado a otro, cada golpe me dolía como si un camión me arrollará, después de varios golpes este término y me alzo enfrente de el de nuevo, volvía a hablarme pero no entendía ni una mierda, solo sentí como me tomo de mis hombros y vi como metía mi cabeza dentro de sus fauces llena de colmillos, sentía como era arrastrado dentro de este ser, literalmente me estaba tragando poco a poco de cabeza hasta llegar a los pies tal como si fuera una anaconda, era mi fin, sentía como mi cuerpo se quemaba con los ácidos gástricos y este se derretía provocándome un dolor indescriptible, era mi fin, no sabía qué hacer, simplemente cerré mis ojos y deje que todo continuara, no quería sufrir más, ya era suficiente todo lo que había sufrido y al final no tenía absolutamente nada, pero un recuerdo llego a mí, mi madre ella siempre me animo a luchar a no rendirme y dar lo mejor de mí, siempre me decía que era muy especial y que no importara lo que otras personas dijeran, que siempre luchara por mí, que nunca me rindiera y que eso me daría las suficientes fuerzas adelante y así fue.

Se ve como el demonio negro de ojos rojos cae postrado en el suelo y empieza a retorcerse del dolor de estómago y de entre sus entrañas se ve salir al humano cubierto de sangre y viseras, dejando un demonio muy molesto, este lo señala y dice unas frases en un idioma inentendible y sosteniendo con una de sus garras sus entrañas y regresándolas a su interior, se prepara y vuela al humano, este lo recibe tomándolo del cuello y con la ayuda de su peso y el impulso lo estrellá contra el suelo, el demonio lo agarra con su cola del cuello y lo alza al cielo para azotarlo de nuevo al humano al suelo para después levantarlo con todas sus fuerzas y arrojarlo al cielo del domo y este se estrellase en el para luego caer al suelo, el demonio lo agarra y lo arrastra contra el suelo hasta llegar al centro del domo donde está el pedestal de piedra y lo contramina en este provocando que el humano escupa sangre con el impacto, el demonio lo mira y vuelve a hablarle en su lenguaje, el humano lo maldice y le escupe en el rostro empezando a golpearlo en el brazo para que lo suelte, el demonio se suelta las entrañas y empieza a golpear el rostro del humano hasta casi deformarlo, pero aún con vida este logra darle una patada en sus entrañas salidas y el demonio da un grito de dolor, muy molesto lanza un golpe fulminante y cortante con su garra al humano justo lo introduce en el pecho de este y acertarle al corazón, este solo se queda inmóvil ya terminado y el demonio solo mira que este humano ya no hacia movimiento alguno y el demonio solo sonríe y se vuelve un líquido negro que cae sobre el cuerpo inerte del humano y sobre este se vuelve a formar el demonio negro de ojos rojos recostado, ya finalizada su regeneración este se levanta alza sus alas y da un rugido de victoria alzando sus alas, pero es interrumpido ya que este cae hincado de nuevo, con la vista desorientada y sudando a mas no poder, aun hincado en el suelo da un fuerte rugido extendiendo sus alas negras y empieza a desquebrajarse su figura y estallar en miles de pedazos, mostrando al humano gritando a todo pulmón – **No te lo permitiré maldito demonio** – para luego el humano caer al suelo con la respiración fuerte y recuperando el aliento, levantar la mano y señalar al cielo con el dedo medio de su mano – **Púdrete demonio de mierda** – luego el humano se levanta y se dirige a la salida donde ve el hermoso bosque muy lleno de vida y esté muy contento del salir de ese lugar, pero escucha el fuerte rugido del demonio tras de él, este voltea y ve como este viene alzando su garra en forma de ataque en corte horizontal, el humano a duras penas lo esquiva adelantándose al corte y quedando frente a frente al demonio y con todas sus fuerzas le lanza un fuerte uppercat en la mandíbula al rostro de este demonio el cual se deforma – **Muérete maldito** -

 **-Crackkk** – Se escuchó el fuerte golpe y crujir de huesos de una mano para después escuchar un gran grito de dolor por parte del humano, - **Aaaaahhhhhh!... Maldición, eso me dolió** – Decía el humano mientras se soplaba la mano cubierta por la piel de cocodrilo negra la cual le pulsaba como si fuera una mano caricaturizada que se hinchaba y deshinchaba en un color rojo fluorescente mientras que un par de lágrimas le salían de sus ojos y soplaba a su adolorida mano – **Afiuuu… Afiuuuu… Duele, Duele… Afiuuu… Afiuuuu…** – ya una vez calmado el dolor de mi mano me levante del suelo aún estaba en el domo, pero extrañamente estaba más visible como si una ligera luz existiera en el lugar, empecé a caminar hacia las escalinatas de piedra y comencé a subir estas de nuevo llegando al muro de piedra y como en mi pesadilla la vi esa pequeña palanca que vi en mis sueños la hale y este muro se abrió delante de mí, al igual que en ese sueño extraño que había tenido, pero lo que había detrás de ese muro no era más que una especie de sótano donde vi que habían cárceles, solo que estas estaban vacías, pareciese que estaba dentro de una prisión abandonada así que continúe mi camino cuando visualice unas gradas de piedra y llegue a lo que pareciese una salida y subí mas llegando a un tipo jardín cubierto de nieve y con cuatro muros altos de piedra, alcance a ver la luz del día que aún era opacada por el denso cielo cubierto por nubes grisáceas y el caer de finos copos de nieve, aun me extrañaba esta situación, pero había salido de ese domo subterráneo que me aterraba ya que no vislumbraba ninguna salida, visualice otra puerta al otro lado del jardín cubierto por nieve y me dirigí a este, la abrí y lo que encontré fue un pasillo adornado con armaduras de caballos enanos y también manteles tapizados por con figuras de caballos, - " **En serio?.** " – era algo extraño y pareciese que el dueño de este lugar era un amante de los equinos, pero el lugar pareciese abandonado, habían telarañas por doquier al igual que mucho polvo en todos lados junto con algunos lugares donde la nieve entraba, también vegetación seca y algunos insectos, decidí explorar el lugar, después de varias horas encontré una biblioteca abandonada, tome un libro y al abrirlo para leerlo me encontré con unos extraños garabatos que no entendía ni una mierda, tome otro libro e igual me encontré con más garabatos inentendibles y así paso con otros veinte libros más que encontré de otras libreras, en algunos encontré unos dibujos, pero eran de seres que solo recordaba de la mitología antigua entre ellos dragones, unicornio, Pegasos, quimeras e hidras y otras especies que ni siquiera existían en la actualidad y otros nuevos para mí como un caballo con cuerno y alas y otro que pareciese un insecto equino y otras que no distinguía, pero solo los dibujos de esos libros antiguos no me servirían de nada, pareciesen cuentos de hadas para niños pequeños ósea malditos cuentos infantiles, deje los libros en su lugar y me dirigí a las afueras del lugar, me encontré con una gran barranca y un puente de madera colgante muy antiguo, en serio odio las alturas me aterran y los puentes colgantes no son la cosa más linda del mundo XP, así que ni modo empecé a cruzar ese puente aferrándome hasta mas no poder de las sogas y mirando al cielo, pero como la curiosidad mato al gato tuve que mirar al fondo de la barranca y me dio un mareo del carajo, así que instintivamente me hinque a medio cruzar ese estúpido puente colgante y lo continúe gateando ya que sentía que una de esas tablas se rompía y me caía al fondo de ese barranco, pareciese que era el puente colgante más largo de la historia ya que no llegaba al final de este y la vista me engañaba al ver como el otro extremo se alejaba más y más, pero al final logre pasar, en serio me sentí muy aliviado de cruzar ese puente de la muerte que hasta bese el maldito suelo cubierto de nieve un par de veces, me aleje rápidamente de la orilla de ese barranco ya que lo veía enfrente de mí y entonces me pare de nuevo y fue cuando lo vi mejor eran las ruinas de un enorme castillo y estaba rodeado de un oscuro bosque cubierto de nieve, decidí explorar e ir en línea recta para salir de ese oscuro bosque y ya que si no encontraba nada regresaría a ese castillo en ruinas y lo haría mi hogar temporal, así que empecé mi caminata sobre ese bosque cubierto de nieve, pero extrañamente no tenía frio al parecer el traje de piel de cocodrilo me mantenía tibio, pero sí que tenía un hambre del carajo - **Grrrrrooouurrr.** – mi estómago me exigía alimentos y mi mente no me ayudaba ya que solo imaginaba exquisitos platillos.

Después de más de unas tres o cuatro horas de camino entre ese espeso bosque, creo yo que ese era el tiempo que había pasado caminando y al fin logre encontrar la salida del bosque, visualice las montañas y lo que más me sorprendió fue ver una estructura a lo alto de una montaña, en serio esa construcción desafiaba toda ley natural y física que yo me recordara y que no se viniera para abajo según las leyes de la gravedad conocidas por el hombre, pero deje de ponerle atención a ese lugar y seguí visualizando el lugar después alcance a ver lo que pareciese un pequeño pueblo.

– " **Aleluya al fin, Civilización"** – Pensé, lo bueno que empezaba a oscurecer y había llegado justo a tiempo, así que pediría ayuda y algo para comer, empecé a correr y cuando atravesaba un puente sobre un rio, me tope enfrente de mi con dos caballos pequeños y coloridos y con ropa de invierno, como de una estatura de 90 a un metro de altura, ya que me llegaban a la cintura calculando yo, claro está solo me miraron y de repente empezaron a gritar en ese lenguaje de nuevo extraño e inentendible que había escuchado en mis sueños y se fueron corriendo a todo galope, " **En serio, esto cada vez se ponía más inentendible para mi persona.** " – entonces vi enfrente a unos escasos metros una cabaña echa de paja y adobe, me acerque y mire a través de una ventana y vi dentro de esta había un espejo, pero mi sorpresa fue ver también como habían cuatro caballitos coloridos y pequeños dentro de esta, uno era más alto como de un metro con diez centímetros, la otra de los mismos noventa a un metro de altura y dos más pequeños como de medio metro ambos, pero lo que me sorprendió fueron sus cuernos – **"En serio?!...** – Porque carajos tienen cuernos, acaso son unicornios, pero estos no existen, imposible, no existen, pero enfrente de mi habían cuatro unicornios, luego mire al espejo que visualizaba la ventana donde yo estaba y allí fue cuando lo vi, era ese Demonio negro de ojos rojos, me sobresalte, pero allí fue donde me di cuenta que era yo, pero cuando intente descubrir mi rostro al quitarme la piel de cocodrilo, no pude, esta se había pegado a mi cuerpo, no solo se había pegado a mi cuerpo si no que me había convertido en esa creatura, empecé a caminar en retroceso y me caí de espaldas, no entendía nada, examine cada parte de mi cuerpo y este había dejado de ser mío y se había transformado en ese demonio, vi mi alas y veía como podía moverlas, mis garras en lugar de tener cinco dedos ahora tenía cuatro garras en cada mano y pies, veía y examinaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y aquella piel toda escueta que cubría mi cuerpo humano ahora era esa cosa, esa bestia en su cuerpo perfecto, no entendía, la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas y solo caí de espaldas y todo se oscureció.

De repente solo sentí unos piquetes en mi rostro y abrí mis ojos, descubrí a los dos caballitos pequeños picándome con un par de palos como si yo fuera un animal muerto, me senté de un solo y tome los dos palos – **Déjenme de estar picando con esos palos, es muy molesto.** \- Dije y gritaron al unísono y vi como los otros dos caballitos más grandes aparecieron y empezaron a tirarme, palos y piedras y nieve incluida diciéndome cosas que otra vez no entendía, realmente no entendía su dialecto, y lo otro que no entendía es que ellos realmente hablaban y era algo realmente imposible de aceptar, solo me pare rápidamente y me eche a correr hasta cruzar el puente y esconderme bajo este, después de varios minutos de estar oculto de debajo del puente me baje al riachuelo que corría debajo de este, estaba congelado, rompí el hielo de un golpe y vi el agua correr bajo el hielo, tome un poco de agua para saciar mi sed y luego vi mi reflejo, allí estaba esa cosa qué no era yo, no entendía, acaso este era mi castigo por ofender al todo poderoso, convertirme en un monstruo o una especie de demonio, entonces la idea más loca vino a mi mente, - " **Acaso yo… me morí… fui… fui asesinado y… y mi alma fue enviada a otra vida donde tome esta forma… la forma de un monstruo o un demonio… donde todos me temerían por mi apariencia… acaso este es mi… mi infierno?** "- Eran tantas preguntas que tenía en mi cabeza, pero no había respuesta a ninguna de ellas así que solo me pare y como si por instinto sentí como las alas de mi espalda se alzaban apretaba con mucha fuerza mis puños y gritaba a todo pulmón – **NO ES JUSTO -**.

.

Fin del capítulo.

.

Ahora como todos se habrán dado cuenta esta es otra típica historia de un humano en Equestria, si ya lo sé, sé que el tema está muy trillado, pero solo que esta historia se desarrolla varios años antes de la llegada de Twilight y spike a Ponyville y además no es un brony, este desconoce totalmente la serie y no tiene noción de los acontecimientos que se desarrollaran en los cuales tendrá una pequeña participación solo que de trasfondo y no como parte de ella o tal vez una que otra ocasión sea parte de alguna aventura.

Allí también me van a disculpar en este capítulo ya que se volvió más largo de lo esperado y decidí finalizarlo en este punto, tenía planes más largos para este capítulo como la aparición de una pony muy querida de mi parte y que será parte fundamental de esta historia y también la aparición de Celestia, tal vez y si no se vuelve muy largo el capítulo incluiré a un par de ponies ya conocidas por el fandom, pero no les dire quienes son (Muajajajajajjaja – Risa diabólica-) no se los diré, pero decidí dejarlo para el siguiente capítulo, así que espero les agrade el suspenso y esperar para leer que es lo que pasara en el siguiente capítulo, y como verán en este capítulo la pesadilla de Celestia acaba de volverse realidad – Muajajajajjajaja – Otra risa diabólica.

En el próximo capítulo – Una pequeña alegría – Creo que ese será el nombre si es que no le cambio el nombre al final XD .

.

.


	3. Cap 3 - Una Pequeña Alegría

.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Laurent Faust y a los avariciosos de Hasbro XD – La siguiente historia de Fanfic la he creado con el objetivo de entretenerme a mí y compartirla con ustedes los lectores para su entretención tanto de ustedes como mía :D . Que lo disfruten - :D

 **.**

Hola amigos lectores, quiero aclarar primero que la forma de escribir mía es diferente a la de otros escritores, recuerden todos tenemos nuestro estilo, por ejemplo en mi caso los **Diálogos y pensamientos están escritos en negrita** y los sucesos y entornos están escritos con letra normal, la razón de no utilizar diferentes estilos de letras y/o escritura es porque se me dificulta mucho el diferenciarlas ( Se escuchan carcajadas al fondo ) Si, si lo acepto soy un poco tonto en ese caso y les confieso que desde pequeño he tenido muchos problemas con las áreas de letras y escritura en la escuela, siempre sacaba malas notas en esas áreas DX.

 **.**

Respondiendo a los reviews y comentarios:

Para Comet Galaxy : Es bueno leerte de nuevo amigo y que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, te seré sincero y es que me gusta dar sorpresas en mis historias, no por gusto pongo algunas cosas enigmáticas dentro de cada capítulo y si lo has notado hay inquietudes y enigmas que si no estás muy atento pasan desapercibidas y que son cruciales ya que afectaran mucho más adelante en el transcurso de la historia, y tienes razón es un humano el que ha llegado a Equestria, pero este ha dejado de serlo y se ha transformado en lo que él considera un demonio, con respecto a cómo reaccionara Celestia cuando lo vea, eso lo podrás leer en este capítulo XD.

Con respecto al shipping yuri no tengo nada planeado, pero ya veremos más adelante conforme se desarrolle la historia y veremos con quien se da el shipping XD pero tengo planeado que el humano se encariñe con una pony en especial y agarre un grado de apatía con otra que ya de por si me cae mal.

.

Bueno aquí termino respondiendo a todos los Reviews y comentarios, así que espero sus comentarios a los que no opinan para que lo hagan, así que pasemos a lo principal que es el siguiente capítulo.

.

 **\- Premoniciones Peligrosas.** –

 **.**

 **Capítulo Tercero – Una pequeña alegría.**

 **.**

Ya había anochecido aunque no se viera el cielo por lo denso de las nubes y el caer de la nieve, era algo notorio la oscuridad que yacía a plena vista, lo peor era el hambre que tenía el cual era cada vez era mayor y el rugir de mis tripas delataba a todo mundo el lugar donde yo me ocultaba y como no iba a serlo si desde hacía dos días que no comía nada y la dieta de solo agua no resulta muy efectiva que digamos, pero por buena fortuna mía los rugidos de mi estómago no eran escuchados por nadie ya que los alrededores estaban desolados, pero si me fijaba en las lejanías de los hogares de esos caballitos coloridos, podía ver que dentro de ellas había luz, calor y comida mucha comida y más comida rica y caliente – " **Grrroaarrrr** " – el rugir de mi estómago cada vez era más fuerte, el hambre cada vez era más notoria y la comida era algo de lo que yo carecía en ese momento y pensar en ello no me ayudaba ni mierda, realmente el hambre empezaba a hacerse más severo e insaciable, decidí mejor salir de mi escondite y aventurarme en la oscuridad de la noche en la búsqueda de alimento alguno, al pasar observando entre las casas de adobe y paja, observaba entre las ventanas los diferentes alimentos que estos degustaban, entre ellos la mayoría eran pasto o heno y yo en mi mente pensaba en una única palabra – " **Wacala pasto y heno** " – lo mío no era eso y en otros verduras y frutas con algunas de esas podría apaciguar mi hambre, - **"Que tristeza la mía."** -, como mi mente imaginaba el comer un delicioso filete de carne asado, corazón asado, costillas asadas y otros platos cárnicos que lo que más hacían es que me habrían más el apetito a tal punto de que se me hacía agua la boca por el solo pensar en ellos.

Así fue como recorría varias casas y buscaba en las afueras de las mismas entre los contenedores de basura de estas alimento alguno, pero para mí desgracia pareciera que estos animales de mierda no desperdiciaban alimento alguno ya que solo encontraba solo cascaras y nada de alimento, después de varios intentos infructuosos en la búsqueda de alimentos pude llegar a una intersección de una calle, comencé a sentir el olor de pan horneado, exquisito y suculento pan de granos y semillas con ese dulce olor a melaza y un toque familiar a queso que siempre me encantaba el comprar en el supermercado cuando este recién salía del horno y llevarlo a mi casa, vi el lugar de donde venía ese exquisito olor, pareciese que la casa era hecha de dulce y asemejando un enorme y gigantesco pastel de tres pisos con sus respectivos adornos pasteleros de entre botonetas de sabores y malvaviscos en ese momento solo recordé el cuento infantil de Hanssel y Grettel, solo faltaba que apareciera abriendo la puerta la Puta de la bruja que sería la dueña del lugar, pero por suerte para mi pareciese que no había nadie cerca, mire por entre los vitrales del lugar y me encontré con vitrinas conteniendo diferentes postres haciéndome entender que era una pastelería con sus mesas para los comensales dentro de él, pareciese que estaba cerrado al estar las luces apagadas para fortuna mía, continúe caminando alrededor y encontré el callejón tras este, estaban los contenedores de basura del lugar y dentro observé que estaban con envoltorio de diferentes harinas, hubiera entendido de que sería si entendiera otra vez ese lenguaje en los sacos escritos, por fortuna visualice un dibujo de una planta de centeno, otra de maíz y por ende entendí que eran sacos de harina, así que por deducción supuse que eso eran y empecé una búsqueda entre la basura por algo de comer pero para mala suerte no había nada que me satisficiera a excepción de un par de rebanadas de orilla de pan de caja muy pequeñas para ser consideradas como tales y un puñado de migas las cuales sin dudar las comí de un bocado, pero no eran nada más que el rellenar de un par de muelas para mí, continúe rodeando el lugar y fue cuando lo vi, ese exquisito pan baguette de semillas dulces, granola y melaza con un exquisito toque a queso, este estaba caliente ya que se sentía y claro por el humito que de este salía, estaba colocado en la orilla de la ventana para que se enfriase, me acerque y lo vi frente a mí, lo olí por un momento y era realmente exquisito ese olor a recién horneado que por breves momentos me perdí en su peculiar olor, hasta que – **PAMM! -** me hicieron aterrizar de un fuerte golpe dado con un rodillo de madera utilizado para amasar masa y el que me lanzaron y que yo recibí de lleno en mi frente y cayendo de yo de espaldas sobre la nieve que cubría la calle, esto me asusto y me levante lo más rápido posible y salí corriendo mientras que veía como de reojo otro caballito colorido me gritaba frases que no comprendía y me lanzaba cosas con sus "Pezuñas" incluyendo el baguette recién horneado que me dio de lleno en la cabeza y el cual cayó al suelo y se salió de su molde y quedo sobre el frio y sucio suelo, pero en serio el ser atacado por un caballito es ilógico y esto cada vez me mortificaba más, me escondí en una esquina fuera del alcance de esa loca equina y observe como otro se le acercó, pareciese que estaban hablando mientras este le daba un abrazo y el otro se calmase, vi que se retiraron de la ventana.

.

Punto de vista de los Señores Cake.

.

Señor Cake.

Mi esposa estaba preparando la mesa para que cenáramos después de un día muy ajetreado, ya habíamos cerrado el Sugar Cube Corner hacia una hora atrás y ella decidió prepararnos un exquisito baguette de semillas, granola y melaza con un pequeño toque de queso, ese era su plato favorito, yo me dedique a sacar los platos de la alacena y los estaba colocando en la mesa cuando empecé a escuchar gritar a mi esposa un montón de groserías, rápidamente galope hasta donde estaba ella y la vi arrojando varios utensilios de cocina por la ventana entre estos incluidos el molde donde estaba nuestra cena " T_T " me acerque rápidamente a ella, la agarre y le pregunte.

- **Cariñó que te pasa?**.-

- **Un dragón!, un dragón intento robarse nuestro baguette.** –

- **El que arrojaste por la ventana?.** \- Le respondí yo con cara de " **En serio?.** "

- **Queeeee!?...** – Me respondió ella y corrió a la ventana, miro por todos lados buscando al dragón, pero no lo vio, después busco el baguette y lo encontró tirado en la calle – **Hay no!, se arruino nuestra cena por ese estúpido dragón.** \- replico ella.

- **Vamos mi bomboncito, salgamos y recojamos todo lo que tiraste por la ventana.** -Respondí yo.

- **Ok, pero y si aún esta ese dragón ladrón.** – Me decía mi esposa.

- **Con todos los utensilios de cocina que le arrojaste, me sorprendería que aun estuviera cerca, debió salir huyendo a todo lo que sus patas le daban.** – Respondí yo tratando de calmarla.

Y así fue como ambos salimos y comenzamos a recoger todo lo que mi histérica mujer había lanzado a la calle y lo metimos de regreso a nuestro hogar, nos tocó hacerlo en dos salidas, en la primer salida casi recogimos todos los utensilios de cocina aunque no todo y en la segunda salida terminamos de tomar lo último que era el molde de baguette y allí estaba ese exquisito Baguette que estaba arruinado por la suciedad de la calle, mi esposa estaba triste ya que le había puesto énfasis y cariño en prepararlo, así que me acerque a ella para consolarla.

- **Ese estúpido dragón arruino nuestra cena!** – Recriminaba mi esposa con un poco de enojo y tristeza.

- **Vamos bomboncito, podemos hacer otro juntos.** \- Confirmaba yo a ella.

- **Pero cariño, tardaremos una hora.** – Me respondió algo decepcionada.

- **Pues a mí no me importa tardar tanto en la espera si lo hago contigo!.** \- y le di una media mordida a su oreja y le acariciaba la mejilla.

- **Hoooo!... Cariñó… andas de coqueto?.** \- Me respondió ella con una sonrisa y una mirada sensual.

- **Siempre, mi bomboncito de chocolate batido.** \- y así fue como nos regresábamos a nuestro hogar y tirábamos el baguette arruinado en el contenedor de basura.

.

Punto de vista del humano.

.

Estaba escondido entre las sombras y observaba como ese par de equinos enanos recogían todos los utensilios de cocina en la primer salida, intente recoger el baguette cuando entraron en el local, pero me detuve abruptamente cuando vi que regresaban y me escondí rápidamente al verlos que regresaban de nuevo y observe como recogían lo último, entre lo que estaba ese delicioso baguette, que tristeza mi comida se iba de entre mis manos y mis tripas se enojaban rugiendo a mas no poder y yo apretando mi estómago con fuerza para evitar que se escuchara y delatara mi presencia, vi como el caballito más alto se le acercó al otro y hablaban ese dialecto incomprensible para mí, vi como sostenían ese baguette y después el más grande le daba una mordida en la oreja al otro!?, - " **Pero que rayos!?."** \- Por lo que a mi vista pareciese habría apareo de ambos en ese lugar, pero por fortuna no paso eso y luego vi que tomaron camino a su negocio dejando en el camino el baguette en la basura y retirándose a su hogar, ese fue el momento justo para mí, me acerque al basurero y recogí el baguette sucio, aún estaba caliente, pero muy sucio también, yo solo lo empecé a limpiar y de repente fui sorprendido por un fuerte quejido femenino que alcance a escuchar y que provenía de dentro, la curiosidad me invadió y me acerque a la ventana y si allí estaban los dos en la cocina, la equina más pequeña estaba amasando la masa con su rodillo de madera que me estrello en la frente hacía pocos momentos y observe que lo estaba utilizando para hacer un nuevo baguette y el otro equino más alto le ayudaba y estaba detrás de ella mientras le besaba el cuello y los dos románticamente amasaban la masa y era algo lindo, muy romántico, pero incómodo a la vez, ya que empecé a observar como este empezaba a montar a la equina más pequeña mientras esta comenzaba a gemir más seguido y allí fue que mejor decidí retirarme rápidamente de ese lugar ya que la culpa me invadió y me sentí como un mirón pervertido viendo a una pareja en un momento íntimo y yo como metido en lo que no debía ver, creo que la pena me hizo correr como tres, cuatro o cinco cuadras y con un hervor que sentía en el rostro, lo más seguro que tendría el rostro rojo de lo muy apenado que estaba y al fin encontré un callejón donde esconderme de la vista de estas creaturas y de mi bochornosa situación, di unos respiros para que ese sentimiento de culpa se fuera y la incómoda escena se fuera de mi mente y me senté en el suelo, miraba ese delicioso baguette y saboreando el momento ya que era la hora de comer y estaba a punto de darle la primer mordida, cuando de repente.

 **Klank…** \- Un basurero caía al suelo dentro de ese callejón y de su interior salía todo su contenido siendo desperdigado por el suelo, yo solo me le quede viendo esperando atento a que algún mapache saliera de este, pero que sorpresa al ver que de un lado de esta salía una de esos animalitos o caballito colorido, pero este era más pequeño de lo normal de los que había visto con anterioridad, su color era anaranjada y su cola y melena era de color magenta, me quede quieto viéndola y por lo visto no se había percatado de mi presencia, observe como buscaba entre la basura y encontraba un corazón de manzana con un poco de comida y ya iba a comerlo cuando me vio y la mire a sus ojos color violeta, esta dio un grito y salió a todo galope al final del corto callejón que a lo mucho solo eran tres metros de distancia mía y pareciese que estaba llorando e intentaba saltar ese alto muro y allí lo note, tenía alas y que se mantenía en el aire por un segundo solo para volver a caer al suelo y volver a saltar para intentar agarrar vuelo pero infructuosamente, por lo visto además de unicornios también existen los pegasos, cada vez este lugar me daba mayores sorpresas.

.

Punto de vista de Celestia.

.

Estaba caminando por las calles de un pueblo cercano en esta oscura noche solo siendo interrumpida por las luces que escapaban de entre las ventanas de los hogares de mis queridos ponies, quienes degustaban sus alimentos en familia y se resguardaban del frio de la noche dentro de sus cálidos hogares, estaba inquieta y estresada por todos los deberes del reino por lo que decidí salir del castillo, sentía un presentimiento que no me dejaba pensar y había decidido salir a ver a los alrededores y tomar un poco de aire fresco y fue cuando lo escuche, un grito desesperado de ayuda de una infante.

- **Ayuda!** –

Escuche ese grito de ayuda, débil y con mucho miedo, mi corazón se sobresaltó por la desesperación y empecé a galopar entre las calles y a gritar – **Donde estas pequeña?** – en espera que volviera a escuchar a la pequeña pony.

- **Ayuda!** . -

Otra vez la escuche más fuerte y también más cerca.

- **Dime donde estas pequeñita?** \- Volví a gritar esperando con muchas ansias su respuestas.

- **Aquí.** \- Fue cuando lo escuche, el grito provenía de un callejón cercano, galope a más no poder y con el corazón a latir a mil por hora y casi sentir un fuerte dolor en mi pecho por el palpitar de este y al fin había llegado a ese callejón sin salida y me detuve de golpe.

Era… era él… Dark soul, lo… lo tenía frente a mí, él no se había percatado de mi presencia ya que estaba de espalda, yo estaba impactada, desconcertada y sin pensarlo había retrocedido un par de pasos alejándome de el por el miedo que tenía y fue cuando lo escuche – **Crack…** **Crunch… Grumble… Grumble…** \- Escuche como el masticaba algo y fue cuando lo vi… vi como un montón de entrañas cubiertas de sangre caían enfrente de él a sus pies.

- **Imposible!** – Fue todo lo que pude decir y fue cuando él se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se volteara a verme y pude ver lo que tenía entre sus garras, era el cuerpo mutilado de una infante, era su parte inferior cubierta de sangre en la cual una de sus patas traseras tintineaba por puro acto nervioso y donde debería estar su cabeza, pecho y patas delanteras solo había un espacio vació donde vislumbre parte de sus entrañas que aún se mantenían colgando, no sé qué me paso, pero estaba petrificada por tal abominación hecha contra una pequeña cuyo futuro había sido arrancado de golpe, quería atacarlo y acabar con ese maldito por el hecho de haber acabado con una de las preciosas vidas de mis más pequeñas ponies, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, vi como llevaba el resto del cuerpo de la pequeña y lo metía en sus fauces y la masticaba, escuche el crujir de los huesos y carne de la pony asesinada, también vi como los hilos de sangre salían de dentro de sus fauces y caían al suelo, me maldije a mí misma por mi propia cobardía y no poder moverme y allí fue cuando sentí como un impulso de furia y rabia inundaba mi ser, - **MALDITO ASESINO** – Grite con todo mi ser y me arroje contra él, pero no sé qué fue lo que paso y solo sentí como su garra se contraminaba en mi rostro y me lanzaba de espalda y remataba con una fuerza descomunal mi cabeza contra el suelo, - **Crack!.** \- solo sentí un fuerte dolor en el cuello con el impacto en el suelo y de allí ya no sentía mi cuerpo, quería moverme y no podía, lo único que podía hacer era observar a ese maldito asesino, entonces vi como Dark Soul se me acercaba a mi rostro y me respiraba encima – **Maldito monstruo** \- alcance a decirle y fue cuando él me lanzo una mordida contra mi rostro y sentía como incrustaba sus filosos dientes entre mi mejilla y parte de mi rostro y cerraba su hocico y comenzaba a halar de el con sus mandíbulas, solo pude sentir un dolor inmenso y como poco a poco se desprendía gran parte de mi piel y carne de mi cara entre sus fauces y sintiendo como eran arrancados dejando a la vista lo que sería el hueso desnudo de mi cráneo, yo… yo lo único que pude dar fue un fuerte grito de agónico dolor y desesperación…

 **-¡Aaaaahhhggggggg!** – Se escuchó el fuerte grito de la Princesa del sol en la habitación real, los Unicornios guardianes volvieron a entrar de golpe como la noche anterior y arremetieron contra las puertas de su habitación y otra vez buscando algún intruso que estuviera atacando a su Regente, pero al igual que la noche anterior no había nada ni nadie, solo estaba la Princesa Celestia otra vez sumamente exaltada, sudando frio, con la respiración agitada y los ojos perlados en continuas lágrimas que descendían sin cesar por sus blancas mejillas de nuevo, el General Brave Rock se le acercó y le pregunto al igual que la noche anterior **– Princesa se encuentra bien?** – mientras que los demás unicornios guardianes veían alrededor en busca de algún enemigo presente al igual que la noche anterior.

Celestia solo miraba a su alrededor, se percató que solo había sido otra terrible pesadilla, pero por que tenía que ser con el - " **Por qué tenía que ser el, acaso habrá sido otra premonición o solo otra horrible pesadilla** " – Pensó ella, miró el reloj que tenía en la mesa de estudio y vio la hora, casi apenas eran las ocho de la noche, luego se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida examinando varios decretos reales en su mesa de estudio, todo esto debido a que no había descansado desde la madrugada de ese día en que había ido al bosque Everfree y fue cuando se percató que varios de los pergaminos reales se habían manchado con las babas de ella y otros con sus lágrimas que cayeron en varios pergaminos muy importantes, miro a todos sus soldados solares un poco apenada.

- **Princesa, Quiere que reúna tropas para alguna misión?**.- Pregunto el General Brave Rock.

Celestia negó moviendo la cabeza y fue cuando lo sintió, ese fuerte dolor de cuello, se había quedado dormida y con una mala posición lo que le provocó una fuerte Torticolis.

- **No será necesario general Brave Rock, solo hágame el favor de llamar al médico y al quiropráctico, ya que tengo lastimado los músculos de mi cuello por la mala posición en la que me quede dormida.** \- Menciono Celestia sobándose el cuello con su casco.

- **Entendido princesa!.** \- Afirmo Brave Rock, retirando a las tropas y quedándose el de último.

- **Espere General!.** \- Llamo Celestia a este.

- **Si su majestad?.** – Pregunto el Unicornio.

- **General, quiero que me investigue todos los Decesos recientes en los diferentes pueblos de Equestria en las últimas dos semanas y me informe si entre ellos existe la desaparición de un potrillo, con las siguientes características que son pelaje anaranjado con melena y crin magenta.** – Detallo Celestia mientras se dirigía a su cama para reposar.

- **De que especie la buscamos princesa?.** \- Pregunto Brave Rock.

Celestia solo hizo memoria y recordó que en su pesadilla solo vio la parte inferior de la potrilla o potrillo – **No importa ya sea Terrestre, unicornio o pegaso, también no importa si es hembra o macho quiero que me investiguen y me informen lo más pronto posible.** \- Ordeno la regente del sol.

- **Entendido.** \- Confirmo el General retirándose de inmediato.

Celestia solo se recostó con mucho esfuerzo, poso su cabeza sobre la almohada y solo suspiro deseando que toda esa terrible pesadilla solo fuera eso una simple pesadilla, mientras cerraba sus ojos, se calmaba y trataba de relajarse del fuerte dolor que sentía en el cuello.

.

De vuelta con el humano.

.

Y allí estaba yo, observando a ese pegaso llorar y hablar en ese extraño dialecto, decidí solo ignorarlo y quedarme sentado ya que después de cinco minutos de sus lloriqueos comprendí que nadie vendría en su auxilio, no sé pero al ver de reojo observe que de entre la basura, habían unos tomates, pepinillos, nabos, cebolla, y otras legumbres, varias estaban arruinadas, pero entre estas habían partes que aun servían así que agarre las que servían y me prepare un submarino vegetariano, ni modo que más podía hacer yo, ya que agregarle carne de equino ni de broma, asco y más asco el solo pensarlo, jamás en mi vida había comido carne de equino y no empezaría hoy, por más hambre que tuviera, si ni siquiera cuando estuve en mi vida anterior comí carne de caballo, tampoco lo haría ahora, fue cuando lo note, ese pequeño pegaso se me quedaba viendo con la vista pegaba en mi submarino y babeando a mas no poder mientras saboreaba con la lengua.

- **Alto allí, ni lo pienses pequeñajo de mierda, esto es mío.** – Dije mirando seriamente al pegaso y le daba la primer mordida a mi submarino, estaba riquísimo, más con el hambre que tenía, pero había algo que me molestaba y era la vista que la pequeña tenía sobre mi submarino, me volteé y le di otra mordida, la muy condenada se dio la vuelta y me continuo mirando – **Deja de mirar mi comida** – Tome a la pequeña de su cola y la puse atrás de mí, y le di otra mordida a mi submarino y la sentí de nuevo, la muy cabroncita se me había subido en mis piernas que tenía cruzadas y parándose intentaba alcanzar con sus pezuñas delanteras mi submarino, cuando la vi solo me recordé de mi gatilla, que cuando estaba yo comiendo esta se me sentaba a la par y poco a poco se me subía encima con tal de que le diera un pedazo de comida de lo que estaba comiendo.

La verdad que esos recuerdos me dolieron en el alma y sentí como mis ojos se me humedecieron por solo recordar esos momentos de mi vida, y después el solo recordar cómo de un momento a otro había perdido todo y que solo mis recuerdos era lo único que conservaba.

- **Ya… ya estuvo bueno.** – Baje a la Pegaso y la puso enfrente de mí y le di lo que quedaba de mi submarino, que sería como una tercera parte, a la pequeña le brillaron los ojos y sonrió, en serio sonrió para sorpresa mía y solo observe como se atipujaba con el pedazo de submarino y lo devoraba como si no hubiera comido en dias, después aterrizo de nuevo en la realidad y se espantó de nuevo al verme y recordarme, corrió al fondo del callejón y se escondió dentro de una caja de cartón de mediana altura y la cerro, yo solo la observe y ya no le di importancia, estaba cansado y solo quería descansar un rato, cerré los ojos y creo que me quede dormido.

.

Punto de vista de la pequeña pegaso.

.

Tenía mucho miedo de ese terrorífico dragón, pensé que me comería, llamaba a mi mami, pero no respondía, llamaba a cualquier pony por ayuda, pero igual era ya que no había respuesta alguna, después de un tiempo vi como el dragón agarraba varias legumbres de la basura y se hacía un delicioso pan con verduras, no sé qué paso pero tenía mucha hambre y cuando vine a sentir, estaba comiendo ese rico pan y continúe hasta terminármelo, de allí me recordé del dragón y corrí al fondo del callejón muy asustada y me escondí dentro de una caja de cartón y a escondidas lo vigilaba, luego vi que se apoyó en el muro con la vista en el cielo cerró los ojos y así se quedó por un tiempo.

Me desperté de un susto al ver que me había quedado dormida y busque a el dragón, allí estaba aún, pareciese que estaba dormido así que decidí salir y escapar y mientras pasaba por encima de él fue que pude verlo más de cerca, fue cuando lo vi le había caído nieve encima y me acerque a su rostro ya que note un camino húmedo que salían de sus ojos cerrados y que recorrían su cara por lo visto estaba triste, no sé porque pero también me puse triste y lo mire – **Acaso tu mami te dejo también?** –Dije – **No llores a mí también me dejo** – así que solo me recosté sobre su pecho caliente y creo que me quede dormida.

.

Punto de vista del humano.

.

Me desperté del susto al percatarme que tenía algo peludo encima, al fijarme bien era el pequeño pegaso, lo levante como si a un gato agarrara – **Bueno y tú que hondas?** – no me respondió estaba más dormido que despierto lo levante un poco y por mera curiosidad le vi debajo de la cola y si no era un pegaso macho es una pegaso hembra y estaba nockeada del sueño y por el frio, - **Sabes? Es agradable tener un poco de compañía** – mencione – **Pero el frio esta perro** – Mire al final del callejón y observe lo que eran varias cajas de cartón, estas nos servirían ya que recordé que estas guardan bastante bien el calor corporal, agarre a la pegaso y medio arme un refugio hecho de cartón para pasar ambos esa fría noche juntos y darnos calor mutuamente y para mí el tener una compañía de un animalito y con un suave pelaje me hacía recordar a mi pequeña gatilla lo cual provocaba en mí una pequeña alegría al recordar cosas agradables de mi vida anterior.

.

Dos días después en el palacio de Canterlot.

.

El General Brave Rock entraba en la sala real del castillo de Canterlot y hacia una reverencia a la Princesa Celestia.

- **Buen día princesa Celestia, aquí traigo el reporte que me solicito.** – Menciono este.

- **Empiece General con los detalles.** – Replico Celestia.

\- **En las últimas dos semanas solo se reportan dos decesos princesa Celestia.** – Respondió el General.

- **Me puede dar mayor detalle** – Cuestiono Celestia.

- **Como ordene princesa, el primero era un unicornio de pelaje café claro y melena café, su nombre era Holking Brown, causa del deceso vejez, este unicornio tenía 117 años de edad y vivía en los alrededores de Canterlot.** –

- **Y el segundo deceso?-** Pregunto Celestia.

 **-El segundo deceso corresponde a una Pegaso de aproximadamente 22 años, con pelaje Magenta y melena anaranjada, causa del deceso un problema respiratorio muy grave, su nombre Amatista Lover dejando a una pequeña potrilla de tan solo cuatro años en orfandad.** – Respondió el General Brave Rock.

- **General, tiene alguna foto de la potrilla?** – Preguntaba Celestia.

- **Si su majestad.** – Respondió este, saco una foto del expediente y se la entrego con su magia a la regente del sol.

Celestia se quedó muda al ver la foto – **"Es ella"** – pensó al recordar a la potrilla asesinada de su pesadilla.

- **La potrilla huérfana encaja en la descripción que me dio Princesa Celestia, solo que ella está con vida.** – Recalco e General Brave Rock

- **De donde es la potrilla General Brave Rock?** – Pregunto la princesa del sol.

- **Según los reportes corresponden al pueblo de Ponyville su alteza.** – Respondió este.

- **Preparen un carruaje de inmediato, salimos al orfanato de Ponyville** – Ordeno Celestia.

- **Como ordene Princesa.** – Respondió el General.

Habían pasado dos horas y la Princesa Celestia había llegado en su carruaje halado por dos pegasos soldados al orfanato de Ponyville el cual era conocido también como la escuela del pueblo al no tener huérfanos en este que cuidar, pero había vuelto a ser usado como orfanato por una pobre potrilla que había recién perdido a su único pariente, entro en el lugar el cual era atendido por una nueva pony de pelaje morado y crin Rosa con blanco y Cutie Mark de tres girasoles alegres que apenas había comenzado a trabajar ese año en el lugar.

- **Princesa Celestia?.** – Dijo la pony al quedar sorprendida por la sorpresiva visita de la regente del sol mientras hacia una reverencia.

- **Buenos días mi querida pony, me podrías mencionar su nombre?** – Pregunto Celestia.

- **Cheerilee su alteza** – Respondió.

- **Cheerilee, quería preguntarte si puedes llevarme a la presencia de la pequeña pony huérfana?.** – Pregunto Celestia.

- **Si su alteza.** \- Afirmo esta.

Y la condujo tras la escuela donde había una pequeña casita con la leyenda de Orfanato enfrente de ella.

- **Adelante su alteza.** \- Guio Cheerilee hacia adentro de la humilde casa entrando ambas.

- **Allí esta ella su alteza**.- Mostrando Cheerilee a una pony pegaso de pelaje anaranjado y melena con cola color Magenta.

Celestia estaba sorprendida, esa pequeña era idéntica a la pony asesinada de su pesadilla, se le acerco a la pequeña y le pregunto – **Hola pequeñita** –

La pequeña Pegaso dio un brinco y chillo – **Princesa Celestia!?** – mientras que sus ojitos le brillaban a mas no poder y volvía a mencionar – **Wow!, debo estar soñando.** -.

- **No pequeñita, no estas soñando.** \- Respondió ella.

- **Aaaahhhh!...!** – Respondió la pequeña bien feliz.

- **Dime pequeñita, cuál es tu nombre?.** – Pregunto Celestia con una cálida sonrisa.

- **Es… Mi nombre es Scootaloo.** – Respondió la pequeña Pegaso.

- **Dime Scootaloo, estas bien?** – Pregunto Celestia.

Allí fue donde la pequeña bajo la cabeza y se puso a llorar.

- **Qué te pasa Scootaloo?, Acaso te paso algo malo?** – Pregunto Celestia mientras se le acercaba a la pequeña y la abrazaba para confortarla.

- **Quiero a mi mami, ella se durmió hace varios días y ya no se despertó… vinieron unos señores y la metieron en una caja… y luego la enterraron y… y ella solo está dormida…-** Respondió la pequeña Pegaso quebrantada en llanto.

- **Lo siento mi pequeña, ella ahora duerme y ya no despertara.** – Respondió Celestia tristemente comprendiendo lo que la pequeña sentía.

La pequeña Pegaso se apartó abruptamente del abrazó de la Regente del sol y le grito.

- **Mentirosa mi mami volverá, ella despertara y volverá por mí.** – Scootaloo salió a todo galope y se metió en su cama y se envolvió entre varias sabanas y volvía a gritar – **Vete mentirosa, mi mami volverá por mí.** –

Celestia se sintió destrozada, como podría explicarle sobre el hecho de la muerte de su madre a una pequeña de cuatro años era sumamente difícil, decidió que dejaría a la pequeña ya que no podría explicarle del tema y solo dejaría que el tiempo la hiciera entrar en razón a la pequeña, en el camino a la salida la acompaño Cheerilee.

- **Pobrecita, es muy duro perder a alguien y más a su edad.** – Menciono Cheerilee.

- **Sí, es cierto, pero algún día lo superara.** – Confirmo Celestia.

- **Espero que sea pronto, ya que hace cinco días escapo y no la encontramos hasta hace apenas dos días atrás, en un callejón de las calles de Ponyville.** – Recalco Cheerilee.

Celestia se detuvo abruptamente, ya que eso encajaba con la noche en que tuvo esa horrible pesadilla, pero la potrilla estaba bien y sin ningún daño físico aunque emocionalmente estaba destrozada por la pérdida de madre.

- **Anteriormente también había escapado, pero la encontramos en el cementerio intentando desenterrar el cuerpo de su madre.** – Volvió a comentar Cheerilee.

Ese segundo comentario hizo que Celestia aterrizara en la realidad de nuevo y preguntara.

- **Cuantas veces ha escapado la pequeña?** –

- **Esta es la tercera vez, las dos primeras veces la encontramos en el cementerio de Ponyville y la tercera vez en un callejón a cinco cuadras de distancia de Sugar Cube Corner.** – Respondió Cheerilee.

- **Y por casualidad no se percataron de la presencia de alguien más?.** –Pregunto Celestia con cierta incertidumbre por saber si pudieron ver a alguien más y que su temor fuera de verdad con respecto a la pesadilla que había tenido esa noche.

- **No su majestad, Scootaloo estaba sola esa mañana.** \- Respondió Cheerilee algo extrañada por la pregunta.

- **Cree que haya otro pony desamparado?.** \- Pregunto Cheerilee a la regente del sol.

- **No mi querida pony, solo que esa noche crei ver a la pequeña con una muy mala compañía.** \- Respondió Celestia, pero no mencionaría que todo era más que una muy horrible pesadilla donde presencio la muerte de la pequeña Scootaloo, pero gracias a todos los cielos solo había sido una pesadilla.

- **No lo creo Princesa Celestia, Scootaloo estaba sola cuando la encontraron, ella estaba escondida entre varias cajas de cartón que fungían como su hogar temporal.** \- Respondió Cheerilee.

- **Espero que pronto encuentre una familia que la quieran y la protejan a la pequeña.** \- Menciono Celestia.

- **Solo es de esperar Princesa y pronto aparecerá una familia que de seguro le brindara el amor de familia que ella necesita.** \- Recalco Cheerilee.

- **Te agradezco mucho por atenderme mi querida pony y espero no haberte incomodado con mi sorpresiva visita.** \- Menciono Celestia.

- **Nunca su majestad.** \- Respondió Cheerilee mientras se despedía con una reverencia.

- **Te lo agradezco mi querida pony y hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos.** \- Respondió Celestia mientras subía a su carruaje tirado por dos pegasos solares y se retiraba del lugar.

Cheerilee solo observo como la regente del sol se retiraba y ella regresaba al orfanato y se dirigió a la cama donde estaba envuelta Scootaloo dentro de varias sabanas.

- **Scootaloo, te sientes mejor?.** \- Pregunto Cheerilee.

- **Mmmphg… quiero estar sola.** \- Respondió Scootaloo.

- **Vamos corazoncito, alégrate la Princesa de Equestria vino a verte, deberías estar alegre.** \- Trato Cheerilee de animarla, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, ella dio un suspiro y dejo a la pequeña Pegaso sola, que era lo que pedía, después de haber pasado todo el día y llevarle a Scootaloo sus tres tiempos de comida y ver que la pequeña había dejado los platos vacíos lo cual significaba que había comido, pero no en presencia de ella, Cheerilee se despidió deseándole buenas noches y se retiró a su cuarto a descansar.

.

Esa noche Scootaloo estuvo muy atenta a escuchar los ronquidos de Cheerilee, lo cual era la señal de que la yegua estaba ya dormida, una vez confirmado, se levantó de su cama tomo su alforja la cual estaba llena de varios panes, verduras y frutas, abrió la ventana y se escapo del orfanato por cuarta vez, se dirigió al centro de la ciudad exactamente a la parte trasera de Sugar Cube Corner, donde encontró lo que buscaba y era el contenedor de basura y allí encontró una cara familiar, quien era ni más ni menos un imponente dragón negro de ojos rojos quien llevaba en sus garras una cajita con varios panes, verduras y unas que otras frutas que por lo visto había recolectado de los basureros de Ponyville, este solo la miro y continuo con su búsqueda, la potrilla se mantuvo a la par de el sí despegarse ni un momento, después de llenar la cajita con alimentos este emprendió la retirada al bosque Everfree y la seguía la pequeña Pegaso a todo trote y llegando a la entrada del bosque este se detuvo y hablándole en un lenguaje que la pequeña no entendió le señalo el pueblo con la garra.

Fue cuando Scootaloo comprendió que el dragón le indicaba que regresara al pueblo y ella negó con la cabeza y se puso adelante del dragón para continuar con su recorrido, este la levanto como si un animalito tomara, avanzo unos pasos hacia el pueblo y dejo en el suelo a la pequeña Pegaso y la empujo suavemente en dirección del pueblo, allí fue donde Scootaloo comprendió que no quería que la acompañara, ella solo empezó a caminar de regreso al pueblo mientras que observaba como el dragón se introducía en el bosque Everfree, rápidamente se dio media vuelta y empezó a cabalgar a toda velocidad dentro del bosque tratando de alcanzar al dragón, pero después de varios minutos ella se perdió y empezó a ponerse nerviosa y comenzó a sollozar y comenzar a gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero lamentablemente sus gritos fueron escuchados por una manada de Timberwolfs hambrientos, la pequeña empezó a galopar con todo lo que podía y logrando esconderse dentro de un hueco que había en las raíces de un árbol seco, pero los Timberwolfs la habían encontrado, estos empezaron a cavar dentro del pequeño hueco tratando de alcanzar a la Pegaso para devorarla y fue cuando lograron sacarla agarrándola entre sus fauces y tirándola contra el suelo dándose un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y casi perdiendo el conocimiento, lo único que vio fue ver a los Timberwolfs pelear entre ellos y de allí todo se oscureció.

.

La pequeña Scootaloo despertó muy adolorida con varios vendajes que le cubrían su lomo, su casco derecho y sobre la cabeza, y estaba recostada sobre un montón de mantas y cobijas que asemejaban una cama, observo a su alrededor y vio que era una habitación de piedra, su semi cama estaba en medio de la habitación delante de ella había una chimenea con leña encendida el cual proporcionaba calor a la habitación, a su derecha había una ventana de madera cerrada para evitar que entrara el frió, pero entre la uniones de madera de la ventana veía los rayos del sol asomar, atrás de ella había una puerta de madera cerrada también y al lado izquierdo había una mesa y una silla, trato de levantarse pero el movimiento hizo que saliera de su boca un quejido de dolor, por tal razón mejor se quedó quieta, pasado unos cinco a diez minutos la puerta se abrió dejando entrar una gélida ventisca mientras que rápidamente el dragón entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta para evitar que el calor de la habitación se escapara, Scootaloo solo lo observaba callada y muy atenta, vio como este se dirigió a la mesa y tomo una pequeña olla, vio como la lleno con agua de un recipiente que tenía y luego se dirigía a la chimenea y colocaba la olla sobre la leña ardiente, luego regreso a la mesa y sacaba varias verduras y las picaba luego las tomaba y las echaba dentro de la olla con agua hirviente, después de varios minutos el olor de sopa se hizo notorio en la habitación, luego tomo la olla y la coloco sobre la mesa y se ve como se sirve un plato de sopa de verduras y empieza comer, después de haber terminado este se percató que la Pegaso ya se había despertado, se le acercó y le hablo de nuevo en ese lenguaje extraño mientras le examinaba las vendas, la pequeña le señalo con su casco bueno que tenía hambre señalando primero su boca y luego la olla con sopa, para buena fortuna de ella el dragón entendió y saco un poco y empezó a moler con una cuchara la verdura con sopa haciéndola puré, el dragon se le acerco y miro a la pequeña Pegaso y dijo – Puré – al principio Scootaloo no entendía pero después de escuchar tres veces la misma palabra ella la dijo – Pore -, el dragón negó con la cabeza e insistió – Puré – mientras le daba de comer a cucharadas a la pequeña Pegaso y ella después de un par de intentos pudo decir la palabra – Puré-, el dragón asintió afirmativamente y continuo alimentando a la pequeña.

.

Fin del capítulo.

.

Hola amigos y amigas Lectores, como se habrán dado cuenta nuestro personaje humano dragónizado acaba de hacerse de compañía con no más ni menos que la pequeña Scootaloo, ahora ellos dos se harán compañía el uno al otro y es de esperar a ver con quienes más hacen amistades, aún faltan que termine el invierno y aparte de eso de unos siete años para que Twilight y Spike lleguen a Ponyville.

También se me olvidaba que pronto llegara Fluttershy a Ponyville y también los demás, aunque Applejack esta con sus tíos Orange y Rarity creo que ya está en Ponyville con sus padres, Pinkie Pie llegara dentro de poco también, Rainbow Dash es la Penúltima en llegar, pero ya veremos cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos.

Que aventuras les deparara a nuestro par de personajes en los siguientes días, meses y años, lo averiguaremos en los próximos episodios.

Esperen el próximo capítulo titulado – "Aprendizaje".

Hasta pronto.

Y Recuerden espero sus comentarios : D , no me dejen en solo visto ya que me entristece, así que comenten XD

.


	4. Cap 4 - Aprendizaje

.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Laurent Faust y a los avariciosos de Hasbro XD – La siguiente historia de Fanfic la he creado con el objetivo de entretenerme a mí y compartirla con ustedes los lectores para su entretención tanto de ustedes como mía :D . Que lo disfruten - :D

 **.**

Hola amigos lectores, quiero aclarar primero que la forma de escribir mía es diferente a la de otros escritores, recuerden todos tenemos nuestro estilo, por ejemplo en mi caso los **Diálogos y pensamientos están escritos en negrita** y los sucesos y entornos están escritos con letra normal, la razón de no utilizar diferentes estilos de letras y/o escritura es porque se me dificulta mucho el diferenciarlas ( Se escuchan carcajadas al fondo ) Si, si lo acepto soy un poco tonto en ese caso y les confieso que desde pequeño he tenido muchos problemas con las áreas de letras y escritura en la escuela, siempre sacaba malas notas en esas áreas DX.

 **.**

Respondiendo a los Reviews y comentarios:

.

Para Lala2086 : Hola amiga lectora me alegro que te haya gustado mucho la historia y en este capítulo sabrás lo que le pasa a la pequeña Scootaloo y al humano dragónizado y te darás cuenta de lo que pasaran en estas fechas invernales mientras se recupera Scootaloo de sus heridas.

.

Para Comet Galaxy : Es bueno leerte de nuevo amigo y que bueno que te gusto el tercer capítulo, con respecto a los señores Cakes te puedo decir que ambos solo están disfrutando su vida de recién casados y como todos sabemos una pareja de recién casados son como los conejos calenturientos que a cada rato lo hacen por todos los lugares menos imaginables XD la verdad que los señores Cake son unos picarones XD y con respecto al humano solo estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento justo para observarlos XD no es que él lo haya querido hacer a propósito o sí? – O _ O – .

Con respecto a Celestia y su nueva premonición, esta vez no se dejó ir de golpe como la noche anterior, pero aun así fue precavida y solo solicito la información que necesitaba saber y eso que visito a la pequeña Scootaloo para quitarse esa terrible sensación que tenía encima sobre la terrible muerte de la pequeña y se alegró al ver que se había equivocado, pero esto no termina aquí ya que la paranoia de Celestia será su peor enemigo.

Y si, esa pequeña potrilla era ni más ni menos que Scootaloo la que se encontró al humano Dragonizado y el hecho de que este no se lo haya devorado esa noche hizo que a la pequeña le diera cierta curiosidad y tuvo mucha suerte de encontrarlo, pero el seguirlo por el bosque Everfree casi le cuesta la vida a la pequeña, tuvo suerte que le salvaran la vida.

También tengo que aclarar que la razón por la cual escogí a Scootaloo como la segunda principal en la historia, es porque me agrada mucho la pequeña Pegaso y el hecho de no conocérsele padre alguno me inspiro a juntarla con el personaje humano de la historia, solo que como se imaginan está bien pequeñita de tan solo cuatro años de edad, para lo cual es la edad perfecta para que ella pueda encajar en esta historia por su inocencia y curiosidad, también por ser la edad perfecta para el aprendizaje.

.

Para Criskakis : Hola amigo es bueno leerte de nuevo en esta otra historia y me alegro que te haya gustado mucho, con respecto al nombre del humano-dragón te diré que si tiene y en este capítulo lo averiguaras y tu duda será despejada por completo, con respecto a lo de la perdida de la madre de Scootaloo lo considere perfecto para que encajara con el humano.

Y con respecto al tiempo de espera del capítulo, por el momento no te preocupes ya que para esta historia tengo madera para buen rato y por lo menos entre uno a dos capítulos por mes tratare de subir.

.

Para Chesire Saxofone : Hola Amiga, me alegro que esta historia te haya llamado la atención, te diré que tienes razón y es muy interesante el ver como todos los escritores tenemos una manera única de llegar a redactar nuestras historias y también de cómo llegar a un mismo sitio o punto de la historia que ya todos sabemos que ocurrirá más adelante, pero te diré que yo manejo ciertos puntos que serán divertidos y tristes dentro de esta XD .

También te doy la razón con respecto a los diálogos y la misma puntuación, ya que para mí es un puto problema y más que mi promedio de calificación en ortografía siempre ha sido malísima entre 6 6.5 soy un verdadero asco XP DX – Asi que te pido disculpas por todos los errores que más adelante se presentaran, espero volverte a leer en este nuevo capítulo : ) –

.

Y ahora si podrán leer lo que les pasara ahora a nuestro par de protagonistas en este capítulo XD.

.

Bueno aquí termino respondiendo a todos los Reviews y comentarios, así que espero sus comentarios a los que no opinan para que lo hagan, así que pasemos a lo principal que es el siguiente capítulo.

.

 **\- Premoniciones Peligrosas.** –

 **.**

 **Capítulo Cuarto –** **"Aprendizaje"**.

 **.**

 **Punto de vista del humano.**

.

Quede muy sorprendido al corroborar mi teoría, estos equinos son capaces de replicar palabras igual que los loros y ya que la duda me había invadido desde hacía varios días atrás al verlos hablar entre ellos y la respuesta de la pequeña Pegaso me lo corroboro todo, lamentablemente para mí el entendimiento de su lenguaje era un hecho imposible ya que al solo verme estos se asustaban y procedían a atacarme arrojándome lo que tuvieran a su alcance y el solo recordar el rodillazo que me dieron en la pastelería me lo hacía saber muy claramente cuál sería la respuestas de esos equinos.

Aunque al hacer que la pequeña Pegaso replicara la palabra "Puré" mientras la alimentaba ya era un buen inicio para mí aunque le costó un poco que la pudiera decir bien, creo que al cuarto intento lo pudo mencionar bien, aún recuerdo que hacía una semana atrás ambos nos habíamos resguardados del frio en esa casa improvisada hecha de cartón en ese pequeño callejón, me había quedado dormido y el sol ya había salido con ello el ruido diario y las voces se hacían oír en el lugar para cuando desperté la encontré aferrada en mi pecho, lamentablemente tuvimos unas visitas de esos caballitos más grandes y vestidos con unos estilos que me recordaban mucho a los guardias romanos, me escondí rápidamente cubriéndome con unos cartones y disimulando una especie de bulto mientras dejaba a la Pegaso enfrente de mí y a la vista y fue justo lo que pensé, ellos levantaron las cajas que servían de puerta de entrada y le hablaban a la pequeña, esta al principio estaba adormitada pero cuando la levantaron se asustó y por lo que vi me busco con la mirada, creo que logro verme cuando tomaba un cartón que se había caído dejando ver mi mano al descubierto y yo la tomaba sigilosamente y me ocultaba bien de la vista de los equinos más grandes, fue una verdadera suerte que no se percataran de mi presencia, es más ni siquiera notaron o dieran relevancia alguna a ese extraño bulto frente a ellos y que era yo, ocultándome a mas no poder y sudando frio por los nervios, pero por suerte mía ni se inmutaron y ni la curiosidad les llego en lo más mínimo y vi cómo se llevaban a la pequeña, espero que la cuiden bien ya que yo no podría hacerlo al estar literalmente y es que seamos sinceros yo estaba en la vil calle sin nada más que mi ingenio para sobrevivir y en la peor época del año que sería el invierno, una estación del año a la cual no estoy acostumbrado en lo más mínimo.

Bueno la verdad que después de que se fueron los equinos me toco quedarme todo el día oculto entre la basura hasta el anochecer, durante todo ese tiempo observaba a los equinos y la verdad ver tanto equinos coloridos era de cierta manera asqueante y hasta llegar a un punto enfermizo, una vez llegada la noche aproveche y busque alimentos entre los basureros logrando encontrar una cantidad moderada para sobrevivir un par de días y me puse en marcha para el regreso al castillo en ruinas del que había salido el día anterior, tuve que tener mucho cuidado de que no se percataran de mi presencia cubriéndome con una gran sabana sucia que encontré en uno de los basureros y con este cubrir mi cuerpo y al fin logre salir del pueblo, reconocí el puente en el que me había ocultado, tome un barril de madera que estaba a la par de una carreta el cual estaba vacío y lo lave bien en el rio, luego lo llene de agua y me lo lleve sobre mi hombro, por suerte por su tamaño este era mediano o más pequeño que los barriles que habitualmente utilizaba así que no resulto ser muy pesado, creo que camine por un par de horas y logre llegar al puente de madera colgante - " **Maldición… Odio ese estúpido puente" -** , me toco pasarlo a puro gateo estilo bebe, me daba mucho miedo que al cruzar y con el peso extra que traía este se rompiera y callera al profundo barranco, me alegre al terminarlo de cruzar y continúe mi caminata dentro de las ruinas del castillo, durante mi exploración encontré una habitación que me serviría para mi estadía en el lugar, este estaba en una de las esquinas del castillo pero tenía una chimenea, una ventana de madera y solo una entrada con una puerta de madera, esto me ayudaría a contener el calor dentro del lugar, deje el barril con agua y la bolsa con alimentos dentro de la habitación, salí a buscar una mesa y una silla dentro del castillo y por fortuna las encontré junto con algunos utensilios de cocina eran algo pequeños pero me ayudarían en mi estadía, pero de camas eso era otra cosa ya que literalmente el tiempo las había destruido por fortuna mía encontré varias sabanas y cobijas dentro de varios guardarropas, las tome, les sacudí el montón de polvo que estas tenían encima y me las lleve a mi nueva habitación y las acomode para que me sirvieran de cama, luego salí de regreso a las áreas cercanas del bosque y conseguí la suficiente ramas viejas y cortezas de árboles para prender la fogata, la habitación empezó a calentarse con el calor de la madera que ardía en llamas, y luego me prepare un estofado de verduras, ya que era lo único que podía cocinar con los escasos ingredientes que había conseguido junto con unas hogazas de pan que calenté y tosté en el fuego, por esa moche y el siguiente día pude sobrevivir con lo que había conseguido, pero este se me termino y tuve que salir al segundo día a recolectar más alimentos y agua para poder sobrevivir por más tiempo.

Después de haber caminado por menos tiempo que la vez anterior había llegado al pueblo de nuevo, para suerte mía ya estaba anocheciendo así que pude realizar la búsqueda de alimentos entre los contenedores de basura sin ningún tipo de molestia equina y me había abastecido de agua dejando el barril debajo del puente, pero para mí mala suerte me encontré a la pequeña Pegaso de pelaje naranja y melena magenta otra vez mientras buscaba pan en el contenedor de aquella pastelería, decidí solo ignorarla tal vez de esta manera se iría y me dejaría tranquilo, pero no, para nada que se despegaba de la par mía, era peor y más incómodo que un puto chicle pegado en el culo ya que me seguía a todas partes, así que solo continúe con mi búsqueda de alimentos y ya había logrado llenar la cajita de madera que llevaba en mis manos, así que decidí que ya era hora de retirarme, pero allí estaba ella, pegado a mí, seguí ignorándola hasta que llegue al límite del terreno del pueblo y el bosque, allí decidí que no la quería a la par mía por mas tiempo ya que me seria de mucho estorbo.

- **Oye pequeña eres simpática, pero sinceramente no te quiero a la par mía, ya que es muy peligroso por donde voy, así que vete de regreso a tu hogar… en pocas palabras… hushcale… hushcale… y váyase a su casa.** – Vine yo y le señale el pueblo para que se regresara, pero la muy cabroncita desgraciada solo me miro y me negó con la cabeza y después esta se me adelanto en camino al bosque.

- **Pero que hija de su puta madre más burra.** \- mencione yo al ver que en lugar de largarse camino al pueblo esta caminaba derechito al bosque – **Ni de chiste pedacito de mierdita equina.** – vine yo y la agarre del cuerpo como si fuera una gatita y me encamine unos cuantos metros en dirección del pueblo, la baje y la empuje con un par de palmadas en el trasero guiándola en dirección a este, mientras me ponía muy serio y la miraba fijamente con una cara de pocos amigos, allí fue que note que me observo y con la cabeza caída se daba media vuelta y se regresaba a este, una vez que vi que doblo en la esquina, yo empecé mi retirada al castillo en ruinas, tome la caja con víveres y el barrilito con agua y me adentre al bosque.

Había pasado como una hora de camino y me detuve a tomar aire, el llevar doble carga era un poco cansado y más cuando no estaba muy acostumbrado a esto de la carga por periodos de tiempo muy largo, destape el barril de agua y tome un poco y me senté a recuperar el aire, habían pasado un par de minutos y fue cuando lo escuche, unos gritos que me parecieron muy familiares **–"Pero que anímala más estúpida y burra".** \- Pensé ya que por lo visto me había seguido, me dieron ganas de solo ignorarla pero volverla a escuchar de nuevo y seguido de esto los aullido de los lobos ya me había preocupado, solo me pare y empecé a correr hacia dónde venían los ladridos de estos, creo que recorrí como unos cinco minutos de camino y fue cuando la vi desde un pequeño borde a unos cinco metros sobre ellos, vi cómo la Pegaso estaba tirada en el suelo y los lobos estaban peleando por quien sería el primero en encajarle sus afilados dientes a su presa y por lo visto el más grande ya había decidido ya que se le estaba acercando, yo lo único que hice fue arrojarme y caer frente al cuerpo de la Pegaso cubriéndola con el mío mientras veía al gran lobo y ver a este empezar a gruñir como todo un depredador reclamando su presa, pero hubo algo que no me esperaba y era que estando frente a ese lobo, pude verlo mejor y es que en todo su cuerpo estaba hecho de madera, junto con sus ojos rojos y brillantes y esa peste a mierda estancada que tenían encima, pero no tenía tiempo para asustarme y por inercia agarre a la Pegaso con mi brazo izquierdo, pero no tuve suficiente tiempo de reaccionar y el lobo de madera se arrojó contra mí con todo y me afianzo con su mandíbula mi brazo derecho y yo forcejeaba con él para evitar que me hiriera y a la vez forcejeaba para que me liberara de su fuerte agarre, pero no conté con que los otros seis lobos de madera se arrojarían encima de mí y me agarrarían de piernas, alas y el ultimo mordía sobre mi brazo izquierdo tratando de alcanzar a su pequeña presa, provocando que callera al suelo por el peso de las siete bestias y el más grande soltara mi brazo derecho y en un furtivo ataque lograra morderme el cuello y yo me quedara quieto por inercia en espera de que este me degollara con la presión de sus mandíbulas de madera, mientras protegía a la pequeña Pegaso de cualquier daño con mi brazo izquierdo que era mordido sin cesar por el otro lobo.

Por un momento solo me quede quieto mientras sentía el fuerte agarre que ejercía el lobo de madera más grande en mi cuello, su agarre era muy fuerte y yo no podía respirar y sentía que poco a poco perdía el conocimiento, ya con mi mano derecha libre vine yo y agarre el cuello del lobo mayor y poco a poco empecé a apretar lo más fuerte que podía hasta que sentí como poco a poco las ramas de su cuello iban rompiéndose una tras otra y lograr al final sentir un – **Crack** \- Enorme con lo que había decapitado al lobo mayor y fue cuando sentí como su agarre a mi cuello había cesado y podía respirar de nuevo con un poco de tos, vine y agarre con fuerza la cabeza del lobo de madera decapitado y la azote contra el lobo que me tenía atrapado mi ala derecha y mordía la misma sin cesar y al impactar la cabeza del lobo mayor con este vi como en el acto su cabeza se destrozaba por el impacto y me liberaba mi ala, luego le lanzaba la cabeza contra el lobo que me contenía con fiereza mi pie derecho también destruyéndole la cabeza a este, ya con mi pie derecho libre, lancé una fuerte patada contra el lobo que me tenía atrapado mi pie izquierdo y lo decapitaba a este y su cabeza se hacía pedazos, agarre de la frente al lobo que forcejeaba mi mano izquierda queriendo atrapar a la Pegaso y apreté con todas mis fuerza empezando a sentir como la madera cedía bajo la presión y se destrozaba entre mi mano la frente de este y sus ojos dejaban de brillar con ese color rojo y al último lobo de madera que apresaba mi ala izquierda solo lo alzaba con todas mis fuerza y con un levante de ciento ochenta grados venia yo y lo azotaba contra el suelo y su cuerpo se destrozaba en pedazos, seguido de esto me levante del suelo cansado y muy exhausto, también adolorido por el combate, pero sin ninguna especie de herida en mi cuerpo, eso me extraño mucho, pero por lo visto esta piel negra de demonio era muy resistente a los cortes, pero a los magullones era otra cosa ya que me dolía el cuerpo a un punto muy alto de poder describir y luego mire mi cola la cual por el momento me era muy inútil ya que no podía contralarla bien, solo observe los siete cuerpos de lobos de madera como se esparcían por los suelos desperdigados y regados – **En otro rato vendré por ustedes pedazos de basura inmunda, ya que necesito leña para quemar en mi chimenea** – Mencione y comencé mi regreso a donde había dejado los víveres mientras entre brazos llevaba el cuerpo inerte de la Pegaso.

.

 **Vista en tercera persona.**

.

Mientras se ve como el humano Dragonizado caminaba con la pony en brazos, este no se percató que los pedazos de maderas y lianas que formaban los Tinberwolfs recién destruidos se movían y juntaban y poco a poco todos se unían en una sola bestia de un tamaño enorme de aproximada siete metros de altura, esto solo tomo no más de cuatro minutos y una vez ya formado este se lanzó contra el humano-Dragón en un ataque fulminante que este recibió de lleno en su espalda y lo lanzo por unos quince a veinte metros de recorrido, destrozando árboles en su camino y mientras recibía todo el daño en su cuerpo y protegía a la Pegaso lo más que pudo, pero incluso ella también recibió daño pero en menor cantidad, al final tuvo que arrojar a la Pegaso contra unos arbusto que contuvieron el fuerte impacto de ella, pero el humano no tuvo tanta suerte ya que este se detuvo de espaldas al impactar fuerte mente contra un montón de rocas que ya no pudo atravesar, y quedando casi incrustado en ellas, muy golpeado y a punto de perder el conocimiento.

El humano solo vio con la vista borrosa como el enorme monstruo con forma de un enorme lobo de madera se acercaba a la pequeña Pegaso que estaba tirada en los arbustos con varios golpes y heridas que sangraban constantemente pero en menor grado y estaba listo para devorarla de un solo bocado.

- **Detente allí maldito.** \- Grito el humano despegándose con mucho esfuerzo y a duras penas de las piedras que detuvieron su recorrido destructivo y caigan pequeños pedazos de escombros en el suelo.

- **Cof… Coff... Deja a esa Pegaso maldito mondadientes sobre crecido con esteroides… Cofff…** \- Grito el humano, llamando la atención del enorme monstruo y olvidando a la pequeña Pegaso.

El enorme Timberwolf se arrojó con toda su fuerza contra el humano-dragón, este pensó que podría esquivarlo en el último segundo, pero estaba tan débil y atontado que no pudo hacerlo y recibió el fuerte impacto de la dura cabeza del Timberwolf de lleno en todo su cuerpo y siendo contraminado por completo contra las rocas, a tal punto que este quedo hundido en ellas, el Timberwolf retrocedió una vez más y volvió a contraminar con un segundo fuerte cabezazo contra el cuerpo del humano-dragón hundiéndolo aún más en la roca y lo volvió a hacer por una tercera vez más, quedando este totalmente inconsciente, el Timberwolf al no sentir movimiento alguno del humano-dragón lo tomo por sus pies despegándolo de las rocas y lo agito con fuerzas para ver si había resistencia por parte de este, pero este se mantuvo totalmente inerte con los brazos y alas caídas en dirección del suelo, el lobo de madera solo lo alzo al aire mientras daba bocados adentrando a su presa dentro de sus fauces mientras que poco a poco el humano-dragón desaparecía dentro de las mandíbulas de este al final solo quedando sus alas que asomaban fuera de las fauces de este y en una última bocanada tenerlo por completo dentro de su hocico y este daba un par de masticadas y tragaba por completo a su presa y se relamía con su asquerosa lengua formada por musgo.

La bestia se encamino y regreso hacia donde estaba la pequeña Pegaso, la olfateo y la empujo con su nariz, viendo que no había reacción alguna de la pony este se preparaba para tomarla entre sus fauces y devorarla, pero se detuvo abruptamente mientras empezaba a dar varios chillidos de dolor y retrocedía varios pasos hacia atrás y seguía con sus chillidos de agonía y de su estómago salía atravesando una ala negra que cortaba desde dentro de sus entrañas hacia afuera y caía al suelo un dragón negro cubierto de baba verde asquerosa y mal oliente, este jadeaba bastante mientras recuperaba el aliento por el mucho esfuerzo hecho y el enorme Timberwolf chillaba de dolor mientras que poco a poco se reconstruía del corte hecho por este en su panza.

- **Grrrrrr!...** – Rugía el monstruo viendo fieramente al dragón negro.

- **Ven maldito bastardo mal oliente.** \- Chillo el humano con fuerza mientras extrañamente se ponía en cuatro patas en el suelo y mirando directamente al Lobo de madera.

El enorme Tinberwolf se arrojó con toda su fuerza contra el dragón negro he iba a contraminarlo de nuevo con su durísimo cráneo de madera contra todo el follaje arboleo posible, pero algo muy diferente a lo esperado paso ya que cuando el dragón negro estaba a punto de recibir de lleno el impacto con su cuerpo, este alzo su ala derecha en línea vertical hacia el cielo y bajo su cuerpo aferrándose con sus cuatro garras contra el suelo y utilizando su ala izquierda como una fuerte ancla que le brindo la suficiente fuerza de tracción mientras el impulso del enorme lobo de madera hacia su trabajo y partía en dos mitades el cuerpo de ese enorme monstruo y este caía al suelo volviéndose ambas mitades en no más que solo un montón de pedazos de maderas inertes.

- **Y no te vuelvas a levantar pedazos de ramas mierderas súper desarrolladas.** \- Menciono este cayendo de espalda en el suelo y recuperando el aliento, y así estuvo por varios minutos tirado en el suelo, hasta que por fin decidió levantarse de este ya una vez recuperado un poco de energía y comenzar a caminar hacia el cuerpo de la Pegaso, la tomo y vio que estaba flácida, totalmente inerte, viene el humano-dragón y toca el pecho de la Pegaso y allí lo siente el débil palpitar de su pequeño corazón.

- **Tu pequeña cabroncita, mira en los problemas que me metes.** – Menciono este mientras se encaminaba con cierta dificultad y tomaba de nuevo su camino en dirección del castillo abandonado, con un gran dolor en todo su magullado cuerpo, llevándose a la Pegaso en brazos.

Al fin había llegado a su nuevo hogar, tomo nieve del lugar y la calentó en su chimenea consiguiendo con esta agua caliente para bañar y curar a la pequeña Pegaso que dejo en su cama provisional, luego hizo lo mismo con su magullado cuerpo, mientras tomaba un baño para limpiar esa peste a mierda que tenía encima y que le echó encima las entrañas de ese lobo de madera, pero este no dejaba de pensar que de no ser por su nuevo cuerpo, jamás hubiera sobrevivido a ese batalla ya que solo en el primer ataque habría caído degollado por las fauces de ese lobo de madera que lo mordió con mucha fuerza y que casi no le permitía respirar y menos habría hecho al recibir de lleno el fuerte impacto del gran lobo de madera que lo arrojo varios metros de distancia y provocando mucha destrucción en su camino hasta quedar contraminado contra las rocas, eso le hubiera significado muchos huesos fracturados y hubiera sido también una muerte segura para él y con el triple embiste de la bestia lo más seguro que su cuerpo habría quedado molido y con los huesos completamente rotos y carne destrozado, pero gracias a ese nuevo cuerpo la historia fue muy diferente y este había sobrevivido junto con la pequeña.

.

Punto de vista del humano.

.

Día presente alimentando a la Pegaso.

.

Allí estaba dando de comer a la pequeña Pegaso y por un momento al recordar por lo que pase hace unos diez días atrás la empecé a regañar por pura inercia, creo que la pequeña me entendió y se puso a llorar mientras me hablaba en su idioma, allí me percate que estos caballitos tienen raciocinio, eso me puso a pensar que esta Pegaso solo era una bebe por su tamaño, pero que estúpida el hecho de poner su vida en peligro me molesto, pero al no poder comunicarme con ella, lo único que podría interpretar serian mi expresiones corporales y faciales, por ende al verme muy enojado se debió de asustar y de percatar que la estaba regañando y muy severamente por tal razón solo se puso a llorar.

Durante los siguientes días, yo salía cada tres días a ir por los diferentes alimentos al pueblo, y regresaba en poco tiempo, mientras la pequeña se quedaba en el castillo y se recuperaba de sus heridas, después de dos semanas ya se había recuperado, al pasar el tiempo su léxico también empezó a crecer exponencialmente y cada día aprendía más de mi lenguaje y la verdad ya me alegraba, ya que tenía alguien con quien más o menos conversar y en unas de esas conversaciones le pregunte su nombre y me dijo que era Scootaloo o eso fue lo que entendí y me pregunto el mío, la verdad que mi nombre ya no tenía sentido alguno en esta nueva vida y le mencione que no lo recordaba, vino ella y me puso uno muy peculiar que me dio mucha gracia, la pequeña me nombro con el nombre de "Draco" el cual era como un sinónimo de la raza Dragonéense, le di la razón ya que me parecía mucho a ellos, solo que con unas cuantas diferencia físicas entre ellos y yo al parecer un poco más a un Dragón humanoide en mi apariencia, lo bueno que no me dijo "Demon" ya que ese si me hubiera disgustado mucho ya que yo lo sentía como que si era un sinónimo de un demonio, la verdad que "Draco" me gustaba más y me relacionaba mucho más con los imponentes Dragones que existían en ese lugar.

Después de dos meses y medio, recordé que serían las fechas de la víspera navideña y por nostalgia mía coloque un pequeño árbol en nuestra habitación, este estaba adornado con varios adornos que encontré tirados en los basureros del pueblo y que me parecieron bonitos, junto con algunos cristales que al ser iluminado por las luces que provenían del fuego hacían que este diera un hermoso brillo en la habitación, para esos días la pequeña Scootaloo ya hablaba lo suficiente mente aceptable mi idioma o lo necesario ya que lo que no entendía de mi lenguaje ella me lo preguntaba y yo trataba de explicarle lo mejor que pudiera de su significado, la verdad que wow era algo sorprendente el ver su capacidad de aprenderlo en tan poco tiempo aunque siempre había algo que no entendía y allí venia la respectiva pregunta.

En ese momento la pequeña Scootaloo me hablo en su idioma nativo y yo no le entendí ya que me quede en la luna, pero estaba muy alegre y saltaba dando brinquitos en toda la habitación, después me volvió a hablar y yo le mencione que no entendía lo que me quería decir, entonces me señalo tocando con su casco su pecho – **Pecho?** \- mencione yo.

- **No. No. No… aquí dentro, pum, pum.** – Me respondió ella.

- **Corazón?.** – Respondí yo.

- **Sí, Si eso, pero más, más.** – Me decía ella.

- **Corazones?.** – Respondí.

- **Varios?** – Pregunto ella y yo le señale con un dedo y le mencione – **Un Corazón.** – luego le mostré dos dedos y le dije – **Dos corazones.** – Luego le mostré tres dedos y le dije – **Tres Corazones.** -

- **Si, si eso, corazones.** – y luego me enseño el fuego – **No fuego, no quemar, no caliente.** \- y después corrió hacia mí y me abrazo.

- **Cálido?.** – Pregunte yo al medio entender que no era nada relacionado al fuego y si al afecto.

Vi como la pequeña salió corriendo hacia el arbolito adornado dando brincos alrededor de este y gritando – **DIA CORAZONES CALIDOS… DIA CORAZONES CALIDOS…** -

Yo solo sonreí, la verdad que para mí era un árbol navideño algo que traía alegría a mi ser junto con un poco de nostalgia, pero para ella era el día de Corazones Cálidos, me le acerque a ella, la tome en brazos y le pregunte que era ese día ya que yo no lo conocía, ella me menciono lo mejor que pudo que era un día en que amigos y allegados cercanos se reunían y compartían en familia, por un momento se quedó callada y un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación, le levante el rostro y allí lo vi, estaba sollozando la pequeña – **Quiero ver a mi mama.** – Me menciono, la verdad que esas palabras me sorprendieron y lo único que pude responder fue – **Esta bien pequeña, vamos a llevarte con tu madre, mañana al salir el sol.** – Scootaloo se secó las lágrimas con su casco y me brindo la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto mientras volvía a dar brinquitos en la habitación, ambos nos recostamos en la cama y por esa noche ella durmió con una gran sonrisa mientras que yo me sentí un poco triste ya que volvería a estar solo, pero quien era yo al negarle a una madre el derecho de estar con su hija, esa noche solo pude pensar en lo mal que ella estaría al no saber nada de su hija y yo me sentía mucho más mal al no percatarme de eso al ver en la pequeña a una mascota, al final pude conciliar el sueño y lo único que tuve fueron pesadillas sobre los recuerdos de mi vida anterior y como al final volvía a quedarme solo.

La mañana había llegado y Scootaloo me despertó de un susto ya que estaba saltando alrededor de la cama y entre saltos me caía encima gritando a todo pulmón que iríamos a ver a su mami, me levante asumiendo una falsa sonrisa y mientras preparaba un poco de atol de avena para ambos ella no dejaba de mencionar lo feliz que estaba, comió muy feliz y una vez terminado se fue a la cama y tomo una bufanda que le había dado para el frio colocándosela alrededor del cuello – **Estoy lista, Estoy lista** – Gritaba ella a todo pulmón, yo tome mi bata negra que medio había hecho y me cubrí el cuerpo, ya que no quería que los equinos me vieran y corrieran asustados y mucho menos la madre de Scootaloo, ese día salimos del bosque y ya estando en el pueblo le mencione que ella me guiaría a donde estaba su madre, ella tomo un camino a la derecha y no directo al pueblo, por el momento no le tome importancia y continuamos por unos treinta a cuarenta minutos de camino, la verdad que por las ideas que se cruzaban en mi cabeza no le puse atención al camino hasta que ella me grito y me saco del mundo en el que estaba perdido y cuando vine a reaccionar fue una gran sorpresa al ver como la pequeña Scootaloo estaba rascando la tierra que cubría una tumba, entonces mire a mi alrededor y descubrí que estaba dentro de un cementerio equino mientras que ella seguía rascando y quitando más tierra de esa tumba.

- **Mami estar aquí dormida, despertarla y hablar con ella** – Menciono Scootaloo mientras más tierra quitaba.

Justo en ese momento lo comprendí todo, el por qué ella estaba sola y vagando por las noches en las calles del pueblo.

- **Alto Scootaloo.** -

- **Mami estar aquí, faltar poco.** –

- **Dije alto Scootaloo.** –

- **Mmmm, Que?.** -

- **Que te detengas, mami no despertara nunca.** -

En ese momento vi como la pequeña cambiaba su rostro de alegría por uno de enojo y fuertemente me respondió.

- **Tonto, Draco tonto, mami solo estar dormida, sacarla y ella despertar.** \- Me grito la pequeña Pegaso negándose a la realidad.

Me le acerque y la tome con mis manos y empecé la retirada del cementerio, ella empezó a forcejear conmigo y a gritarme en su idioma hasta que se soltó de mi agarre y corrió a la tumba de regreso y me grito – **Draco Tonto, Mami solo dormida.** – y continuo quitando más tierra de encima, yo ya estaba de cierta manera molesto así que me le acerque y la volví a agarrar, pero ella me evadió evitando que la tomara con mis manos y gritándome de nuevo - **Draco Tonto, Mami solo dormida.** – y continuo, allí fue donde decidí hacer algo que tenía mucho tiempo de no hacer, me hinque enfrente de ella y rápidamente la tome en un fuerte agarre mientras ella forcejeaba conmigo y vine yo y la puse sobre mi rodilla y le di tres nalgadas bien dadas.

- **Mami se ha ido y no volverá.** – Dije muy firmemente a la pequeña, ella me miro y empezó a gritarme – **Mentira… Mentira… Draco Mentiroso…** \- Después de eso empezó a llorar a todo pulmón, por suerte para mí que no había nadie en los alrededores, porque de lo contrario hubiera sido una situación muy incómoda, la tome con fuerza y me la lleve al castillo dentro del bosque, la verdad que la tristeza de la pequeña duro por un par de días en los que apenas comía algo y solo se mantenía en la cama sin quererse levantar y mucho menos el hablarme, al tercer día había decidido llevarla al pueblo y que estuviera con sus con generes y no conmigo.

El día había llegado y lleve a Scootaloo de regreso al pueblo, pero para mala suerte mía había una fiesta en este y las calles estaban llenas de equinos de las tres especies y diferentes tamaños y allí fue donde la vi, una equina con alas y un enorme cuerno del tamaño de un caballo normal, de color blanca y su melena y cola de tres o cuatro colores entre celeste, azul claro, rosa y creo que verde la última, estaba en una especie de trono observando desde una casa enorme de dos pisos con una especie de cúpula, la pequeña Scootaloo había salido de su tristeza y con los ojos muy abiertos observaba la fiesta, la mire y le pregunte que si quería ir, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, la baje al suelo y la empuje – **Ve a divertirte.** – y la guie con mi mano y yo desde las sombras estaba escondido entre las plantas cubiertas por nieve y la observaba y observe como la tristeza de los días anteriores desaparecía y la alegría la invadía jugando con los demás pequeños de su estatura y por ende que serían de su misma edad, la verdad que la escena me gustó mucho ya que pareciera una fiesta navideña donde todos se divertían.

.

 **Punto de vista de Celestia.**

.

Había sido invitada a Ponyville a celebrar el día de los Corazones Cálidos y observaba a todos mis queridos ponies como se divertían, fue cuando la pude ver a la pequeña Scootaloo, después de haberse perdido por dos meses y medio no tener noticias de ella o su paradero, ella estaba en la fiesta divirtiéndose con todos los potrillos, por el momento la deje que se divirtiera y por más de dos horas no le perdí de vista, pero ya había llegado el momento en que la celebración llegaba a su fin y los potrillos se juntaban con sus padres y se retiraban, pero la pequeña potra pareciese que buscara a alguien y no lo encontrara, así que me levante de mi asiento y me encamine entre la poca multitud de ponies que quedaban y me encontraba frente a frente con Scootaloo.

- **Hola mi pequeñita, dime cómo has estado?.** – Pregunte yo y vi como ella se asustaba de mi presencia y empezaba a ver a todos lados como buscando a alguien y pareciese que al no encontrarlo ella empezó a llorar y a gritar a todos lados palabras que no entendía, así que decidí el tomarla con mi magia y la acerque a mí para luego abrasarla, al principio ella me puso resistencia, pero al final no tuvo otra alternativa y cedió.

- **Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti Scootaloo.** \- Mencione yo, pero la pequeña potra no hacía mención alguna y solo se quedaba quieta, mientras observaba a los alrededores, decidí que era mejor que yo la llevará al orfanato, pero antes pedí a uno de mis guardias solares que trajera a un Psicólogo infantil, quería saber más de lo que tenía y también de lo que habría pasado la pequeña y por su modo de actuar sabia no quería mencionarme nada a mí persona, pero a él podría hacer que ella se abriera y este me diría lo que quería saber.

Una vez llegue al orfanato, fue recibirá por Cheerilee, esta se puso a llorar al ver a la pequeña potrilla perdida y correr hacia ella para darle un abrzo, pero Scootaloo no quiso soltar ni una palabra alguna a la pony terrestre.

Pasaron unos treinta minutos y al fin había llegado el Psicólogo del pueblo, este se encerró por un lapso de tres horas con la pequeña Scootaloo en la habitación y cuando salió, nos explicó con mejor detalle lo que le paso a la pequeña durante ese lapso de tiempo en que estuvo perdida.

- **Princesa Celestia, por lo visto la pequeña potrilla ha vivido en las calles del pueblo durante estos meses, alimentándose de las sobras que encontraba entre la basura.** \- Explico el Psicólogo.

Quede con la boca abierta – **Pero cómo?... Nadie en el pueblo la ha visto en este tiempo.** \- Pregunte yo al Psicólogo.

- **Ella se escondía de la vista de todo pony.** \- Respondió el pony Psicólogo.

- **Pero había algo que no encajaba y era que ella buscaba a alguien cuando la tome con mi magia y más con esas palabras que no entendí en el momento que ella gritaba hacia todos lados.** \- Mencione yo.

El pony Psicólogo se tocó la barbilla y me respondió – **Princesa Celestia es muy fácil de explicar y es que la pequeña al perder a su madre y no aceptar el triste hecho… ella ha creado un amigo imaginario el cual funge como un remplazo emocional para la pequeña, el cual parece a vista de Scootaloo alguien real de carne y hueso al igual que nosotros, es más este se catalogaría como un amigo muy cercano a ella y no solo eso ya que pareciese que este a su vista era su protector y era quien la alimentaba, pero lo cierto es que de todo eso nada de era cierto ya que todo lo hacia la pequeña Scootaloo por ella misma y no solo eso Princesa ya que el dragón al ser este una fantasía creada por la mente de Scootaloo, este se comunicaba con ella en otro idioma que este hablaba y solo ella entiende, pero ese otro lenguaje realmente no existe y son solo más que palabras varias y al azar los cuales no tienen sentido alguno para nosotros, pero que para ella son palabras reales y complejas.** – Respondió el pony Psicólogo.

Pobre Scootaloo, me sentía tan mal por ella, como quisiera ayudarla y me entro la duda – **Doctor, podría ayudarla de alguna manera?.** –

Vi como el Doctor me miro y negó con la cabeza – **Lo lamento princesa Celestia, pero estas situaciones emocionales no son tan fáciles de curar y solo el tiempo junto con muchas charlas de terapia lo solucionaran.** –

La verdad que la respuesta del Doctor me entristeció, pero aun quería hablar con la pequeña Scootaloo quería que supiera que había ponies que la amaban y se preocupaban por su bienestar, en ese momento una idea me pasó por la mente, algo que le alegraría, pero necesitaría información muy importante para que mi idea funcionara – **Doctor, me podría brindar la apariencia del amigo imaginario de la pequeña Scootaloo.** – Pregunte yo.

El Doctor se le queda viendo un poco extrañado por la petición de la regente del sol, pero no niega el brindar lo que se le ha pedido – **Como usted desee Princesa Celestia… Por lo que me comento la pequeña Pegaso este es un dragón, pero más pequeño de los que conocemos, de aparentemente unos dos metros de alto, y además este solo es una especie de sombra oscura con ojos blancos, por lo que me comento ella.** – Respondió el pony Psicólogo.

- **Y su nombre?...** – Pregunte yo.

- **Déjeme recordar.** \- Me respondió el Doctor mientras hacía memoria y volvía a tocarse la barbilla – **A si ya me recordé, Scootaloo lo nombro con el nombre de Draco.** -

- **Lo nombro?.** \- Pregunte yo un poco extrañado.

- **Si princesa Celestia, recuerde que los potrillos y potrancas son los que colocan los nombres a sus amigos imaginarios y en este caso no es la excepción.** – Me confirmo el Doctor.

- **Entiendo.** – Confirme yo y ya con la información suficiente me encamine a la habitación de la pequeña Scootaloo, abrí la puerta y allí estaba ella parada sobre un banco de madera en dos cascos y apoyándose en el vidrio de la ventana, como buscando a alguien y yo ya sabía quién era ese alguien, así que me le acerque y le pregunte – **Hola Scootaloo, dime a quien buscas?.** – ella nunca quito la vista de la ventana y continuaba con su búsqueda y es que la verdad ni siquiera me volteo a ver, es como si realmente no quisiera hablar con nadie, pero aun así insistí – **Mi pequeña potranca, acaso buscas a tu amigo Draco?.** – Allí fue cuando note que le llame la atención y vi en ella una respuesta en su rostro junto con una sonrisa.

- **Acaso lo has visto.** – Pregunto muy sorprendida Scootaloo mirando fijamente a la regente del sol.

- **Si lo he visto… Es más él está esperando a entrar en la habitación, pero no querrás que te vea con los ojos llorosos y con esa cara larga y triste.** – Mencione a la pequeña potranca, esta rápidamente se secó con los cascos las lágrimas de sus ojos y empezó a sonreír.

.

Vista en tercera Persona.

.

- **Puedes entrar Draco.** – Menciono Celestia con una sonrisa mientras veía el rostro de felicidad de la pequeña Scootaloo.

Entonces se ve como la puerta de madera se abre y de este aparece lo que sería la sombra de un Dragon Equestre normal, con ojos blancos y rodeado de un aura blanca casi transparente, este daba pasos pequeños acercándose poco a poco a la pequeña Pegaso, la cual ahora tenía vista caída.

- **Hola Scootaloo.** – Se escucha hablar a la sombra de dragón que había en la habitación, pero no había respuesta de la pequeña potranca solo permanecía con la cabeza baja.

Viene Celestia y se le acerca a la pequeña Pegaso y con su mandíbula le acaricia su melena cerca del oído y le dice – **Scootaloo, mira es Draco y está feliz de verte.** \- Mientras trataba de animar a la pequeña.

Pero una voz muy suave y entrecortada se escucha decir de Scootaloo – **No… No es él.** –

- **Que?...** – Pregunto Celestia – **Pero míralo es Draco.** – Tratando ella de insistir.

- **Mentirosa… No es Draco.** – Volvió a replicar Scootaloo.

- **Mi pequeña pony, habla con él y veras que realmente lo es**. – Vino Celestia y con su magia acerco a Scootaloo a la sombra de dragón con aura blanquecina.

- **NO…** \- Grito la pequeña Pegaso mientras retrocedía y se alejaba de ambos gritando – **MENTIROSA… MENTIROSA…** \- seguidamente saltaba a su cama y se escondía envolviéndose en la sabana y gritando sin cesar – **MENTIROSA… MENTIROSA… MENTIROSA…** \- Los gritos de la pequeña Pegaso alertaron y alarmaron a Cheerilee y al Psicólogo quienes entraron de golpe a la habitación encontrándose con la ilusión de lo que sería la sombra de un dragón oscuro y a la Regente del sol tratando de calmar a Scootaloo que se escondía dentro de las sabanas de la cama, Cheerilee se acercó dónde estaba Scootaloo tratando de apaciguarla y se ve como el Psicólogo llama a la Princesa Celestia y se la lleva fuera de la casa junto con la creación Dragonéense y ya estando fuera del orfanato ambos el empieza a regañar a Celestia.

- **Princesa Celestia, con mucho respeto, pero en que henos estaba pensando.** – Dijo el Psicólogo muy molesto con esta.

- **Doctor, tenía que hacer algo, me sentía obligada a tratar de ayudar a Scootaloo.** – Confirmo Celestia al pony.

- **Con su perdón Princesa, pero en lugar de ayudar empeoró todo.** – Menciono el Psicólogo muy molesto.

- **Solo pensé que si creaba una ilusión del amigo ficticio de Scootaloo, esta se animaría.** – Menciono Celestia.

- **Pues se equivocó y lo empeoro todo… es más desaparezca esa cosa y deje el trabajo a los profesionales…** \- Respondió el Psicólogo muy molesto.

- **Pero…** \- Trato de responder Celestia, pero fue abruptamente interrumpida.

- **Nada de peros Princesa… ahora gracias a su mal intento de ayuda, tendré que tratar a la pequeña Pegaso por más tiempo y lo tendré que hacer de manera inmediata.** – Menciono un pony muy molesto, mirando fijamente y con enojo a una Princesa que agachaba la cabeza muy desilusionada al haber complicado todo.

- **Entiendo doctor, pero manténgame informada de la condición de Scootaloo.** – Menciono Celestia un poco desanimada por el regaño del doctor.

- **Lo hare Princesa, pero no espere respuestas alentadoras a corto plazo, ya que usted lo complico todo.** – Volvió a reganar el Doctor.

- **Entiendo Doctor.** – Respondió Celestia mientras se retiraba a su carruaje y se retiraba de regreso a Canterlot.

.

Punto de vista de Celestia.

.

Ha pasado ya más de una semana de espera y mucha incertidumbre y al fin obtuve un informe del Psicólogo que está tratando a la pequeña Scootaloo, en este pergamino me informo que han tenido muy poco avance, pero que lograron convencer a Scootaloo que no existe su amigo imaginario, para lograr ese cometido, tuvieron que hacer varias salidas nocturnas durante estos días invernales con Scootaloo, siendo acompañados por el Doctor y Cheerilee por las calles de Ponyville y al no encontrar Scootaloo a su amigo imaginario Draco, al fin ella a aceptado que este no existe y parece que ya a empezado a aceptar la realidad de su situación y que el Orfanato de Ponyville será su nuevo hogar hasta encontrar una familia que la adopten y la hagan sentir ser parte del mismo, brindándole amor y seguridad, espero que la buena fortuna acompañe a mi pequeña pony y ese deseo se le cumpla.

Se observa como la princesa Celestia enrolla el pergamino con el informe del Psicólogo de Ponyville y lo guarda en una gaveta de su mesa de estudio, ella se levanta y camina a la terraza de su habitación, se queda pensativa y observando con ayuda del telescopio por breves momentos las ciudades y pueblos que conforman su reino y menciona – **Buenas noches mis queridos ponies.** \- luego retrocede del mismo alza la vista y observa la luna y vuelve a mencionar a esta – **Buenas noches hermanita.** – para luego retirarse a sus aposentos.

.

Mientras que en el orfanato de Ponyville se ve como Cheerilee cubre con un cobertor a Scootaloo que se ha quedado dormida reposada frente a la ventana de su habitación, como observando las afueras en dirección al bosque y esperando a alguien que nunca aparecera, la pony Maestra le da un beso a la pequeña en la frente y se despide de ella, apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta.

- **Tic.. Tic… Tic…** \- Se escucha un suave golpeteo en la ventana mientras que una somnolienta Pegaso Naranja con melena Magenta muy adormitada se despierta levemente y con la vista muy cansada y su oído un poco activo por el sonido vuelve a escuchar ese sonido del golpear en el vidrio – **Tic… Tic… Tic…** \- El sonido repetitivo del segundo momento despertó más a la Pegaso adormitada y está restregando suavemente con sus cascos sus ojos despierta un poco más y enfocando su vista enfrente del vidrio, por un momento no cree lo que observa y se restriega los ojos por segunda vez, solo para observar a través de la ventana y alegrarse mucho con una muy hermosa sonrisa y decir muy feliz y en voz baja – **¡Draco!.** -

.

Fin del capítulo.

.

Hola amigos y amigas Lectores, como se habrán dado cuenta en este capítulo todos tuvieron que aprender una que otra lección y a Celestia le toco con una regañada incluida de parte del Psicólogo, también la pequeña Scootaloo ya aprendió a hablar el lenguaje de Draco, pero aún le falta mucho, nuestro amigo Draco acaba de darse cuenta de varias cosas entre ellas su resistencia y también a la perdida de la madre de Scootaloo, así que quiere lo mejor para la pequeña y es de esperar a ver que más sucederá, lo otro es que hay que ver con quienes más hacen más amistades más adelante, aún faltan que termine el invierno y aparte de eso de unos siete años para que Twilight y Spike lleguen a Ponyville.

No olviden que muy pronto llegara Fluttershy a Ponyville y también los demás, aunque Applejack esta con sus tíos Orange y Rarity creo que ya está en Ponyville con sus padres, Pinkie Pie llegara dentro de poco también, Rainbow Dash es la Penúltima en llegar, pero ya veremos cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos.

Que aventuras les deparara a nuestro par de personajes en los siguientes días, meses y años, lo averiguaremos en los próximos episodios.

Esperen el próximo capítulo titulado – "Encuentros accidentados".

Hasta pronto.

Y Recuerden espero sus comentarios : D , no me dejen en solo visto ya que me entristece, así que comenten XD

.


	5. Cap 5 - Encuentros Accidentados

.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Laurent Faust y a los avariciosos de Hasbro XD – La siguiente historia de Fanfic la he creado con el objetivo de entretenerme a mí y compartirla con ustedes los lectores para su entretención tanto de ustedes como mía :D . Que lo disfruten - :D

.

Perdón por la tardanza amigos, pero por donde vivo hubo un pequeño terremoto de 6.1 en la escala de Richter lo cual es muy común por estos lugares, pero lo malo que el epicentro fue cerca de donde vivo, fue de golpe y fue demasiado largo de por lo menos casi un minuto, que fue lo suficiente para hacer algunos estragos y es que me boto varias cosa en mi hogar entre ellos varios adornos, mi TV, la laptop, un barril de agua, el armario, el refrigerador, el inodoro y además de estos varios daños en los muros que se agrietaron por el mismo, además que al estar arreglando el desastre que se me hizo por el mismo me lastime la cadera y por ende el dolor lumbar me dio con mucha fuerza y me toco estar en reposo por casi 15 días, lo cual fue súper incomodo con tantas réplicas sísmicas y no poder ni tocar la computadora al habérseme estropeado y lo peor no poderme mover para nada ya que si temblaba más fuerte no podría salir huyendo, después de esto me toco ponerme al día con el trabajo que estaba muy atrasado y aun a este día estoy poniéndolo al día ya que no cuento con nadie que me ayude y es que cada quien se ayuda a sí mismo (Si lo sé es algo triste, pero cierto), por ende estuve muy desconectado del fanfiction, pero ya estoy de regreso y trayéndoles el siguiente capítulo XD –

Ultima Noticia – Este 20 de Julio hubo otro terremoto de escala 6.9 en la escala de Richter en el vecino país y lo sentimos aquí igual de fuerte, así que de repente que revientan los volcanes que tenemos aquí y adiós Centro América. DX

 **.**

Hola amigos lectores, quiero aclarar primero que la forma de escribir mía es diferente a la de otros escritores, recuerden todos tenemos nuestro estilo, por ejemplo en mi caso los **Diálogos y pensamientos están escritos en negrita** y los sucesos y entornos están escritos con letra normal, la razón de no utilizar diferentes estilos de letras y/o escritura es porque se me dificulta mucho el diferenciarlas ( Se escuchan carcajadas al fondo y barullos junto con silbidos y algunos diciendo – **Que tonto** \- ) Si, si lo acepto soy un poco tonto en ese caso y les confieso que desde pequeño he tenido muchos problemas con las áreas de letras y escritura en la escuela, siempre sacaba malas notas en esas áreas DX.

También disculpen los errores en las palabras, pero al momento de cargar el archivo a Fanfiction este me realiza varios cambios en las palabras y solo las puedo ver una vez el archivo esta ya publicado y no antes XP DX .

 **.**

Respondiendo a los Reviews y comentarios:

.

Para Comet Galaxy : Hola amigo es bueno leerte de nuevo y que te haya gustado el capítulo – .

En parte tienes razón con Celestia, pero digamos que ella solo quería ayudar a una pequeña Pegaso, pero por el impulso solo recibió una buena reprimenda por parte del pony profesional.

Gracias por que consideres el nombre de Draco que es muy "Cool" XD – Lo otro es que el tubo suerte ya que se había fusionado con la piel de Dragón y este lo protegió, ya que sí hubiera seguido siendo humano este habría perecido en ese ataque, también es bueno que él tenga compañía con quien más o menos conversar, ya que de lo contrario, capaz y se vuelve loco.

.

Para Criskakis :_Es bueno volver a leerte amigo eso significa que voy bien con la historia y que mantengo tu atención : ), digamos que me pareció una buena idea que la pequeña Scootaloo le colocara el nombre a nuestro protagonista humano-dragón y ya que está aprendiendo a hablar el español ya que solo eso era lo que escucho por un par de meses que estuvo en compañía de Draco, era inevitable que no lo aprendiera.

Con respecto a Celestia digamos que no obro de mala fé, ella solo quería ayudar a la pequeña potrilla Pegaso, pero hay cosas que es mejor dejárselos a los profesionales y ella lo aprendió por las malas.

Ahora en este capítulo descubrirás como Draco llego con Scootaloo.

.

Y ahora si podrán leer lo que les pasara ahora a nuestro par de protagonistas en este capítulo XD.

.

Bueno aquí termino respondiendo a todos los Reviews y comentarios, así que espero sus comentarios a los que no opinan para que lo hagan, así que pasemos a lo principal que es el siguiente capítulo.

.

 **\- Premoniciones Peligrosas.** –

 **.**

 **Capítulo Cuarto –** **"Encuentros Accidentados"**.

 **.**

 **Punto de vista de Draco.**

.

Estaba escondido entre los arbustos, oculto en la oscuridad de la noche y evitando la vista de todo pony y observaba como Scootaloo jugaba y se divertía con sus congéneres, esto había hecho que ella olvidara los sucesos de unos días atrás, fue cuando yo descubrí que su madre había fallecido y que la pequeña estaba sola en este mundo, la verdad que verla sonreír me alegro mucho y así continúe por un par de horas hasta que el festival terminara y fue cuando observe que todos los ponies se retiraban con sus padres y ella comenzaba a buscarme algo que me llamo la atención fue la equina blanca con cuerno y alas que era mucho más grande que todos los ponies presentes casi juraría que era de mi estatura, vi como ella se le acerco a Scootaloo y pareciese que le hablo, fue cuando Scootaloo empezó a buscarme y al no verme alcance a ver que empezó a llorar y a gritarme con palabras como – **Draco, donde estar?** – u otras como – **Draco no dejarme sola.** – y para solo escuchar una última palabra que menciono – **Draco Ayudarme**! – Eso último dicho por ella me preocupo y fue cuando me dispuse a salir de mi escondite, pero lo que hizo esa enorme equina me detuvo, y fue que abrazo a Scootaloo, eso me freno de manera inmediata y después de eso solo hubo un silencio absoluto mientras esa enorme equina blanca le hablaba y pareciese que la tranquilizaba y eso me puso a pensar y es que la verdad a la pequeña Pegaso solo le estaba haciendo mal al apartarlos de quienes la quieren y quien era yo para quitarle eso y tenía que dejar que su vida continuara con normalidad, así que solo me quede oculto y vi como se la llevaban – **Ten una buena vida pequeña.** – Susurre en voz baja mientras que yo me retiraba a mi habitual recolecta nocturna de alimentos.

.

Nueve días después del festival de los corazones cálidos.

.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que me había quedado solo y durante este tiempo me mantuve en mi disque hogar dentro del castillo en ruinas y es que gracias a esa fiesta había conseguido una cantidad grandiosa y voluminosa de comida la cual me mantuvo por muchos días sin tener que salir e ir de regreso al pueblo, pero durante todo este tiempo el lugar estuvo muy silencioso, ya no habían brincos, ni ruidos de la pequeña pony híper activa andando para arriba y abajo y tratando de decir y repetir como loro todas las palabras que yo mencionaba y que también ella de alguna manera había aprendido de mí, tampoco había sus molestos brincos encima de mí a buena mañana para despertarme y es que, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, pero la extrañaba, durante todos esos días en que la soledad fue mi única compañía me puse a revisar los libros que habían en ese castillo, lo único que podía entender eran los dibujos y nada más, ya que las palabras estaban escritas en un idioma muy extraño que jamás había visto y que yo no entendía en lo más mínimo, pero había comprendido que no eran simples libros infantiles sino que todo lo contrario, estos eran libros de este extraño mundo, un mundo al que yo era totalmente ajeno y que al ver los diferentes dibujos de las especies que en el habitaban me percate de algo y ese algo era que no había ningún dibujo de mi especie actual en la que me había transformado o de mi antigua especie que sería la humana, pareciese que nunca existieron en este mundo, pero no podía dar por hecho esa conclusión y que tal vez, en algún lugar muy, pero muy lejano al que estoy en este momento, estos si existieran y fue algo que pensé mucho, pero por el momento se podría decir que era el último hombre que existía con vida, para lo cual solo pude pensar en lo terrible y deprimente que se siente el saber que eres el ultimo con vida de una u otra especie y que tarde o temprano llegara la muerte a reclamar por mí, dando por terminado con el legado humano ó variante de dragón en la que me convertí en este extraño mundo y el cual tengo sobre mis hombros, la verdad que eso me desanimo por un par de días, pero me recupere y es que al fin y al cabo la tripa me hizo reaccionar XD y la verdad de qué extraña manera, ya que la verdad la noche anterior o esta madrugada había tenido un muy extraño sueño o pesadilla, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero en ese sueño estaba yo de vuelta en mi hogar, tranquilo en mi antigua habitación mientras veía la montaña desde mi ventana y veía pasar uno que otro pájaro volar enfrente, luego escuche a mi madre llamarme para comer mientras me menciona que saldría a comprar las gaseosas a la tienda, me levante de mi cama y me dirigí al comedor, allí me encuentro con un plato de rebosante carne asada era un pedazo muy enorme, rebosante y exquisito, acompañado de arroz con verduras, ensalada y unas tortillas asadas al carbón, me senté en la mesa y empecé a comer mientras esperaba que mi madre regresara con la gaseosa, no sé por qué pero sentí esa carne asada tan crujiente, tan deliciosa, exquisita y rebosante que la comí como si no hubiera mañana y la termine casi de inmediato, fue cuando entro mi madre y me sirvió un vaso lleno de gaseosa, pregunte si había más carne y lo que escuche de ella mencionar es que había más afuera en la azotea encima del asador y que me sirviera, salí y me encamine al asador y al verlo observe como si hubiera en el asándose un muy pequeño ternero recién nacido, tiernito, dando vueltas sobre el asador con su cuerpo entero pero sin cabeza ni cascos, ya con su carne asada y emitiendo un delicioso olor de la misma y yo con plato en una mano y cuchillo en la otra realice un par de cortes en los muslos y colocando los trozos de carne en mi plato, me encamine de regreso al comedor, pero fue cuando lo vi de nuevo, estaba al final del pasillo, esa silueta Dragonesca, de piel negra y mirada carmesí como la sangre, yo estaba congelado no podía moverme, este se me acerco hasta estar frente a mí, me miro de frente y me sonrió y escuche mencionar unas palabras de su hocico – **Carne buena… Carne deliciosa…** \- Eso fue lo que escuche decir de este, luego observe como se dirigió al asador y quito la pequeña ternera que estaba cocinada y la puso a un lado de este, fue cuando saco a un pequeño pony, lo sostenía del cuello con su garra izquierda y este pony luchaba por zafarse de su captor, fue cuando con un movimiento de su garra derecha le metió el índice en su pecho y el pony quedaba quieto temblando a mas no poder, para luego dirigirme la vista a mí y sonreírme y de un rápido movimiento de su índice hacia abajo le corto todo su estómago desde el pecho hasta el vientre del mismo provocando que cayeran al suelo todas sus entrañas mientras el pony quedaba en shock ante tal situación y trataba con sus cascos de regresas sus viseras a su interior y empezando este a llorar en silencio, yo quería atacar al maldito, caerle a golpes, pero no podía, quería inclusive putearlo, pero de mi boca no salía palabra alguna, después vi como este le hacía con su dedo índice un corte en la piel alrededor del cuello y metía sus garras dentro de la piel del pony y en otro rápido y fuerte movimiento este le arranco la piel desde el cuello hacia abajo quedando solo colgando de los cascos de este mientras se veía todo su cuerpo en carne viva, literalmente lo había desollado estando aún vivo, - **"BASTA MALDITO"** – decía en mi mente, pero no podía moverme, el pobre pony había perdido el conocimiento o había muerto por las graves heridas, luego vi como con sus garras le arranco los cascos y con esto se deshacía del pellejo sobrante, solo le quedaba la cabeza en su lugar el cual tenía espasmos de dolor y echaba espuma de su hocico, el maldito agarro la barra de acero para asar y se la incrusto al pony desde el trasero hasta sacarlo por el hocico y ponerlo a asar en las fuertes llamas del carbón que estaba al rojo vivo.

 **-"MALDITO BASTARDO"** \- Chille yo entre dientes, este solo me miro y volvió a hablar **\- ¿No gustar carne asada?** – y me señalo mi plato con los trozos de carne que había cortado, yo entre fuerte enojo trate de responderle – **TSTHST… THSTH** \- era lo que apenas podía decirle entre dientes y con mucho esfuerzos y es que quería con todo mi ser el decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

- **Carne Pegaso deliciosa.** –

Me quede congelado cuando escuche decir eso.

 **-¿No gustar carne de Pegaso asada?, entonces comer carne fresca.** – Fue cuando me arrojo la cabeza de un pequeño pony que nunca supe de donde saco, observe como esta venia hacia mí girando por el suelo y detenerse enfrente de mí, mostrándome que correspondía a una pony anaranjada, de melena magenta y ojos violeta, por un momento mi corazón se detuvo y un millón de imágenes llegaron a mi mente, lo recordé todo y en un momento sentí como la piel de todo mi cuerpo se me en crispo y la rabia me invadió, fue justo cuando me pude mover y me arroje con todo sobre él, como si una bestia se hubiera liberado dentro de mí con una rabia y furia mezclada y sin límites, tacleando a ese monstruo de piel negra y haciéndolo caer en el suelo y yo encima del maldito asesino, maldiciéndolo mientras como loco lo golpeaba una y otras vez en su rostro hasta que quedo desecha toda su cabeza y mis manos quedaban ensangrentadas, fue cuando todo se oscureció y un pasillo apareció frente a mi mostrando al final de este un trono hecho de esqueletos equinos y sentado sobre este al Dragón de piel negra y ojos carmesí sano y salvo y como si nada hubiera pasado, me quise levantar para atacarlo, pero estaba atado con cadenas a mi alrededor que no me dejaban pararme, empecé a insultarlo pero fui callado en un movimiento de su garra, que hizo aparecer en mi boca una soga para callarme.

- **Yo no matar Pegaso.** –

Fue lo que escuche decir, pero yo estaba furioso y halando con todas mis fuerzas quería arrancar las cadenas del suelo para luego arrancarle la cabeza a ese mierdero.

- **Tu matar Pegaso.** –

- **AAaaggghhhhh!...** \- Fue el fuerte grito que di de lo colérico que estaba por oír sus mentiras y mientras veía de reojo como las cadenas que me retenían empezaban a ceder.

- **Tú matar a Pegaso y luego su carne tú comer.** –

 **Brinck… Crack…** las cadenas se rompían liberándome y salían los pedazos volando, mientras que yo salía corriendo hacia el para atacarlo, pero fui recibido por su palma de la garra en mi rostro, trate de forcejear con el mientras sentía como el suelo se desquebrajaba bajo mis pies y caía de espaldas y este monstruo me levantaba y contraminaba contra el suelo varias veces, hasta que las fuerzas me abandonaron y mi cuerpo no me respondió, este me levantaba por última vez sujetándome del cuello mientras me mostraba un enorme espejo frente a mí, mostrando en el reflejo a él sosteniéndome de mi cuello y mostrándome también mi cuerpo humano todo apaleado y golpeado, con varias laceraciones que estaban sangrando constantemente en las heridas abiertas por la paliza recibida, luego la imagen del espejo cambio mostrando una imagen estática de él sosteniendo a Scootaloo con su garra izquierda mientras cortaba su pecho y le sacaba todas sus entrañas y volvía a cambiar de cuando la desollaba viva, volviendo a cambiar y mostrar otra cuando le arrancaba los cascos, mostrando una cuarta imagen donde la atraviesa con el pincho y la pone a asar y para finalizar una quinta imagen donde está el comiendo la carne de la pequeña pony.

- **MALDITO!** -. Otra vez esa Rabia invadió mi cuerpo apabullado y logrando de esa manera el zafarme de su agarre y con toda mi fuerza le lance un puñetazo a su abdomen, pero este desapareció y yo caí al suelo – **DEJA DE ESCONDERTE Y PELEA PUTO DESGRACIADO** – Grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero solo escuche una carcajada de este y apareció enfrente de mí, yo de inmediato me le lance y encima y solo lo atravesé cayendo nuevamente al suelo, me levante de inmediato y le lanzaba golpes y patadas pero solo lo atravesaban – **TRAMPOSO DE MIERDA** – grite yo ya desesperado por querer acabar con él y fue cuando a mi alrededor aparecieron varios espejos que me rodearon y mi imagen apareció en ellos y a un lado de mi estaba el, yo lanzaba golpes al aire tratando como tonto que mi imagen lo golpeara, pero nada pasaba solo más me cansaba, hasta que al final caí exhausto y de rodillas en el suelo con la respiración muy agitada.

- **No entender?... Yo soy tú y tu tener que exterminar vidas de ponies…** \- Menciono ese maldito en el reflejo.

- **Jodete.** \- Respondí mientras le enseñaba el dedo medio de mi mano para que se lo metiera en el maldito culo.

Fue cuando el reflejo me tomo de las manos y me alzo en el aire y me colocaba frente a él extendiendo mis brazos hacia los lados y me decía – **No entender?... Tu y yo ser uno solo… Nosotros ser él terror de este mundo…** -

- **Vete al infierno.** \- Chille yo en respuesta a él y fue cuando observe como la imagen de los espejos donde nos reflejábamos se empezaban a volver una sola y vi como mi cuerpo se disolvía dentro de él, yo trataba de liberarme no dejaría que ese maldito bastardo me absorbiera y al final lo logre, me libere de su agarre y caí al suelo de rodillas y muy cansado – **Púdrete en el infierno maldito** – Chille mientras sentía como mi corazón palpitaba a mas no poder.

- **Tu misión es acabar con toda vida en este mundo.** \- Escuche mencionar al maldito.

- **Acaso no entiendes?... te dije que te puedes ir derechito al infierno.** – Recalque yo mientras le enseñaba mi dedo medio y el maldito empezó a carcajearse y fue cuando levante la vista y observe en los reflejos que él estaba hincado en el suelo y mi reflejo no estaba, fue cuando me di cuenta que yo no estaba allí y es que yo era el de nuevo y al no creer que había pasado mire mis manos y brazos cubiertas de sangre y vi esa maldita piel de dragón negra como el carbón encima de mi piel, mire mi espalda y volvía a tener alas, volvía a tener garras capaces de cortar un árbol como si fuera papel crespón, volvía a tener ese maldito cuerpo de Dragón mientras escuchaba como ese maldito se carcajeaba y mencionaba – **Tu misión es acabar con toda vida en este mundo, quieras o no.** – Volviendo a carcajearse y yo gritar con todo mi ser – **JAMAS!, ME ESCUCHAS?, JAMAS LO HARE HIJO DE PUTA… JAMAS!...** –

Después de eso me desperté en mi cama de trapos con el corazón a mil por minuto y con la respiración acelerada, por un momento me quede pensativo, recordando esa pesadilla y lo último que escuche y es que yo era el terror de este mundo, la verdad que lo pensé mucho, pero fue que después observe por debajo de la puerta que los rayos del sol ya asomaban y que ya era de mañana de nuevo, así que me levante y tome un poco de agua para lavarme la cara, por un momento solo pensaba y volvía a recordar cómo había empezado bien ese sueño pero de la nada se convirtió en una horrible pesadilla y volver a recordar esas palabras, en un momento de enojo arroje el deposito con agua contra la pared.

Pero como había mencionado antes ese día me di cuenta también que ya no tenía alimentos para comer y solo un par de frutas pude desayunar y lo demás del día me toco esperar para poder volver al pueblo.

Empezaba el sol a ocultarse y era muy buena hora para emprender mi viaje de nuevo al pueblo y así fue como me puse en marcha, cuando llegue a este ya era de noche y de nuevo estaba en la entrada del pueblo – **Bueno es hora de empezar** – Me dije a mi mismo y empecé con mi recolecta nocturna, lamentablemente al revisar como unos diez basureros casi no había encontrado alimentos y lo otro es que tenía una sensación muy incómoda la cual era de encontrarme con Scootaloo a la par mía y que se me pegara como chicle en el culo de nuevo, pero eso no sucedió en ningún momento durante mi búsqueda, pareciese que cada vez que volteaba a mirar mi espalda allí la veía mentalmente, pero la realidad era que la soledad era mi única acompañante, creo que estaba un poco melancólico al estar solo, pero después recordaba esa pesadilla y tal vez en un momento de locura y hambruna sería yo capaz de realmente comérmela?, era algo que no sabía y que no quería averiguar y continúe con mi búsqueda.

- **Pero que mierda!, acaso se tragaron hasta las sobras estos ponies desgraciados, que no me dejaron nada!.** – Y es que la verdad para esa noche la recolecta alimentaria había estado pésima y me toco visitar más lugares a los que no había ido nunca en el pueblo, pero fue mala la noche y solo había logrado una pequeña cantidad de alimentos, así que decidí que era hora de regresar y creo que al caminar mucho más en mi búsqueda nocturna me había alejado mucho del camino tradicional y en dirección contraria a la del puente que me conducía al bosque y mientras caminaba de regreso observe una casa que no había observado antes en mis visitas anteriores ya que no había sido necesario y de esta visualice como una luz de una ventana que se apagaba, decidí acercarme y buscar en su basurero ya que tal vez encontraría algo de comida recién tirada y fresca para llevármela, pero la historia fue la misma estando este vacío, solo suspire en tono de fracaso total y me encamine para continuar con mi regreso a mi casa y al pasar por la ventana donde se apagó la luz hacia poco tiempo atrás y por simple curiosidad medio observar a la misma, fue donde me percate que allí estaba apoyada en el vidrio de la ventana y cubierta por una manta, la pequeña Scootaloo, aplaciblemente dormida y bien abrigada del frio, por un momento pensé en darle unos toques en el vidrio de la ventana y despertarla, pero me detuve justo cuando iba a golpear el vidrio, solo observe a la pequeña y todo lo que tenía ahora y es que la verdad ella estaba mejor allí, entonces me quede por un segundo pensativo y recordé esa pesadilla, eso me hizo tomar una decisión y de inmediato me di media vuelta para continuar con mi viaje de regreso a mi casa, pero esa terrible sensación de quererle hablar me carcomía el alma por todo mi andar en mi solitario retorno, mil ideas pasaron por mi cabeza y todas insistían en hablar con ella, pero porque? si para mí solo es una equina como todas las demás que he visto en este lugar y que en un momento de hambre podría devorar y era algo que no quería hacer, así que continúe con mi viaje de regreso, de alguna forma la travesía por el pueblo me pareció eterna y al fin estaba de regreso sobre el puente que daba la bienvenida a todo ser viviente a ese lugar, busque lo que había escondido debajo de este puente y aunque fuera poco me lo llevaría a mi casa y solo me sustentaría por un día y tendría que regresar al día siguiente para buscar más, levante el barrilito con agua y la caja con una cantidad pequeña de alimentos y empecé a caminar en dirección al bosque.

 **-"Porque putas no solo la saludas y ves cómo está la pequeña** **y te vas a la mierda grandísimo imbécil"** – Ese maldito pensamiento taladraba mi mente una y otra vez, hasta que al final me detuve en mi andar al apenas estar frente al bosque – **Tengo que hablar con ella** – Susurre y me regrese, ya no pude contenerme y guarde las cosas debajo del puente de nuevo y me encamine rápidamente a esa casa, el camino me pareció corto y rápidamente llegue de nuevo al lugar, allí estaba ella aun recostada en la ventana y cubierta con su sabana, yo aún estaba indeciso pero esa estúpida idea me taladraba el pensamiento así que con mi dedo di tres pequeños golpes al vidrio frente a ella, me percate que medio se despertó y ya se iba a recostar de nuevo, así que volví a golpear el vidrio frente a ella otra vez dando tres golpes a este de nuevo, allí observe que se restregó los ojos y me miro, luego medio se iba a recostar de nuevo y se detuvo de repente y volvió la vista hacia mí y me vio con los ojos bien abiertos y volviéndose a restregarse con sus cascos sus ojitos violeta y me dio una enorme sonrisa y como que dijo algo, pero por el vidrio no pude escuchar nada, luego vi como quito el seguro de la ventana y la abrió.

 **Zassss** – la pequeña dio un rápido brinco hacia mí pecho y me boto de espaldas en la nieve y repetía una y otra vez – **Por que irte? – Porque dejar a mi sola?.**

Por un momento solo la mire y le respondí – **Es lo mejor para ti, aquí tienes un hogar, una cama y comida caliente y no sacada del basurero.** – Además de que solo me acorde que incluso podría comérmela a ella en un terrible momento de locura y no la querría a la par mía si llegaba ese momento de hambre y desesperación.

- **No, tu callar, yo no querer nada tu decir…** \- Por un momento a la pequeña Pegaso le hormigueo la boca y observe como sus ojitos se aguaron – **Yo solo querer estar contigo.** – Y acto seguido me abrazo contraminando su rostro contra mi pecho – **Yo querer estar contigo.** – volvió a repetir la pequeña.

- **No… tú te quedas aquí.** – Fue lo que yo dije.

- **Por favor!** – Me respondió la canija.

- **Nooo!...** – Permanecí firme en mi respuesta mientras me levantaba del suelo y ponía a la pequeña dentro de su habitación.

- **Wuuaaaaahhhh!** – Empezó a llorar a todo pulmón la pequeña cabroncito.

- **Shuuuu! Silencio… vas a despertar a todo mundo.** – dije rápidamente tratando de callarla, pero la muy canija volvió a dar otro fuerte lloriqueo – **Wuuaaaaaahhhhhh!** – y fue cuando note que la luz del cuarto contiguo se prendió y me puse nervioso.

- **Está bien… Está bien, te llevare conmigo.** \- Respondí yo y la muy cabroncita chantajista se calló y me sonrió – **Ok.** \- respondiéndome a mi petición.

De repente se ve como la puerta se abre de un solo golpe y aparece Cheerilee toda preocupada y con una bata para dormir en su cuerpo y su melena toda alborotada, gritando – **Que sucede Scootaloo?** –

- **Este nada…** \- Respondió la potrilla Pegaso con una sonrisa nerviosa - **Es que pensé que había visto a Draco, pero solo fue un sueño.** – Mientras le respondía a Cheerilee y le ponía una carita triste y una especie de aureola le aparecía sobre la cabeza.

- **Ohhh!, mi pequeña… solo fue eso, un sueño.** – Cheerilee se le acerco y abrazo a la pequeña, - **Sera mejor que sigas durmiendo** – mientras la ponía sobre su lomo y la llevaba a la cama, arropándola de inmediato y le daba un beso de las buenas noches y Scootaloo solo afirmaba con una sonrisa y se arropaba bien y cerraba sus ojitos para descansar, Cheerilee se levantó de la cama a cerrar la ventana abierta y luego se retiró de regreso a su cuarto para luego cerrar la puerta de la habitación de la potrilla Pegaso y apagar la luz de la habitación.

Pasaron un par de minutos y Scootaloo dio un salto arrojando su frazada al aire y está cayendo al suelo y abrió de nuevo la ventana que Cheerilee ya había cerrado y hablo suavemente – **Draco?** – Hubo un silencio incómodo y volvió a hablar con un tono de voz un poco más elevado – **Draco?** – Otra vez no había respuesta, la pequeña se estaba poniendo triste de nuevo así que tomo mucho aire preparándose para dar un fuerte grito – **D…** \- pero fue silenciada cuando una garra apareció de entre un tumulto de nieve y le tapaba la boca – **Shoooo! – Silencio canija que despertaras a todo mundo** – Apareció Draco todo cubierto de nieve de entre su escondite, la pequeña está muy feliz con la presencia de él.

- **Solo será por una noche** – Menciono Draco, a lo cual Scootaloo le afirmo con un afirmativo al rectificar con su cabeza, - **Trae tu bufanda y esa frazada.** – Scootaloo rápidamente hizo las indicaciones dadas por Draco y regresaron juntos al castillo en ruinas dentro del bosque.

.

Al día Siguiente dentro del bosque Everfree en el antiguo castillo en ruinas de las dos hermanas, se observa en los extremos una habitación adecuada para el vivir de cualquier ser viviente, cálido y apacible y dentro de este a un Dragón durmiendo muy apaciblemente en su más o menos cama improvisada que este tenía, cuando de repente aparece una sombra en una de sus esquinas con una sonrisa siniestras y mirada siniestras y fija en el indefenso dragón, esta sombra con ojos blancos y afilados en ningún momento quita la vista de su presa, observa sus alrededores y analiza las posibles rutas de escape de su víctima y ya terminado todo su maquiavélico análisis y elaboración de su terrible plan de ataque, este temible ser proveniente del más oscuro y recóndito lugar de la tierra se da el lujo de tomar su mejor lugar de ataque y en un momento de aparente paz y quietud se lanza sobre este en un furtivo ataque sorpresa a lo cual el dragón nunca estuvo preparado para reaccionar y poder huir, quedando totalmente a merced de su terrible depredador.

 **Poing… Poing… Poing…** Saltos daba la pequeña canija en la cama sobre el cuerpo del adormitado dragón y decía - **Hora Levantarse… Hora Levantarse…** \- Chillaba la pequeña Pegaso sobre un adormitado Draco y acercándose lentamente al oído de este, pero antes toma mucho aire en sus pequeños pulmones y da ese terrible chillido dentro del mismo y gritarle con toda su voz – **TENER HAMBRE!** – Haciendo estrepitarse a este y logrando hacer aparecer como si un tambor quisiese salir en el otro lado del tímpano del oído del adormitado dragón y volviendo a estampar su rostro sobre su almohada.

- **Un ratito más… aún tengo sueño** \- Mencionaba el Dragón negro de ojos rojos y alma de humano mientras contraminaba su rostro dentro de los cobertores de su cama y cubría su cuerpo con los mismos.

- **TENER HAMBRE!...** – Chillo fuertemente la pequeña Pegaso provocando que el dragón diera un pequeño brinco por segunda vez y se estampara de lleno contra el frio suelo y luego levantara su rostro del suelo mostrando una cara de molestia junto con pereza **– Esta bien escuincla del Demonio, ya me levanto y preparare algo de comer** – Scootaloo solo lo miro y una enorme sonrió le brindo, para luego ver a Draco levantarse sin ánimos y preparar una avena caliente para ambos junto con un poco de refresco con unas pocas fresas que aún conservaba de la fiesta de los corazones cálidos y que aún no había devorado anteriormente y servir a ambos los alimentos en un par de platos y vasos de madera, digamos que ambos empezaron su día hablando de varios temas, varios aburridos y una que otra risa de ambos entre bromas que saltaban en la conversación, pero ese día se podría decir que fue muy corto tanto para Dragón como Pegaso, ya que había algo entre los dos que los hacia estar felices el tenerse el uno al otro, pero ese día había terminado y la noche empezaba a vislumbrar a lo lejos, ambos habían regresado al orfanato, pero la pequeña pony no quería quedarse en ese lugar, ella no quería separarse de su amigo dragón, lo más inusual era que el sentimiento era mutuo y al parecer la pequeña Pegaso se había ganado el corazón de este, solo para regresar al castillo de las dos hermanas con la recolecta alimentaria acostumbrada de la noche.

.

Varios días después en el castillo de las dos hermanas.

.

 **Punto de vista de Draco.**

.

Algo que me alegro es que ya no estaba solo y mucho más me alegre es que el invierno estaba ya finalizando, tanto el hielo y la nieve empezaban a descongelarse en el bosque y es que aunque fuera algo que por primera vez veía en mi vida, era difícil de explicar y es que para mí era algo nuevo y fantástico como ese tétrico lugar empezaba a cobrar vida.

También la ventaja es que Scootaloo ya había mejorado mucho en su hablar, con ciertas limitaciones, pero allí iba adelante.

Lo otro es que no he vuelto a tener pesadillas y la verdad solo porque me acorde de aquella terrible pesadilla, pero ahora no le he dado ninguna importancia, así que me olvidare del tema y continuare mi nueva vida junto con mi pequeña Scootaloo.

.

Casi un mes después.

.

Bueno la primavera ya había llegado y el hielo junto con la nieve se había despejado por completo del bosque y en unas de nuestras exploraciones por el bosque Scootaloo se me separo y yo no me percate y lo peor era que habían surgido nuevos animales muy peligrosos para la pequeña, yo muy afligido comencé a llamarla y ella me contesto, la escuche a lo lejos me decía que había encontrado a otra pony muy rara y diferente a los que había visto en el pueblo, fue cuando al fin la había encontrado estaba acompañada de una Cebra, nombre ósea hasta las Cebras son chaparras en este pinche lugar, me acerque para verla bien y de repente esta busco algo en su alforja y zazzz! Puto Sorpresón que me dio ya que me tiro un extraño polvo en el rostro lo cual ardía como los mil demonios y mi vista se nublo y empezaba a toser sin poder detenerme, caía hincado en el suelo mientras escuchaba un trote alejarse del lugar y yo tratando de llamar a Scootaloo, después de un par de minutos mi vista aún me ardía y la tos no me dejaba en paz y trataba de llamar a Scootaloo, pero no podía me levante y avance un poco pero me tropecé y caí cuesta abajo en una ladera cercana y terminando mi recorrido en una especie de riachuelo, me restregué los ojos con el agua que había palpado con mis garras y tratando con esto de quitarme esa cosa que me tiro la Cebra al rostro y conseguí que el ardor disminuyera solo un poco, pero este no se quitaba mientras me restregaba los ojos y medio distinguía a Scootaloo a la par mía y veía a la Cebra también frente de mi pareciese que estaba muy apenada o estaba lista a embestirme, pero me era muy difícil distinguirla con ese maldito ardor y la tos que no me dejaba respirar tranquilo.

- **Que le pasa a esta Cebra loca?.** – Recrimine yo con mucho esfuerzo entre tosido y tosido y los ojos llorosos, tratando de alguna manera de respirar.

- **Ella se quiere disculpar, pensó que nos ibas a atacar para tratar de comernos y fue por eso que te arrojo ese polvo en el rostro.** \- Escuche decir a Scootaloo, para luego volver a escuchar a Scootaloo hablar en su lenguaje equino, la verdad que solo unas cuantas palabras había aprendido de este y me costaba mucho el interpretarlo, luego escuche hablar a la Cebra con Scootaloo.

- **Ella dice que te agaches para darte un agua que calmara el malestar del polvo que te tiro al rostro.** \- Me dijo Scootaloo, yo le hice caso, para escuchar a ambas hablar en su lenguaje – **Abre la boca.** \- Escuche mencionar a Scootaloo y sentí como me rociaba la boca con algo líquido algo pegajoso, baboso y sintiendo un sabor algo extraño en este, rápidamente sentí mucho alivio en mi garganta y dejaba de toser – **Ahora trata de abrir los ojos para rociarte.** –

\- **Claro cómo no, si acaso pudiera.** – Respondí yo, luego sentí como me rociaba mi rostro con ese líquido pegajoso y sentir como el malestar en mis ojos también disminuía, pero aun persistía un poco el ardor en mis ojos junto con un poco de tos y le confirme a Scootaloo que aún me ardían, ella le menciono lo dicho por mí a la Cebra y fue cuando vi como la Cebra me escupía directo a mis ojos – **Que Cebra más cabrona y asquerosa** – Respondí yo asqueado por la escupida medicinal en mi rostro.

- **Y esa palabra que dijiste Draco, Que significa?** – Me pregunto Scootaloo, por suerte para mí no le había ensenado malas palabras o Palabrotas, pero estas se me escapo por inercia en un instante de asco y enojo.

- **Nada pequeña.** \- Respondí.

- **Ósea que Cabrona no significa nada?.** – Me pregunto Scootaloo, yo me en crispe de los nervios con la palabra y le respondí.

- **Mira Scootaloo, esa es una mala palabra y sí te oigo decirla, veras la tunda que te espera por andar diciendo groserías.** –

- **Está bien.** \- Me respondió ella un poco molesta y haciendo un puchero, ya que la había reprendido sin siquiera ser culpa de ella.

La Cebra hablo con Scootaloo y ella le respondió, después vi cómo me miro muy seria y me hablo, pero no entendí ni una mierda de lo que me dijo.

 **-¿Qué dijo?** – Pregunte yo al tener la mirada seria de la Cebra sobre mí.

- **Ella dice, que no tener que regañarme ya que tu decir palabrota y no yo.** – Me respondió Scootaloo manteniendo ese puchero.

- **También dice que no te dará el antídoto hasta que te disculpes con las dos.** –

 **-¿Queeee!?, como!? Que yo me disculpe, si ella me ataco primero y a ti te prohíbo decir esa palabra de nuevo.** – Reproche yo.

Alcance a medio distinguir como ambas hablaban y después con la visión aun borrosa la Cebra se retiraba y Scootaloo la seguía.

- **Dice que la sigamos.** – Me menciono Scootaloo.

- **Como que la sigamos?** – Pero no obtuve respuesta ya que ambas solo hablaban entre ellas dos y yo al no poder ver bien mi camino me tropezaba con ramas y piedras en mi camino, cayéndome al suelo un par de veces, Scootaloo solo se ría de mi al verme tropezar y ser azotado por las ramas en el rostro, " **Escuincla del demonio, ya vas a ver una vez esté bien de mi vista** " – Pensé yo.

Después de un rato, alcance a medio visualizar que habíamos llegado a un enorme árbol y jurar que ambas ponies se metieron dentro de este ya que no podía ver muy bien aún por la vista dañada, me detuve porque ya no las veía y al palpar con mis manos solo sentía el duro tronco – **Scootaloo dónde estás?.** – grite yo al estar preocupado al noo poder verla.

- **Estoy aquí a la par tuya** – Me respondió ella, a lo que yo parpadee un par de veces al no poder enfocarla bien.

- **Dice ella que te dejes de hacer el tonto y entres.** – Me aviso Scootaloo.

- **Que me deje de hacer el tonto, como noooo!, si solo estoy jugando al dundo ciego que no pueda ver más allá de su pinche mugre nariz y** **además** **entrar?... A donde si no veo nada?...** – Recrimine yo un poco molesto.

- **Duuuuuh!?... por la puerta de su casa tonto.** –

Luego sentí como Scootaloo me halaba hacia la derecha y alcance a distinguir parcialmente una luz que provenía de dentro del árbol – **Entra ya Draco** – y yo como todo un campeón avance con todo hacia el interior de este y – **Pammm!** – Tremendo golpe me di de lleno en la frente al ser el marco de la puerta más pequeña que yo y caer de espaldas mientras me sobaba el rostro y chillaba por el dolor que sentía gracias a ese estúpido y enano marco de puerta equino y escuchar a ambas reírse a escondidas de mi des fortunio.

Después medio me hinque y anduve en cuclillas por el lugar ya que no podía distinguir bien las cosas, pedí que me dieran la cura para mis ojos y mi garganta, pero primero querían las disculpas de mi parte a lo cual yo me negaba y así pasamos por un par de horas, hasta que el final yo fui el que dio su brazo a torcer al no soportar ese maldito ardor en ojos y garganta y la mugrosa Cebra volvió a repetir la asquerosa rutina, a lo cual casi vomito del asco.

Después de unas cuantas conversaciones nos presentamos y fue donde ella dio a conocer su nombre que era Zecora y que provenía de las tierras lejanas del sur de Saavedra, yo solo le dije que provenía de las tierras lejanas altas de los volcanes activos, muy lejanas, tratando de desviar el tema en mí, porque la verdad ni siquiera sé de donde seria yo en este puto lugar, luego entramos en una charla entre la Cebra y yo a lo cual Scootaloo serbia de traductora, resulta que la mugrosa Cebra me estaba regañando que por que no había aprendido el idioma de los ponies y yo me defendía que me era muy difícil y la condenada Zecora solo me negaba con la cabeza y volvía a recriminarme ya que Scootaloo lo había aprendido en tan poco tiempo y la Escuincla del demonio hinchaba el pecho muy orgullosa y me sacaba la lengua burlándose de mí.

Después de un par de horas de charlas y reprimendas Scootaloo callo rendida y se durmió, luego entre Zecora y yo solo se dio una tétrica batalla de miradas y después de un rato esta solo dio un suspiro y se dirigió a una esquina de su casa, yo solo me sentí feliz de no tenerla mirándome fijamente y cerré los ojos y solo escuchar sus cascos al andar.

- **Pamm!** – Fue el sorpresivo golpe que recibí de parte de Zecora al haberme golpeado la cabeza con su digamos que báculo de madera – **Que te pasa?** – Pregunte y como respuesta solo recibí otro golpe en la cabeza – **Eso duele!** – Me queje yo – **Pammm!** –

- **Duele!** – Me volví quejar – **Pammm!** – Otro san vergazo en la cabeza – **Duele!** – y le agarre el báculo de madera y ella me dijo una palabra que no entendía y se me quedo mirando, yo solo solté el báculo y me le quede viendo serio mientras me repetía su nombre a mi persona – **Si… Si, ya sé que te llamas Zecora… La puta Zecora… Zecora la Cebra que es una gran pedazo de mierda** – Respondí yo mientras me daba una carcajada y como Scootaloo estaba dormida no me tenía que preocupar por decir vulgaridades a esta bastarda bicolor.

- **Pammm!.** – Otro san vergazo dada por la loca de Zecora que me miraba muy seria y volvía a decir esa palabra y – **Pammmm!...** – Volvia a repetir la palabra, mientras que yo le decía Duele una y otra vez que ella me pegaba, de repente ella cambio su hablar y mencionaba mi Palabra " **Duele** " y la intercalaba con su palabra y – **Pammm!...** – seguido de su respectivo golpe y así continuo hasta que al fin dije esa puta palabra, fue la única manera de que esa maldita cebra cabrona parara de golpearme en la cabeza con su puto Báculo de mierda, después solo me miro y sonrió retirándose a una cortina de tela donde al apartarla pude ver su cama, ella tomo una frazada y me la dio y señalo a Scootaloo y menciono otra palabra, yo solo me le quede viendo y zasss – **Pammm!** – Fue a muy pura y mal intencionada traición que me dio otro san vergazo de su puto báculo en mí ya adolorida cabeza y volver a repetir la otra palabra a lo cual yo repetí rápidamente ya que sentía como su báculo ya impactaba de nuevo en mi pobre cabeza, pero ya no me pego solo me sonrió repitió la palabra y yo la dije y me toco el pecho con su báculo repitiendo la palabra por lógica la dije en mi idioma " **Dormir** " y luego la puta de Zecora me sonrió me dio unas palmaditas en el pecho y dijo varias palabras en el idioma pony y se fue a recostar a su cama apagando las luces y quedando todo a oscuras y yo solo quedarme todo pensativo, que Zecora era una pinche hija de su puta madre de mierda al enseñarme el lenguaje pony a la ley de puro san vergazo en mi pobre y adolorida cabeza.

Al día siguiente me desperté y visualice a ambas ponies, Zecora estaba cocinando en un caldero y le hablaba a Scootaloo en su idioma equino y ella le pasaba varias verduras que esta le pedía y luego echaban dentro del caldero, la verdad que lo que estaba cocinando olía algo raro, después de haber terminado y esperado por una media hora esta había hervido y sirvió tres platos y nos lo señaló a ambos, tanto Scootaloo como yo nos sentamos enfrente de estos y olimos la disque sopa de verduras y la verdad el olor no nos fue muy agradable y ambos nos miramos y creo que ambos pensamos en lo mismo y era que el apetito se nos había ido y ninguno quería probar esa cosa verdosa y babosa.

- **Draco, yo no tengo hambre… quieres mi plato?.** – Me dijo Scootaloo.

- **Yo menos hija.** \- Respondí por inercia.

Ambos miramos a Zecora y está ya había terminado de comer su comida y nos habló en su lenguaje equino.

- **Que dijo?.** – Pregunte yo a Scootaloo.

- **Dice que comamos que se va a enfriar.** –

- **Scoot, dile que gracias, pero tenemos que esperar a que se enfrié.** – y vi como Scootaloo le menciono en su lenguaje equino.

La cebra solo se me quedo viendo muy extrañada y hablo.

Vi como scootaloo dio una pequeña carcajada y me tradujo – **Dice que es muy raro ver a un Dragón que no coma comida caliente si estos se bañan en lava y no se queman.** –

- **Dile que soy un dragón fuera de lo común.** – recrimine yo, aunque la verdad era cierto que era algo fuera de lo común, vi como Scootaloo le respondió, Zecora se levantó y se me acerco, tomo una cucharada de la sopa hirviendo con su hocico e intento darme de comer y yo solo me negué y moví el rostro hacia el lado contrario, volvió a intentar he hice lo mismo, luego suspiro y hablo entre dientes, Scootaloo me tradujo.

- **Dice que eres más terco que una mula.** –

- **Ja… quien lo dice.** – reproche, y cuando iba a voltear a ver a Zecora.

Zazzz… - **Pammm!.** – San vergazo de su puto báculo –

- **Oye!?… Gluppp!... Aaaagggghhhh!... quema… quema…!** –

Esa hija de su puta madre que la pario, me dio un golpe en la cabeza y cuando le iba a reclamar se aprovechó que abrí el hocico y me metió la cucharada de su puta sopa hirviendo en mi boca y esta me quemo la lengua como no tenían idea, mientras que yo me soplaba viento con mis manos tratando de tranquilizar el dolor de mi lengua recién quemada y sentir como un par de lágrimas salían de mis ojos, y solo para escuchar hablar a esta cebra bastarda mientras me miraba con cara de decepción.

Scootaloo solo se carcajeaba y cuando medio se tranquilizó me tradujo lo que Zecora había dicho.

- **Dice que eres más llorón que un bebe dragón y mucho más que un bebe Cebra.** – y volvía a carcajearse de nuevo.

- **Ja… ja… ja, que gracioso, mira como me rio.** – Le reproche a Scootaloo y ella solo me vio y se hizo de inmediato la desentendida mientras contenía la risa.

Pero la verdad eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue al pasar un rato y es que la sopa se enfrió y Zecora nos mencionó a ambos que esa sopa nos ayudaría mucho en nuestra salud y nos obligó a comer esa asquerosa y babosa sopa verde, fue lo peor que comimos ambos en todas nuestras mugrosas vidas, es cierto que comemos basura, pero por lo menos trato de darle buen sabor y hacerlo apetecible, pero nos tocó comer esa porquería a la fuerza y una vez terminados ambos alcance a notar el rostro verde del asco de Scootaloo y creo que yo andaba igual, ambos con ganas de vomitar y el malestar parecía eterno, por ese día creo que fue lo único que comimos ambos y es que el equivalente para mí es como si una bandada de pájaros Dodos se hubiera cagado en la hoya y nosotros nos la hubiéramos comido con gusto o tal vez que hubieran agarrado un ciento de gusanos verdes y los hubieran hecho puré de gusano, pero la verdad jamás comeremos algo de esa puta cebra.

.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que habíamos conocido a Zecora y la verdad que el método de aprendizaje de la puta Cebra era bueno, pero muy doloroso y la odiaba por eso, un día esta puta Cebra del demonio decidió que descansaríamos de la rutina lo cual agradecí a todos los vientos y fue cuando nos llevó a un lago muy hermoso que había en el bosque, allí realizamos un Picnic y yo fui quien llevo la comida, no permitiríamos que ella nos volviera a envenenar con sus sopas viscosas y babosas del averno, al pasar parte de la mañana digamos que fue una mañana muy divertida y se volvió algo espectacular cuando escuchamos una extraña detonación en el cielo y al ver los tres visualizamos como una onda circular en forma de arco iris se expandía por los cielos y a los minutos este desaparecía, fue un acontecimiento único y memorable, la verdad después de eso continuamos con nuestro picnic, después de un rato de nadar en esas refrescantes aguas del lago decidí descansar en la orilla de este sobre unas cómodas rocas que se levantaban en la orilla, pero cierta potrilla Pegaso no estaba de acuerdo y quería continuar jugando con el agua y la muy condenada escuincla empezó a subirse por mi espalda y utilizar mis alas para llegar hasta mi cabeza para saltar desde mi cabeza al agua del lago, hubo un punto en que Scootaloo ya me tenía chino ya que me había agarrado como si fuera un puto trampolín agarrando impulso de salto desde mi pequeño hocico y lanzarse al aire para realizar varios clavados de fantasía al agua del lago y en el último intento de salto estaba tomando impulso, pero vine yo de malia o mala gente y le agregue un poco más de fuerza extra a ese último impulso y arrojarla mucho más alto de lo normal y alcance a ver como ella se asustó y daba un fuerte grito mientras descendía y tratando de aletear en su caída libre directo al agua enfrente de mi pero la logre alcanzar y la tome con mi hocico de su cola para quitarle ese impulso extra y que no impactara de lleno en el agua y aproveche para hacerla girar unas tres veces en el aire y que siempre cayera de panzazo en el agua.

Puse una gran sonrisa de maldad con la lengua de un lado fuera de mi hocico mientras la veía muy molesta a la pequeña Pegaso naranja con su melena magenta empapada.

- **AAAAhhhhhhhh!.** – Fue un grito que se escuchó en la lejanía ya que eso pensé al sentirlo algo suave a espaldas mías lo cual me sorprendió y me asusto al mismo tiempo, al girar para ver de dónde provino y me encontrarme con la vista a escasos par de metros tras de mí a una Pegaso Amarilla y Melena rosada de mediana estatura, la cual extrañamente estaba llorando y su cuerpo le temblaba a mas no poder, cuando me levante y me le acerque para ver que le pasaba y preguntar si estaba bien en su lenguaje pony, esta solo chillo una palabras que no entendí y se tapó con sus cascos la cabeza, para luego yo acercarme más a ella y solo ver como se calló de lomo con las cuatro patas al aire y para después ver como esta pony solo empezaba a orinarse encima.

- **Pammm!...** -

Ese sorpresivo golpe en mi cabeza fue algo que yo nunca espere.

.

Fin del capítulo.

.

Bueno amigos y amigas hasta aquí les he dejado el último capítulo, perdonen las faltas de ortografía y los pocos signos de puntuación ya que la ortografía nunca ha sido lo mío, también lo corto que fue este capítulo, ya que al estarlo escribiendo este se me hizo muy largo como para meterlo en un solo episodio y mejor decidí partirlo en este punto y finalizarlo en un momento crítico, eso emociona más a los lectores, lo bueno que tengo el siguiente episodio escrito por lo menos hasta la mitad.

Así que nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo que se titula - **"Traumas y Temores – Un grito desesperado de ayuda de una Pegaso"**.

Que nos deparará el próximo episodio?... Espérenlo muy pronto en su sitio de lectura favorito!...

Hasta la próxima.

.

.

.


End file.
